Vínculo Mágico
by Addanight
Summary: Rei Kon nunca ha sido lo que aparenta. Sin embargo, cuando tres rusos se involucran la historia se complica aún más. Poderes mágicos, romance y una que otra sorpresa. KaixRei BryanxYuriy Cap. 14
1. Con los Pies en la Tierra

Ya lo puse en el summary, pero lo repito. Esto es un yaoi, pero no contendrá lemon ¿ok? Las parejas principales serán:

KaixRei

BryanxYuryi(Tala)

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 1: Con los pies en la tierra

El viento soplaba aquella noche con una intensidad sorprendente. Era martes, el día estaba a punto de terminar por lo que la mayoría de las personas dormía apaciblemente en sus respectivos hogares, exceptuando a un joven de diecinueve años que recorría las calles con la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía. Llevaba horas huyendo entre la total oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna. Faltaba poco, sólo necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo y estaría a salvo. Su fatiga era notable, sus piernas temblaban amenazando con ceder en cualquier momento. Pero no podía parar, o sus perseguidores lo encontrarían. Debía esconderse, pero ¿Donde? No tenía a donde ir. Acababa de llegar a la ciudad y aún no había tenido tiempo de llegar a un hotel. Su oscuro y largo cabello se mecía suavemente a pesar del incesante viento que golpeaba la ciudad. De repente, la tierra vibró mostrándole una dirección. El joven no hizo preguntas, simplemente se limitó a seguir el sendero que sus invisibles aliados le señalaban.

A lo lejos comenzó a divisar una enorme mansión. Pronto la reconoció, principalmente por la enorme H que adornaba la fina y elegante herrería que protegía el lugar. Era la casa de Kai Hiwatari. Sus ojos dorados miraron con confusión a sus alrededores esperando una explicación, pero no la obtuvo, lo único que sintió fue una suave sensación a sus pies que lo invitaba a pasar. La puerta se abrió de golpe sólo el tiempo necesario para que el joven chino entrara, cerrándose a su espalda. El joven se esforzó por regular su respiración, pero no era nada fácil. No podía quedarse, no era seguro quedarse en ningún lugar, de cualquier modo lo encontrarían. Además, no quería entrometer a su antiguo compañero de equipo en sus problemas. "¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba el chino sin encontrar respuesta. De todos los lugares que había y todas las personas que conocía en esa ciudad. "¿Por qué sus amigos lo habían guiado ahí?".

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, alguien se acercaba. Nuevamente miró su reloj. "Maldición" se dijo a sí mismo, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para la media noche y ellos ya lo habían alcanzado. No había a donde correr así que lo único que podía hacer era enfrentarlos. "Si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de tiempo" se dijo resignándose a que posiblemente no saldría de ahí con vida.

"¿Rei?" murmuró un apuesto joven detrás de él. Vestía un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, que hacían que su nívea piel pareciera más pálida de lo usual. Los cansados ojos del chino se posaron sobre la fría mirada del chico frente a él. Esas bellas joyas carmín eran inconfundibles.

"Kai" respondió Rei mientras abrazaba a su antiguo líder. Estaba tan feliz de que fuera él y no uno de los malditos que lo perseguían.

Kon se separó súbitamente de su compañero al recordar la razón por la que estaba huyendo. No, no podía involucrarlo. Si algo llegaba a pasarle, jamás se lo perdonaría. 'Lo siento Kai, pero no puedo pedirte que me ayudes en esto. No puedo permitir que te lastimen' pensó antes de disponerse a emprender su carrera nuevamente.

"¿Ya te vas? Ni siquiera vas a explicarme lo que está pasando" replicó el dueño del Fénix con su monótono tono de voz. Meterse en los problemas de otras personas no era precisamente su estilo, pero el ver a Rei ahí definitivamente lo había confundido. 'Él no tendría porque estar aquí' exclamaba mentalmente el joven Hiwatari. Nuevamente su mirada se fijó en el chico. Su ropa estaba rasgada, su respiración era tan agitada que seguramente llevaba horas corriendo, unas oscuras ojeras se vislumbraban bajo sus doradas orbes, mostrando el terrible cansancio de su ex compañero y su cuerpo amenazaba con colapsarse en cualquier momento. 'Algo muy malo está pasando aquí' concluyó el joven ruso.

Desde el momento en que había escuchado aquellas palabras, Rei se había limitado a desviar la mirada. No podía darle una explicación, ni mucho menos deseaba mentirle. 'Lo mejor es que no diga nada' pensó antes de disponerse a marcharse. Nuevamente, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. El viento cesó. 'Alguien viene, pero entonces porque no percibo peligro' se cuestionó el exhausto chico.

"Hola Hiwatari, sentimos llegar tarde, pero cierta persona no podía venir hasta que encontrara el atuendo perfecto. ¿Verdad señor vanidoso?" comentó el joven de cabello lavanda fijando su mirada sobre el sujeto hacia el que iba dirigida aquella indirecta.

"Pero el resultado valió la pena ¿No crees Bry?" exclamó el joven Ivanov.

La verdad es que el apuesto pelirrojo si se había esmerado. Usaba un pantalón negro que, a diferencia del de Kai, se ceñía maravillosamente a sus hermosas piernas. Su camisa era de manga larga de un azul tan oscuro como sus ojos, dándole un brillo especial a su cabello, volviendo más llamativos sus ojos y brindándole una apariencia definitivamente perfecta.

"Sin comentarios. Y ya te dije que no me llames Bry. Mi nombre es Bryan" respondió el ruso. No iba a negar que su amigo se veía bien, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia, ninguna iba a admitirlo. Si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que su compañero se volviera aún más seguro de sí mismo de lo que ya era. Kuznetzov no era de los que pasaban el día frente al espejo a decir verdad, se había vestido con una camisa morada y el primer pantalón negro que había saltado a su vista. Claro que esto no cambiaba el hecho de que se veía bien.

"Bryan tampoco es tu nombre, pero si quieres que te diga por tu nombre, con gusto lo haré Bo…" Bromeó Yuriy antes de que cierto bicolor le tapara la boca y le diera una silenciosa advertencia que lo hizo desistir de su comentario. Kai sabía que si había un tema que no debía tocarse era el verdadero nombre de Bryan.

El indignado ruso estaba a punto de replicar por lo casi comentado hasta que sus gemas lavandas se posaron sobre Kon.

"¿Qué hace aquí el gato?" cuestionó mientras dos miradas rusas se fijaban sobre el ruso-japonés.

Pero antes de que recibieran una respuesta el trío ruso observó al neko afilar su mirada. Una horrible sensación se había apoderado de él, esta vez no había duda alguna, lo había encontrado. Su citrina mirada se fijó en los tres chicos que lo observaban.

"Entren a la mansión y sin importar lo que vean no intervengan" ordenó a los jóvenes, mientras se disponía a continuar la batalla que había estado postergando.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó confundido su ex líder.

"¿Qué hora es?" cuestionó el neko-jin ignorando la anterior pregunta.

"Diez para las doce" contestó el pelirrojo.

"No puede ser" murmuró resignado, aún no podía pelear. Tiempo, estúpido tiempo, porque no podía pasar más rápido.

Y antes de que el interrogatorio continuara una esfera de energía negra se impactó contra el chico de cabello azabache. Los otros tres presentes quedaron estupefactos al notar que el responsable de dicho daños era un ser encapuchado que flotaba en el aire. El chico oriental se puso de pie. La sangre brotaba de distintos puntos de su piel, aparentemente aquel ataque no sólo había causado daño sino que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir las viejas heridas que poseía su cuerpo.

"No se acerquen" advirtió el herido al notar como el ruso-japonés había estado a punto de ir en su auxilio.

"Si quieres pelear porque no bajas y resolvemos esto. ¿O acaso tienes miedo?" retó el joven moreno.

"¿Por qué no te defiendes hechicero de la tierra? ¿Es acaso porque tus poderes no son nada si tu oponente no está en el suelo? No es bueno darse por vencido así, al menos deberías intentarlo. Cierto, lo olvidaba no puedes hacer nada porque aún no termina el día ¿o me equivoco? Quizá necesitas algo de motivación" dijo el misterioso atacante. Una nueva esfera de energía había aparecido, pero esta vez no iba dirigida hacia el joven con el que hablaba el atacante.

Los espectadores se quedaron inmóviles al ver aquel poder dirigirse hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar éste ya se había impactado. El cuerpo del protector de la tierra cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Su cabeza le dolía horriblemente, en realidad todo le dolía. Un nuevo ataque fue lanzado, el joven abrió por un segundo los ojos. Esta vez el blanco era Yuryi. 'No puede ser tengo que hacer algo' pensó el neko. Reuniendo toda su fuerza intentó levantarse. La sangre comenzaba a fluir con más intensidad debido al esfuerzo. Era imposible. Había gastado toda su energía evitando que hirieran a Kai. Pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, puesto que era el culpable de que ellos estuvieran en peligro.

En ese momento unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron, pronto su cabeza descansaba sobre un cálido pecho. No le cabía la menor duda que el responsable de tal acción era el dueño de Dranzer. Rei no pudo evitar sonreír.'Si salgo viva de esta quizá podamos comenzar a ser amigos' afirmó mentalmente. Nuevamente buscó ponerse de pie, pero falló. Ni siquiera era capaz de sostener su propio peso. El sonido de una explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Ya es tarde" suspiró resignado sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, mientras los brazos que lo sostenían comenzaban a temblar confirmando sus sospechas. El ataque había alcanzado a Yuryi.

Lo único que se escucho después fue el grito de Bryan…

Notas de la Autora:

¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor no olviden dejarme su opinión.


	2. El Guardián del Aire

Quizá sobra decirlo, pero estoy que grito de alegría, en realidad no esperaba tantos reviews en tan poco tiempo. Así que antes de comenzar voy a contestarlos. Quizá sea obvio, pero igual les comento que voy a cambiar mi penname a Addanight. Sólo para que lo sepan. Ahora sí vamos a los reviews:

Youko Sakuma: Gracias por los ánimos en realidad pensé en usar el tema de la magia porque no he visto muchos buenos fics que lo traten. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Kira Hiwatari: Me alegra que te hayas quedado en suspenso, ya que esa era mi intención. En cuanto a lo que ocurrió con Yuriy tendrás que leer este capítulo para saberlo. Ojalá te guste.

Kat Ivanov: Me da gusto que te haya interesado la historia y te aseguro que la actualicé lo más rápido que me fue posible. En cuanto a Yuriy, lo sabrás en este capi.

Akire777: Me agrada saber que hay otras personas que como yo disfrutan el tema de la magia. Elegí a Rei como representante de la Tierra porque llena las características que necesitaba para este fic.

Kira: Muchas gracias, los halagos siempre son bien recibidos, pero si me siguen alabando tanto voy a empezar a pensar que realmente soy así de buena. Ja ja ja.

Arashey Yasha: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Siento haberlo dejado tan emocionante, pero es parte de mi estilo. Así que acostúmbrense a ver finales interesantes.

AlexiaLKLR: Agradezco mucho tus ánimos y comentarios ojalá que este capítulo también te deje una buena impresión.

Mayari Hiwatari: Sabes eres la primera que me pregunta el motivo por el que Rei no puede hacer magia, pero me temo que eso lo sabrás hasta el tercer capítulo probablemente, al igual que lo del encapuchado. Aunque de lo de Rei ya dejé algunas pistas en el capítulo pasado y habrá más en los próximos. En cuanto a que son los más guapos, definitivamente lo son. Me fascinan!

Kairi Hiwatari Kon: Me gustan tus apellidos. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

Zhena Hik: Quisiera comenzar diciendo que casi muero de la emoción cuando vi que me habías dejado un review. En realidad nunca te he dejado un comentario, pero he leído todos, absolutamente todos tus fics, me fascinan, en especial kisses.

Nekot: No puedo creer que hayas leído mi historia, pero por sobre todas las cosas que te haya gustado. Soy adicta a tu fic Dekiru Otoko Ga Suki Nanda. Te admiro muchísimo.

Damika Hiwatari: ¿Crees que no es buena la intriga en tí? Pues que te diré, me fascina dejar a los lectores deseando más. Ojalá que este capítulo no te decepcione.

Capitan(a) Muchito S: Ja ja ja. ¿Sabes? Yo también había tenido ese problema. Debido a que los fics buenos en español tardan tanto en actualizarse, me vi en la necesidad de leer en inglés y cansada de esperar que actualizaran las historias que me gustan decidí escribir la mía. Muchas gracias por decir que soy una buena escritora.

Cyber Horse: Gracias por tu opinión, sé que aún hay muchas preguntas, pero te aseguro que se irán contestando a lo largo del fic. De hecho próximamente habrá un episodio en el que Rei se encargará de explicar a los chicos todo lo que está pasando. Ojalá que sigas leyendo.

Nadryl: Gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que disfrutan la historia. Y con todos estos ánimos dudo mucho dejarla inconclusa.

Wow. Me cansé, pero realmente disfruté respondiendo los reviews. Ojalá también me den su opinión de este capi. Si los reviews siguen así me esforzaré al máximo para actualizar a la mayor brevedad posible. Ahora sí los dejo con el fic.

Dedicatoria: A todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su opinión. Mil Gracias!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 2: El Guardián del Aire

Lo único que se escucho después fue el grito de Bryan. Los corazones de los tres jóvenes se aceleraron sin que éstos pudieran evitarlo. Había muerto. Se había marchado y ni siquiera lo habían visto venir. Una pequeña noche de diversión había sido la excusa por la que los tres rusos habían decidido reunirse esa noche. Ese maldito martes 13 de Noviembre. El aire frío típico de los inviernos rusos parecía haberse vuelto aún más crudo. No podía ser cierto. El pelirrojo cumpliría 21 años en dos semanas, habían planeado tantas cosas para su cumpleaños. Y ahora, todo se derrumbaba, quizá el día 13 si era de mala suerte después de todo.

"Yuriy" fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Kuznetzov al tiempo que contemplaba la gran cantidad de nieve y tierra que se había levantado al momento del impacto. Había fallado. Las lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos, pero no debía permitirlo. Si lo hacía, estaría llorando por su muerte, y tendría que aceptar el hecho de que se había marchado. No pensaba hacerlo, no hasta que estuviera seguro. El pelilavanda sentía una terrible culpa por no haber logrado acercarse a tiempo para ayudar al ex líder de los Demolition Boys. Pronto la visibilidad comenzó a mejorar permitiéndole acercarse a verificar como se encontraba. Entonces distinguió la silueta de una persona muy conocida para él. Se había salvado. No sabía como, ni mucho menos le importaba pero el joven ruso había salido ileso. Todos se miraban impactados buscando una explicación.

Ivanov tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido, pero algo le decía que las voces que había escuchado hace unos momentos podían tener algo que ver. Después de todo, se habían empeñado en repetir las mismas palabras.'Tú puedes hacerlo. Podemos hacerlo. Sólo tienes que permitirnos ayudarte' recordó. 'Seguramente fue mi imaginación' concluyó, ignorando la idea de que aquellos misteriosos seres le hubiesen ayudado. Lo que el joven no sabía era que las voces habían sido escuchadas también por otros dos rusos.

"Estás bien" afirmó el dueño de Falborg antes de abrazar a Tala. Estaba ahí, realmente seguía con ellos. Aún presa del miedo se aferró a su amigo palpando su cuerpo, sintiendo su suave respiración acariciar su cuello cuando su amigo recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo apartó un poco para poder contemplarlo. Seguía ahí, con sus preciosos ojos azul ártico, su piel nívea y su hermoso cabello rojo. Nuevamente rodeó el cuerpo de su amigo con sus brazos, abrazándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria, tratando de convencerse de que todo era real. Usualmente, él no se permitía esa clase de debilidades, o dicho de otro modo, demostraciones de afecto. Pero por un segundo había llegado a creer que nunca más lo vería y se dio cuenta de una cosa, que no podía soportar esa idea. Por unos breves instantes, Kuznetzov había creído escuchar unas voces, pero ahora que tenía a su amigo con él y a salvo, lo demás poco le importaba, así que no le dio más importancia al asunto.

Mientras tanto el gato continuaba buscando una explicación, mientras que el dueño de Dranzer continuaba inmóvil, limitándose a observar a sus amigos abrazarse con cariño. El neko-jin simplemente no lo entendía, así que se dedicó a observar al joven que lo tenía en sus brazos. El ex-líder de los Blade Breakers ni siquiera había notado que lo miraban pues seguía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Había sido un milagro, por más que le disgustara emplear el término estaba conciente de que esa era la única palabra capaz de explicar lo sucedido. 'Me pareció escuchar unas suaves voces hace un momento diciendo: tú puedes hacerlo' recordó el chico de ojos carmín. Era cierto que bien podía haber sido idea suya, pero algo le decía que no era así. Por otro lado el chino seguía atónito, algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo y algo le decía que Kai podía tener algo que ver con lo ocurrido. Porque él, a diferencia de los demás sabía que eso no había sido suerte. Esa esfera había sido desviada usando magia.

Rei continuaba descansando en los brazos de Kai sumido en sus pensamientos. Disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo. Ellos nunca habían sido muy unidos, pero eso podía arreglarse. 'Tal vez pueda pedirle ayuda. No. Ya tomé una decisión. Esto es asunto mío, es mi misión, yo la acepté por voluntad propia. No puedo permitir que ellos salgan heridos.' Se recordó. Con lentitud llevo su mano izquierda a su pecho y con ella palpó el precioso tesoro, bajo su ropa, que protegía. 'Es increíble que me hayan seguido todo este tiempo sólo por obtener este objeto. No puedo creer que realmente nos estemos matando por algo tan pequeño. No cabe duda que es muy especial, lamentablemente, ellos también lo saben' se dijo mentalmente. De repente un cambio en la atmósfera lo hizo salir de su reflexivo estado, aunque sólo Kon tenía la capacidad de notarlo. El viento que había permanecido inmóvil ahora inundaba el ambiente de una nueva y extraña energía.

"El aire está raro" murmuró el chino.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" cuestionó Hiwatari. El neko cerró los ojos y meditó durante un momento la forma más conveniente de explicar al bicolor lo que en ese momento ocurría.

Pronto el bicolor obtuvo su respuesta. El aire ahora parecía gemir, e incluso gritar totalmente lleno de ira y no se necesitaba la habilidad del guardián de la tierra para darse cuenta. A pesar de ello, el joven pelinegro se dispuso a responderle al dueño del Fénix. "El aire generalmente está tan tranquilo que rara vez notamos su existencia. Pero ahora está lleno de miedo, odio, rencor, de emociones" Explicó Rei antes de ser interrumpido por su interlocutor.

"Y eso ¿Qué significa?" Cuestionó el chico de ojos rubí.

"Que el aire ya ha elegido a quien será su guardián. " Respondió el herido joven. Por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio, pero al ver la confusión de su líder, continuó su explicación "Es decir que alguien podrá controlar su poder" agregó esperando que no hubiese más preguntas. Sin nada más que decir abandonó los brazos del joven, pero no había logrado alejarse más de dos pasos cuando nuevamente sintió la necesidad de detenerse. Después de eso, no volvió a hacer otro intento de avanzar y su líder y él se miraron sin decir una sola palabra.

Una nueva explosión interrumpió el silencio que hace unos minutos inundaba el lugar. Aquel ser encapuchado continuaba disparándoles a Yuriy y Bryan, mientras éstos esquivaban con dificultad la agresión. La verdad era que su enemigo comenzaba a desesperarse puesto que le parecía imposible la gran cantidad de veces que había fallado y algo le hacía pensar que uno de esos rusos tenía algo que ver con ello.

Finalmente el ruso tomó una decisión. 'No puedo permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie los lastime. Lo prometí. El día en que abandonamos la Abadía, me juré a mi mismo que nadie volvería a lastimarnos y pienso cumplirlo, sin importar el precio.' Pensó el chico mientras se ponía de pie frente a su adversario. Ya estaba harto de todo, de que lo atacaran, de no entender lo que ocurría, pero especialmente de huir. Él no era de los huían, y no iba a comenzar ahora con ese mal hábito. Primero muerto. Aparentemente el chico no comprendía que esta última afirmación podría no estar muy lejos de volverse realidad.

Cientos de voces comenzaron a escucharse nuevamente, o quizá era sólo su imaginación. De haber llevado su blade con él seguramente hubiera podido intentar atacar, pero sin él estaba totalmente indefenso. Así que permaneció ahí, inmóvil, esperando el fatal golpe y teniendo fe en que, de algún modo, lograría salvarse de su fatal destino. Fue entonces que lo sintió. No supo lo que era exactamente, pero una extraña seguridad se había apoderado de él. Una oscura esfera se dirigía directamente a él. Las voces continuaban insistiendo en su petición, ¿Acaso debía aceptar su trato? ¿Cómo saber si podía confiar en ellas?

De pronto sintió como alguien se abrazaba a él en señal de apoyo. No había nada más que pensar. Si no actuaba ahora él también saldría lastimado y eso era algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptaría, así que sin pensarlo más tomó una decisión. 'Acepto' pensó al tiempo que el aire se agitaba. Los árboles se mecían como si fueran a ser arrancados de la tierra. No había marcha atrás, era hora de ver lo que esos dichosos seres podían hacer. Su mirada se concentró en el ataque esperando que sus nuevos aliados tuvieran razón.

En un instante todo su cuerpo se tensó. Algo estaba cambiando en él, lo sentía en su piel, en sus pensamientos y todo su ser. Esa energía comenzaba a colarse por cada una de sus venas. Nunca antes había sentido algo como eso. Entonces supo lo que debía hacer. Fijó su mirada en su objetivo y esperó tranquilo a que la energía negativa que se aproximaba buscara impactarse contra él. 'Piensa que va a matarme. ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa se va a llevar el imbécil ese!' se comentó a sí mismo.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que observaban a continuación. La poderosa esfera había sido destruida, era como si el aire la hubiese despedazado, aunque lo más sorprendente era quien había sido el responsable de esa acción…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado. Dejé varias dudas que son la pista para los siguientes capítulos. ¿Las vieron? También hay ciertas "incoherencias" que he dejado ya que explican mucho de lo que ocurrirá. Le pido que las dudas que tengan me las comenten, porque como ya dije habrá un episodio de explicaciones y si me ayudan diciendo las dudas que les han quedado será más fácil que no olvide mencionar algún detalle. Les informo que el capítulo 3 también está terminado. Así que si me mandan sus bellos comentarios lo subiré pronto.

Cuídense.

Con cariño Addanight.


	3. Colisión Tácita

Antes de comenzar responderé, de forma breve, los reviews.

Youko Sakuma: Me alegra que te haya gustado, ojalá que este capi también, aunque me da la impresión de que quizá te deje más intrigada que el anterior.

Nekot: Muchas gracias tu opinión positiva significa mucho para mí. En cuanto a la de Tala, la verdad la pensé mucho, porque no decidía si lastimarlo o no, pero al final decidí que no. Espero tu review de este capítulo y ojalá que también te guste.

Nadryl: Te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de formular las preguntas que pedí, en realidad me están siendo de mucha ayuda y puedes estar segura que la mayoría se responderán en los siguientes dos capítulos. Ojalá que te siga gustando Vínculo Mágico. Viva el KAIXREI!

Capitan(a) Muchiko S: Review por actualización, me parece un trato justo. Ja ja ja. ¿Tu elemento favorito es el aire? El mío también, aunque es obvio tomando en cuenta que es mi elemento. Espero que te agrade a quien elegí para ser su guardián. Gracias por leer. Espero tu siguiente comentario.

Damika Hiwatari: En realidad la intriga seguirá en aumento en este capítulo, aunque la batalla está por terminar. Ojala disfrutes el fic.

Arashey yasha: No sabes el gusto que tengas esa opinión de mi fic. Espero que tu opinión mejor con este chapter.

Yan Zi Lang: Gracias por tu opinión. Tus preguntas encontrarán respuesta en este capi. En realidad si recibí bastantes reviews y agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos. Ojalá que disfrutes esta chapter tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Lo hice un poco más largo. Por eso me tardé más, ya que aunque estaba listo, decidí ampliarlo y juntar dos capis.

Agumon Girl: Me da gusto que te haya parecido una buena historia ojála que sea igual con este capítulo.

Alexia LKLR: Aquí está el tan esperado capítulo de VM, bueno yo digo que es muy esperado, ojalá que todos los que lo leen se diviertan, porque eso es lo que pretendo. Espero tu opinión.

Cyber Horse: Como ya dije siempre es de mucha ayuda que me dejen sus dudas para cuidar que sean explicadas en los siguientes capítulos. Como en realidad se mucho sobre el tema, a veces olvido que hay cosas que la gente no sabe, por eso te pido que cada vez que tengas preguntas me las mandes. Gracias por leer.

KaT IvanoV: Lo sé soy mala, pero toda buena escritora sabe que siempre hay que dejar al lector deseando más. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de formular tus preguntas, ya que fuiste una de las pocas que lo hizo. En realidad me sirvieron para estructurar los siguientes episodios. La misteriosa identidad del guardián del aire la sabrán en este capi. Espero tu review.

Kira: Siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios, porque me levantan mucho el ánimo. Te aseguro que me esforzaré mucho en cada uno de los capítulos. A decir verdad, este fic, iba a ser algo pequeño, pero he llegado al punto en que la historia se ha comenzado a escribir a sí misma. Espero realmente algún día ser profesional, pero por lo pronto me enfocaré en el presente. Nota: Espero que alguien note que este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores.

Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov: Me fascina pensar que mi historia realmente les está gustando. Como ya mencioné, este proyecto iba a ser algo simple, pero ahora me es imposible. Se me siguen ocurriendo cosas. Tengo tres páginas enteras con las ideas de los siguientes capítulos. Ojalá que consideres que valió la pena invertir mi tiempo en escribir este capítulo.

Shiroi Tsuki: Pues a petición de casi todos, me ví en la necesidad de darles un capi un poco más largo. Ojalá que les guste, es en retribución por todos sus maravillosos y lindos reviews. Aunque me temo que siempre te quedarás con gas de seguir leyendo. Ja ja ja, soy malvada.

Murtilla: ¿Kon el más débil del grupo? Pues dejaré que tu misma lo juzgues en esta capítulo, ya me dirás en la siguiente si piensas igual. ¿Te recordó a CCS? No lo había pensado, pero quizá se parece un poco. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Spark Clutches: Gracias, significa mucho para mí que mis lectores (Addanight todavía no puede creer que realmente tenga lectores) disfruten tanto esta historia. Te prometo dar lo mejor de mi para que quede maravillosa.

Ariad Hiwatari: Que alegría que te guste. Te juro que actualicé tan pronto me fue posible.

Con esto terminamos con los reviews y yo sigo saltando de alegría porque no esperaba tanto, espero que este capítulo también se gane sus corazones. Y que no me linchen cuando vean quien es el guardián del aire, o peor aún cuando vean la forma en que termina el capítulo.

Para las aclaraciones sobre este fic, hagan favor de leer el primer capítulo

Ahora sí, por fin, pasemos al fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 3: Colisión Tácita

Nadie daba crédito a lo que observaban a continuación. La poderosa esfera había sido destruida, era como si el aire la hubiese despedazado, aunque lo más sorprendente era quien había sido el responsable de esa acción. Yuriy no podía creerlo. No dijo nada sólo se aferró aún más al cuerpo de su amigo. Este volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Quizá era pequeña, pero definitivamente era tan hermosa como las lavandas orbes del joven.

Por otro lado, Rei seguía sin encontrar el más mínimo sentido a lo ocurrido. "¿Cómo es posible que el guardián del aire sea Bryan? Esto no puede ser nada bueno" manifestó el neko.

"¿Porque lo dices?" Preguntó el ruso-japonés.

"Porque son totalmente incompatibles" afirmó Rei, guardando para sí mismo el mayor motivo de su preocupación. No creía conveniente involucrar más a los chicos de lo que ya estaban. Él mismo se había condenado a ese destino, pero Kai y Yuriy aún no estaban lo suficientemente metidos en aquel asunto. Él no era capaz de escuchar sus voces, pero sentía sus presencias. Sólo esperaba terminar rápido con esta lucha, antes de que ellos dos también aceptaran el pacto que Kuznetzov acababa de realizar. 'Quizá aún puedo hacer algo por él' afirmó antes de que una varonil voz lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

"¿Quiénes son incompatibles?" Cuestionó Hiwatari, preguntándose de quien hablada el chino. 'Quizá tantas heridas y golpes lo dejaron un poco confundido' pensó el dueño de Dranzer, sin dejar de observar a su interlocutor. Su hermoso y lacio cabello caía delicadamente sobre su piel morena. Dado que era sostenido por una delgada liga dejaba libre la mayor parte de su cabello, permitiéndole a este para acariciar las heridas causadas por las constantes batallas que sobre su piel se vislumbraban. Su cuerpo estaba devastado, sin embargo su imagen se veían fuerte e imponente, en realidad Kai nunca había visto al neko despedir esa fuerza, excepto cuando luchaba con su blade. El resto del tiempo siempre lo había visto como un responsable, tranquilo y educado joven. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo en esta nueva faceta, no podía dejar de cuestionarse. 'Es increíble, es como si fuera otra persona. ¿Qué más ocultará Rei? Pensándolo bien ¿Quién es en realidad Rei Kon?'. Con lo ocurrido en las últimas horas era más que obvio que el chico era especial, en un modo que el dueño del fénix era incapaz de entender.

"Él y las sílfides" agregó el joven de cabello azabache acabando con la concentración de su amigo. 'Le estoy dando más información de la que necesita, lo mejor es que cuide lo que digo si en verdad quiero que se mantenga al margen. Pero, ¿Es eso lo que quiero? Acaso no he deseado cientos de veces no tener que luchar sólo. ¿Será que me disgusta la idea de trabajar con ellos? No, no es eso. Es sólo que estoy seguro que si se entrometen terminarán lidiando con algo que es mucho más grande que ellos. Tal como ocurrió conmigo. No saben lo que sacrificarán a cambio de este poder. Es cierto que les abrirá cientos de nuevas posibilidades, pero también los privará de tener una vida normal. Sus vidas ya han sido lo suficientemente devastadas, no se merecen terminar involucrados en esto. ¿Qué acaso no lo ven?¿Por qué no los dejan en paz de una buena vez?' pensó Kon sumido en su frustración, si el destino y los elementos así lo querían, y ellos aceptaban, nada podía hacer al respecto.

"¿Los seres protectores del aire?" Indagó el bicolor interrumpiendo los pensamientos del guardián. "He leído algo de ellas." agregó el dueño de Dranzer al ver la sorpresa en las gemas doradas de su interlocutor. 'Por lo que he leído el agua, el aire, el fuego y la tierra, tienen seres que se encargan de protegerlos y controlarlos, y las sílfides son las encargadas del aire' recordó el ex líder de los Blade Breakers.

"¿Por qué dices que son incompatibles? Agregó Kai esperando la respuesta de su ex compañero.

"En primer lugar porque el aire es un elemento pasivo. A las sílfides no les gustan las agresiones de ningún tipo. Va en contra de su naturaleza" respondió Rei guardando para sí mismo el resto de la información que poseía sobre el asunto. No tenía caso preocupar a su capitán por algo que ni siquiera había pasado y que, afortunadamente, podía no pasar. 'Sólo espero que Bryan no sea lo suficientemente estúpido. Por fin pasa de la media noche. Hemos dejado de estar indefensos. Si tan sólo los malditos tocaran tierra.' Se dijo así mismo al tiempo que suspiraba resignado. No había nada más que hacer y lo sabía. Ahora todo dependía del ojilavanda. 'No tengo la fuerza para sostener una batalla. Quizá sólo tenga una oportunidad. Si lucho seguramente no viviré para contarlo. No, morir no es una posibilidad, no con ellos involucrados. Además un golpe en el momento adecuado es todo lo que necesito' se mencionó mentalmente tratando de ser positivo.

"¿Sorprendido?" preguntó Bryan al sujeto encapuchado con su tono de voz favorito, el sarcasmo. Aparentemente el joven Kuznetzov no sabía cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

"Ahora estás perdido" agregó el pelilavanda con demasiada seguridad para el gusto de los presentes.

"No me hagas reír. Si tuvieras un elemento activo, o supieras al menos utilizar el tuyo, quizá estaría preocupado, pero ¿que puede hacer contra mí una pequeña brisa?" culminó su misterioso enemigo despertando la ira de Bryan. Se estaba burlando de él y eso lo iba a pagar caro. 'No, no puedo dejarme llevar. Les prometí que no haría nada por impulso y que prestaría atención a su advertencia. Al menos eso les debo, después de todo están ayudando a un total desconocido' Meditó el dueño de Falborg, entonces hizo lo que nunca antes, no hizo nada. Simplemente calló.

"¿Qué pasa? Creí que deseabas darme una buena batalla. No me digas, tú también necesitas algo de motivación para atacar ¿cierto?" cuestionó. Entonces, su maligna mirada se posó en Yuriy.

Tala aún trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de él. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, dos fuertes brazos lo aprisionaron. Sin que pudiese evitarlo el pelirrojo comenzó a elevarse junto a su captor. El agarre de su agresor lo estaba dejando sin aire, pero no era eso lo que lo debilitaba en realidad, sino la atmósfera que se respiraba en los alrededores del sujeto. El ambiente era tan pesado que parecía no haber aire. El oxígeno comenzaba a hacerle falta y tanto su fuerza como sus intentos de liberarse iban en descenso.

"Yuriy. Déjalo en paz" gritó el otro joven, mientras el resto de los presentes se dedicaba a mirar. Rei luchaba con su instinto de no ayudar a su amigo. No podía dejarse llevar o desperdiciaría la única oportunidad de sacarlos a todos con vida. Esta conciente de que probablemente su cuerpo no soportaría realizar más de un ataque y terminaría hecho pedazos junto con sus compañeros.

Ese había sido el límite. Una cosa era permitir que lo insultaran y otra muy diferente que alguien se atreviera a tocar a una de las pocas personas por las que sentía afecto. Era hora de actuar, ya se preocuparía después de pagar el precio. 'Sé que se los había prometido, pero por favor ayúdenme, realmente necesito hacer esto' pensó al tiempo que una suave brisa rozaba su cuerpo. Eso era lo que sentía sólo leves roces, a pesar de que el viento parecía un verdadero huracán, para él era como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Por lo que había entendido de la breve explicación de sus nuevos amigos, lo único que necesitaba era pensar en el ataque que deseaba efectuar no sería difícil, después de todo los ataques de su blade se basaban en el viento. Concentrándose imaginó cada movimiento que harían las sílfides con una asombrosa exactitud. Ahora que lo tenía en mente debía darle energía 'Si entendí bien tengo que transmitirles mis emociones, tal como lo haría con Falborg. Esto sí que es un problema, ¿Acaso no saben que lo único que puedo sentir es odio? Ni hablar, tendré que usarlo' decidió Bryan dispuesto a atacar, pero no ocurrió nada. '¿Qué sucede?' cuestionó a sus nuevas aliadas.

'_No puedes realizar nuestro ataque hasta que no lo hagas tuyo'_ susurraron cientos de voces en su mente. 'Hacerlo mío. ¿Cómo haces algo tuyo?' se preguntó Kuznetzov. Realmente no tenía tiempo para esto. Ivanov necesitaba ayuda. El gato seguía sin hacer nada. Y Hiwatari bien podía ser el siguiente blanco. La presión comenzaba a ser demasiado para él, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ello. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido tantas vidas en sus manos. El dueño de Falborg comenzaba a perder el control. No quería seguir siendo un simple espectador, tenía que actuar, pero hasta que no descifrara como hacer suyo el dichoso ataque no podría hacerlo.

Entonces recordó que Boris nunca los llamó por sus verdaderos nombres, él mismo rechaza su verdadero nombre, porque cuando no lo llamaban así sentía que dejaba de ser él. ¿Acaso esa era una forma en que Boris seguía teniendo control sobre él? 'Debo ponerle un nombre' Se dijo bastante orgulloso de haber descubierto el secreto. Pero este no era un buen momento para su auto alabanza. Era hora de actuar. Estaba listo, o al menos eso creía, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, era ahora o nunca.

Por algunos momentos el viento comenzó a apaciguarse mientras una gran energía comenzaba a reunirse. Pronto pudo ver cientos de seres a su alrededor. Todos de unos quince centímetros y con unas bellas y traslúcidas alas. Sus compañeros estaban listos, el verdadero reto venía ahora, debía demostrar que era capaz de controlar el poder del aire, decidido se concentró todo lo que pudo y dio la orden de ejecutar el ataque. El poder era impresionante. Pero había un precio y él lo sabía, era un sacrificio, pero valdría la pena. Todo con tal de que ellos estuvieran bien.

La mirada lavanda se posó sobre su enemigo. Debía tener cuidado de no lastimar demasiado a Yuriy o nunca se lo perdonaría. Tenía dudas, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, por lo que prosiguió. Sus enemigos estaban impacientes, en todos lo años que llevaban de servicio a su señor, nunca habían visto algo como lo que ahora ocurría. Esa extraña sensación de que no podían huir de lo que sea que se avecinaba se había apoderado de ellos. Fuera lo que fuera, era algo demasiado grande.

"Colisión Tácita" Gritó el nuevo guardián. El aire comenzó a transformarse en cientos de agujas que atacaban y atravesaban a sus oponentes sin piedad. Pronto su mirada se posó en el pelirrojo que comenzaba a caer debido a que su captor había soltado su agarre. Corrió y con una impresionante agilidad lo atrapó en sus brazos. Totalmente feliz miró los bellos ojos azul ártico del chico que observaba como algo invisible atravesaba a los encapuchados. El ataque continuó por algunos minutos. 'Algo no está bien. Yo ya no les estoy indicando que ataquen. Las sílfides están fuera de control, necesito detenerlas.' Pensó Kuznetzov. Entonces colocó a Ivanov en el suelo. Dio unos pasos y cerró los ojos pidiéndoles mentalmente que cesaran su labor. Pero lejos de escucharlo las hadas comenzaron a atacarlo a él también. La sangre comenzaba a brotar de las diversas heridas causadas, todas profundas, dejando un rastro carmín a lo largo de su nívea piel. Ni siquiera los místicos seres podían controlar la gran energía desatada.

Kai no estaba seguro en que momento había ocurrido. Sólo sabía que el oriental había corrido hacia su nuevo protegido. El neko estaba conciente de lo que debía hacer, aunque esto no hacía que la idea le agradara más. El único modo de detener el poder del aire, era atacándolo, aunque tuviese que lastimar al dueño del halcón en el proceso. Su mirada se afiló y una nueva energía se hizo presente en el ambiente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

"Encrucijada subterránea" fueron las palabras que salieron del chico con rasgos felinos. El suelo a sus pies comenzó a temblar. Mientras este comenzaba a desnivelarse formando senderos de tierra que buscaban arremeter contra un solo objetivo, el joven de ojos amatistas y guardián de las sílfides.

Las energías de ambos elementos arremetieron la una contra la otra. Después de un breve el poder de los elementos buscó impactarse nuevamente arremetiendo con toda su fuerza sobre su blanco. Después de dos nuevas explosiones todo había terminado. Los dos cuerpos, que lamentablemente habían servido de blanco hace unos momentos, se impactaron destrozados contra la tierra. Los espectadores se quedaron inmóviles viendo el terrible daño que la tierra y el aire habían sido capaces de causar, no sólo en los alrededores, sino en sus respectivos guardianes. Sin embargo, nada podían hacer ahora al respecto, después de todo la batalla ya había concluido.

Notas de la autora:

Ojala que les haya gustado. No olviden los reviews. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Bye

Addanight


	4. Por última vez

Antes de comenzar responderé los reviews:

Cyber Horse: Sé que estuvo algo confuso el capítulo, pero no te preocupes que los siguientes capítulos se dedicarán a explicar con más claridad lo que está pasando. Me alegra que a pesar de la confusión te siga agradando el fic. Trataré de ser más clara ¿ok? Gracias por leer.

Youko Sakuma: ¿Tú también te confundiste? No te preocupes el capi en sí estaba confuso. Espero que te guste este capi y que te aclare algunas dudas.

Aniat Hikoui: Gracias por tus comentarios, te aseguro que siempre los tomaré muy en cuenta. Espero tu opinión de este chapter. Ojalá te guste.

Nadryl: Que bueno que te haya gustado a pesar de la confusión. Trataré de explicar con más detalle en este capi. Si al terminar aún tienes dudas dímelas para ver la forma de que el fic las responda. Disfruta el capítulo.

Nekot: Me alegra que te haya gustado que eligiera a Bryan. Sé que el romance no se ha mostrado mucho hasta ahora, pero en este capítulo por fin comenzaré a desarrollarlo. Gracias por tus ánimos.

Shiroi Tsuki: Creo que eres la primera a la que este capi le aclaró dudas en vez de causárselas. Espero que también te guste este chapter.

KaT IvanoV: Como ya te había dicho, les estoy dando uso a las preguntas, ojalá que disfrutes el capítulo. Que conste que ahora si lo hice largo.

Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov: Sé que aún no explico porque Rei no podía usar sus poderes, ni el motivo por el que lo perseguían, pero es que eso le toca explicarlo a Rei y en los capítulos anteriores ha estado un poco ocupado. No te preocupes que lo dirá en los siguientes capítulos.

Rayka Hiwatari Kon: Que bueno que te gustara, siempre es gusto que haya nuevos lectores. Espero que este no te decepcione. Esperaré tu opinión de él ¿ok?

Antes de comenzar quisiera advertirles, que en este capítulo las cosas comenzarán a calmarse para que los personajes tengan un respiro y puedan comenzar a dar explicaciones, espero que no se aburran. No olviden decirme sus dudas, porque los siguientes capítulos son de explicaciones y no quisiera omitir alguna explicación importante. Gracias por los reviews. Espero impaciente los comentarios de este Capítulo. Y ahora, después de cuatrocientos mil años, pasemos a lo que nos interesa, el FIC!

Vínculo Mágico

Capítulo 4: Por última vez

A pesar de que las cortinas permanecían cerradas, los rayos del sol se colaban tímidamente por los enormes ventanales de la habitación principal, iluminando sutilmente todo lo que ésta guardaba. Los hermosos muebles de cedro brillaban al contacto con la luz del día, al igual que los diversos cuadros que adornaban las añiles paredes. La oscuridad de éstas contrastaba con la suave y ligeramente manchada alfombra azul celeste que se encontraba a lo largo del piso. En el centro de todas estas lujosas cosas estaba una cama matrimonial envuelta en finas y desordenadas sábanas de seda blanca acompañadas de un enorme cobertor, del mismo color, con la letra H bordada en el centro con un brillante hilo negro. Justo debajo de estos últimos objetos descansaba un exhausto joven. Numerosas heridas se vislumbraban a lo largo de su piel. Sus oscuros y negros cabellos se esparcían libremente a lo largo de la almohada. Su rostro permanecía tranquilo y su respiración era tan suave que parecía poder extinguirse en cualquier momento.

Un suspiro proveniente del sofá, ubicado a un costado de la cama, interrumpió el terrible silencio que hasta hace unos momentos reinaba en la habitación. La hora de la comida había pasado ya hacía algún tiempo y desde entonces no se había movido de ahí. Pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, sin duda, ese había sido el día más largo de toda su vida.

"Aún no despierta y no creo que lo haga todavía no ha pasado ni un día" expresó la apuesta figura de Kai Hiwatari.

"Entonces ¿por qué no te has movido de ahí? Hasta donde yo sé no eres su niñera. Ya deberías haberlo echado a la calle, para que deje de causarnos problemas" manifestó un joven pelirrojo que lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

"Sigues con lo mismo Yuriy. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que entiendas que las cosas a veces no son como aparentan? Yo sé que lo hizo por una buena razón" contestó el bicolor sin lograr ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

"¡Tu eres el que parece no entender Kai! Bryan está tendido en una cama por su culpa. Primero lo atacó y luego lo utilizó. Lo obligó a terminar el trabajo aún sabiendo las repercusiones que su cuerpo tendría." Exclamó el líder de los Demolition Boys mientras sus ojos se humedecían con las lágrimas que desde hacía ya varias horas luchaban por abandonar las azules orbes del joven.

"Nosotros no estábamos lo suficientemente cerca. No podemos saber lo que ocurrió entre ellos" Respondió Hiwatari. No podía permitir que siguiera hablando así de Rei, no sin saber si era culpable. Él no estaba realmente molesto con Yuriy, más bien estaba preocupado, principalmente porque las palabras de su amigo parecían tener más sentido a cada momento. Pero no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, de ningún modo se iba a permitir creerlo.

Ambos rusos guardaron silencio por un momento, trayendo a sus mentes los últimos hechos acontecidos la noche anterior, o mejor dicho, la madrugada de ese día.

_Flash Back_

"Encrucijada subterránea" fueron las palabras que salieron del chico con rasgos felinos. El suelo a sus pies comenzó a temblar, mientras éste comenzaba a desnivelarse formando senderos de tierra que buscaban arremeter contra un solo objetivo, el joven de ojos amatistas y guardián de las sílfides.

Las energías de ambos elementos arremetieron la una contra la otra. Sus respectivos guardianes cruzaron sus miradas y sin que los dos espectadores entendieran el motivo, observaron como se sonreían al tiempo que el ataque del otro se impactaba contra sus cuerpos. Las agujas formadas por las sílfides arremetieron contra el chino, quien a pesar del dolor causado por los numerosos impactos permaneció firme en el lugar en donde se encontraba parado. Por su parte Bryan había sentido como un gran poder se impactaba con él dejándolo tendido en el suelo y al borde de la inconciencia. Entonces Kon comenzó a avanzar hacia su protegido.

"Aún no terminamos" exclamó Rei al tiempo que se agachaba y sostenía a Bryan permitiéndole permanecer de pie. "Colisión Tácita" "Encrucijada Subterránea" exclamaron ambos jóvenes respectivamente. Después de un breve momento el poder de los elementos buscó impactarse nuevamente arremetiendo con toda su fuerza sobre su blanco. Kuznetzov había recuperado el control sobre las sílfides, ahora no sentía odio, en realidad, ya no sentía nada. Las poderosas agujas atravesaron nuevamente a los seres encapuchados, los cuales comenzaron a caer al suelo, donde ya los esperaba el ataque del guardián de la tierra.

Después de dos nuevas explosiones todo había terminado. Los dos cuerpos, que lamentablemente habían servido de blanco hace unos momentos, se impactaron destrozados contra la tierra. Sólo para desaparecer segundos después. Los espectadores se quedaron inmóviles viendo el terrible daño que la tierra y el aire habían sido capaces de causar, no sólo en los alrededores, sino en sus respectivos guardianes. Sin embargo, nada podían hacer ahora al respecto, después de todo la batalla ya había concluido.

En ese momento el agarre del gato cesó, causando que el guardián del aire cayera al suelo. El joven ojilavanda abrió nuevamente sus ojos al sentir un agradable calor rodear su cuerpo. Su mirada se cruzó con los hermosos y húmedos ojos azul ártico de Yuriy Ivanov. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y trató de decir algo, pero su voz fue incapaz de salir de sus labios. Su compañero notó sus esfuerzos por comunicarse con él. "Tranquilo, ya habrá tiempo para que me lo digas" fue lo último que el joven alcanzó a oír antes de perder la conciencia.

Por otro lado el neko había soltado a su protegido por falta de fuerza, pero se empeñaba en permanecer de pie. Hiwatari se colocó frente a él. Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve y mágico momento. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del ojiambarino. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una sólo palabra. Para cuando Kai había reaccionado, el chino ya se había desvanecido en sus brazos. Y había sido ahí cuando había visto sus hermosos ojos, por última vez.

_Fin del Flash Back_

"Creo que todo es bastante obvio, pero como pareces no entenderlo, mejor los dejaré solos" exclamó ácidamente el joven Ivanov mientras salía de la habitación.

'No lo soporto. ¿Por qué lo defiende? Acaso no se da cuenta de que todo esto es su culpa. ¿Por qué vino a casa de Kai en primer lugar? Eso no pudo haber sido una casualidad, quizá él lo planeó desde el principio. Fuimos muy estúpidos al confiar en él, y ahora el que está pagando el precio es…' pensaba el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a la habitación en la que se encontraba Kuznetzov. Sin embargo, inmediatamente cambió de idea y regresó a la habitación de la que había salido hace tan sólo un momento.

"Sabes Kai deberíamos dejar de engañarnos y aceptar que ninguno de los dos despertará en un buen tiempo. También sería bueno esperar a escuchar su versión" dijo Tala desde el marco de la puerta.

"¿Eso significa que ya no culpas a Rei?" cuestionó el ruso japonés.

"Significa que no lo culparé hasta que tenga la capacidad de defenderse" respondió el ojiazul. En realidad los motivos le tenían muy sin cuidado, había lastimado a su amigo y eso era lo único que le importaba, sin embargo, estaba conciente de que le debía al chino el bienestar de Kai, así que lo menos que podía hacer era escuchar lo que el chico tenía que decir. El ruso japonés ya le había proporcionado toda la información que había obtenido del neko durante la batalla, sin embargo, la verdad era que esto lejos de tranquilizarlo, se había encargado de despertar aún más dudas en él.

Una pequeña vibración en el piso había interrumpido la conversación de ambos rusos. Afortunadamente había sido tan leve que no había causado daño alguno, sólo había provocado que la mochila del neko cayera del mueble en que se encontraba causando que su contenido se esparciera por el suelo. En realidad no había mucho, sólo un libro y una cadena con un pequeño dije de una piedra transparente con visos dorados que Kai le había quitado del cuello a Kon por miedo a que se lastimara con él mientras dormía. El delgado y desgastado libro cayó abierto y Yuriy se acercó a recogerlo, cuando el contenido de las páginas llamó su atención.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el joven ruso mientras tomada el escrito en sus manos.

"No deberías husmear en las pertenencias de otras personas" agregó molesto el ruso japonés al ver violada la privacidad de su compañero.

"¿Ni siquiera, si puede ayudarnos a entender lo que está pasando?" cuestionó Tala, quien al escuchar el silencio de su compañero, decidió tomarlo como una respuesta afirmativa.

"Y bien ¿que dice?" cuestionó impaciente el bicolor. Husmear en las cosas de Rei no estaba bien, pero necesitaban una explicación y en el estado en que el gato se encontraba, podía pasar un buen tiempo antes de que pudiese obtener una respuesta.

"No tengo idea" respondió con tristeza el pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo que no tienes idea?" agregó confundido el dueño del Fénix.

"Está en chino" contestó el joven Ivanov mientras le mostraba los finos y perfectos trazos en la libreta.

"Mala suerte" agregó Kai. El chico no podía menos que sentirse abatido, ya que por un segundo había pensado que finalmente recibiría las explicaciones que tanta falta le hacían. Aunque, a decir verdad, no eran las respuestas lo que esperaba; sino simplemente ver las preciosas orbes doradas que, después la batalla, habían resplandecido de alegría y le habían causado una increíble paz justo antes de que el neko-jin cayera en sus brazos. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que quizá acababa de ver esas preciosas orbes por última vez.

"Supongo que sí. Aunque esto me da una idea. Tú tienes una enorme biblioteca. ¿Por qué no revisamos los libros a ver si podemos averiguar algo? Después de todo por lo que el gato te dijo, estamos tratando con magia y elementos de la naturaleza ¿no? Podemos comenzar nuestra investigación con eso" sugirió el lobo a su amigo, sin ser capaz de ocultar su preocupación por la distracción que su ex compañero mostraba.

Ambos jóvenes abandonaron la habitación sin saber que dos pares de ojos, unos violáceos y otros citrinos, se habían abierto en el momento que ellos comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca. Hacía ya cerca de cinco horas que los dos rusos habían comenzado a revisar los libros, hasta ahora sin resultado. A pesar de la frustración que ambos sentían, se habían empeñado en continuar su búsqueda con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta, aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que el único que en realidad era capaz de dárselas era Rei.

"¿Acaso no hay un solo libro de magia en esta maldita biblioteca?" gritó Yuriy totalmente libre de paciencia. Sin embargo, su queja fue interrumpida por la caída de un libro de los estantes.

"¿El libro se cayó solo verdad?" cuestionó el ojiazul sonando bastante tranquilo y, a decir verdad lo estaba, ya que después de todo lo que había pasado, ya nada lo sorprendía, o al menos, casi nada.

"Sí" respondió el chico de ojos carmín con la misma calma que su interlocutor.

"Eso pensé" agregó su amigo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

"Kai no vas a creer esto" dijo Tala mientras su mirada se fijaba en el libro que segundos antes había terminado en el suelo.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿qué mi hogar está lleno de fantasmas? A estas alturas ya nada me sorprende" comentó esperando que el dueño de Wolborg no comenzara a elaborar fantásticas teorías que explicaran lo acontecido, porque si había algo que el chico tenía, en opinión de Hiwatari, eso era imaginación.

"No, el libro, mira la página" señaló Ivanov sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El libro había caído abierto y en las páginas se podía apreciar el siguiente texto.

_Los Cuatro Elementos_

_Todo lo que existe en el universo está formado por la combinación de los cuatro elementos: tierra, aire, fuego y agua. Cada uno de ellos posee una naturaleza diferente, por lo que sus poderes se complementan entre sí. El equilibrio entre estos cuatro poderes es necesario para que el mundo se mantenga en armonía._

_El Elemento Aire_

_Es, junto con la tierra, uno de los elementos pasivos dentro de los cuatro elementos mágicos. A pesar de ello, es un elemento sumamente poderoso y de naturaleza poco peligrosa. Sus seres mágicos son las sílfides, unas pequeñas e invisibles hadas de quince centímetros de altura, responsables de la existencia del viento. Éstos magníficos seres son tan rápidos que las palabras son demasiado lentas como para que puedan entenderlas, por lo que para llamarlas es necesario hacer uso del pensamiento. De esto se puede deducir que comunicarse con ellas requiere de una gran concentración y habilidad mental. Todo lo relacionado con el aire gira alrededor de la mente y el pensamiento._

_Pueden considerarse pertenecientes a este elemento todos aquellos que hayan nacido bajo los signos de: géminis, libra y acuario._

"¿Escuchaste eso?" preguntó el chico de ojos azúl ártico a su acompañante que, al igual que él, había interrumpido su lectura al oír ruidos provenientes de otro lugar de la mansión.

"Vino de las habitaciones. Iré a ver a Rei" respondió Kai antes de correr hacia su habitación. En la enorme mansión, sólo se encontraban ellos, puesto que él les había dado a los sirvientes unos días libres; para tener el lugar sólo para que él y sus amigos pudieran estar tranquilos y sobretodo, sin tener que dar explicaciones. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa, que su amigo había despertado finalmente.

"Yo voy a la habitación de Bryan" dicho esto el pelirrojo se encaminó hacia la habitación de su amigo de la infancia.

Al abrir la puerta, el joven no pudo ocultar su asombro. Su compañero que desde hacía casi un día había permanecido inconsciente, se encontraba ahora sentado al borde la cama. 'Bryan' fue lo único que pasó por la mente del ruso. En ese momento Kuznetzov dirigió la mirada hacia donde él se encontraba, pero algo en su mirada preocupó a Ivanov. Bryan no lo estaba viendo, de hecho, no parecía estar observando nada fijamente. Sus ojos parecían perdidos como si no reconociera nada o a nadie en la habitación. "Que bueno que ya despertaste" exclamó Yuriy mientras abrazaba a su amigo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, pero el joven de ojos lavandas no mostró reacción alguna, aparentemente su cuerpo estaba bien, pero su mente se encontraba perdida en algún lugar. El pelirrojo permaneció así, en silencio y abrazando a su compañero, tratando de convencer a su mente de que todo estaba bien. Pero sobre todo buscaba la fuerza para creer que Bryan regresaría a la normalidad y que en aquella lucha, no le había visto mirarle con cariño, por última vez.

En la habitación continua Kai se había quedado pasmado al abrir la puerta. Rei se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana. Sus lacios y oscuros cabellos caían sobre su espalda mientras la escasa luz de la luna iluminaba su devastado ser. 'Celestial' pensó el ex líder de los Blade Breakers, al tiempo que un ligero toque carmín se asomaba por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo, el gusto le duró poco al notar que algo no estaba bien con Rei. "Deberías estar en cama" dijo el dueño de dranzer al joven frente a él recuperando su usual pose fría. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna por lo que comenzó a acercarse. El chino pareció reaccionar ante la cercanía del ruso, pero lo único que hizo fue mirar en todas direcciones como si buscara algo, como si frente a él no hubiese nada, o al menos, no nada que llamara su atención o que reconociera. ¿Acaso el chico con quien años atrás había compartido equipo había muerto en la reciente batalla? ¿Era posible que aquel día hubiese visto a Rei Kon sonreírle por última vez?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

La verdad no estoy segura si van a felicitarme o a asesinarme después de lo que hice. Sé que no hubo mucha acción, pero es que para comenzar a explicar necesito que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco. Además de que ya va siendo hora de que haya algo de "interacción" entre los personajes. Ojalá que se les hayan resuelto algunas dudas, aunque sé que todavía quedan varias por responder. Que conste que la longitud de este capítulo fue mayor que la de los otros, y que esto es debido a que me lo pidieron mucho en los reviews. Díganme si los prefieren así o más cortos por favor. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejarme sus reviews.

Bye

Addanight


	5. La Magia de un Vínculo I

Antes de empezar quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero juro que tengo una excusa. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta la trama de esta historia es complicada, por lo que es necesario poner atención a los pequeños detalles. Por eso, me tomé un tiempo para revisar un poco la forma en que va avanzando. Gracias por su paciencia. Ahora responderé los reviews, de las maravillosas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejármelos:

Aniat Hikoui: Muchas gracias. No te rindas con las descripciones, que yo también era un asco en eso. Que bueno que la práctica si da fruto. Acerca de lo que Rei trataba de proteger, eso lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo. Para lo de los ojos tendrás que esperar. Y acerca de lo que es citrino. Bueno, el citrino es una variedad de cuarzos, y en mi humilde opinión es el más hermoso que existe. Si lo miras de lejos da la impresión de ser una simple piedra dorada. Pero si lo observas con más detenimiento, te das cuenta que es una piedra transparente, con visos dorados. También existe un cuarzo citrino que es igual sólo que con visos naranjas, aunque en el fic, sólo me refiero al que te describí primero. Espero que mi descripción te haya servido de algo. Espero tu opinión de esta capi.

Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Aunque espero que te agrade más la trama y la historia que los personajes. Aunque si no es así no te culpo. Es decir quien puede no amar a estos cuatro perfectos chicos. No olvides decirme que te pareció este capítulo.

Shiroi Tsuki: Supongo que tienes razón en que ya todos saben quienes son los dos próximos guardianes, pero aún tengo muchas otras cosas que espero los sorprendan en este fic. Gracias por tu review. No olvides dejar tu opinión de este chapter.

Murtilla: Me alegra saber que aún estás al pendiente en esta historia. Traté de meter la información de los otros elementos en este capi, pero era demasiada, así que a partir del siguiente chapter comenzaré a darla poco a poco. Sobre la piedra no se hablará hasta el siguiente capítulo. No dejes de comunicarme tu opinión ¿ok?

KaT IvanoV: Que bueno que disfrutaste el capi y que te haya dejado traumada es buena señal, significa que si leerás este capítulo. Me da gusto que hayas notado lo de los ojos, porque para mí era importante que lo notaran. Sé que fui mala con los chicos, pero trataré de enmendarme con este capi. No olvides dejarme tu review.

Kira: Me da gusto saber que aprecian que los haga más largos, porque pues obviamente, representa muchísimo más trabajo para la autora. No me sorprende que pensaras que era Kai el dueño del elemento, después de todo lo escribí con la intención de que se confundieran y creo que lo logré. Quería que lo de Boris fuera una sorpresa. Con las explicaciones me iré poco a poco, porque si no me voy a aburrir y ustedes también pero si las habrá lo juro. No muchas en este capítulo, pero sí en los siguientes.

Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya: Claro que te disculpo y te agradezco que sigas al pendiente del desarrollo de esta historia. A propósito ya leí la historia que me recomendaste y realmente me gustó. Espero tu opinión.

Nekot: A decir verdad me siento mal por hacerlos sufrir tanto, en realidad no. Creo que los hago sufrir porque me fascinan. No puedo evitarlo. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ojalá que me dejes review. A propósito podrías considerar la idea de actualizar un poco más rápido, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar así tus historias? Creo que me salí de tema. Sorry. Espero que disfrutes el capi.

Nadryl: ¿Más largos todavía? O.O Pues veré que puedo hacer al respecto, aunque para ser sincera, la razón por la que no los hago de una mayor extensión es que, por lógica, me tardaría mucho más en actualizar. Pero de cualquier forma lo pensaré. ¿ok? Por otro lado ¡Qué bueno que no quieras matarme! Espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo y que el "intermedio" no te decepcione.

Bueno, esos son todos los reviews. Antes de continuar (Sé lo que están pensando, a que hora se va a callar esta loca y nos va a dejar leer el fic) sólo quiero agradecerles mucho el apoyo a esta historia. Ojalá que este capi sea de su agrado, porque no saben lo emocionada que estaba por escribirlo. Que lo disfruten. Sin más rollo mío. Pasemos al Capítulo 5!

Dejen Reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 5: La Magia de un Vínculo (I)

Un juego. Así es como la vida se había empeñado en tratar su existencia. Como un estúpido juego sin mayor finalidad que el entretenimiento ajeno. En su opinión, él no era más que un mísero títere. ¿Su titiritero? Esa sin duda era una buena pregunta. Realmente había alguien a cargo, o él sólo se había dedicado a llevar su vida de una desgracia a otra. ¿En verdad era posible que él fuese el responsable de todo? El culpable de que su familia se hubiese deshecho, de haber terminado en la abadía, de haber caído en manos de un psicópata que había jugado no sólo con su cuerpo, sino con su mente y sobretodo, de lo sucedido con Bryan. ¿Acaso podía ser simple casualidad la que había convertido su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella, en simple sobrevivencia? Dios, destino, el nombre de la fuerza que se había encargado de hacer su vida lo que era ahora, le tenía muy sin cuidado.

El joven estaba conciente de que las cosas habían cambiado y la prueba irrefutable de ello se encontraba frente a él. El cuerpo en sus brazos se encontraba inerte. Sin embargo, Tala aún era capaz de sentir ese agradable calor que impregnaba el ambiente alrededor de Bryan. Quizá por ello es que dolía tanto. Porque esa sensación le recordaba que no había muerto, pero sus ojos le decían que en él ya nada tenía vida. ¿Qué le dolía más? En realidad era difícil decirlo. Podía ser el hecho de que su mirada no tenía expresión, que su cuerpo no respondía a su contacto, o que su amigo no escuchaba sus palabras. Aunque sin duda había algo que superaba lo ya descrito. Una idea que le llenaba de pavor de sólo pensarla. Un futuro que él se negaba a permitir. La posibilidad de que Bryan Kuznetzov nunca regresara a él.

¿Por qué ahora que comenzaba a recoger los fragmentos de su vida tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Por qué cuando finalmente empezaba a pensar que podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué ahora que su terrible pasado parecía verse tan lejano? ¿Por qué cuando todo era tan maravilloso la realidad lo golpeaba nuevamente? La mente del joven de ojos azul ártico estaba plagada de una lista interminable de cuestionamientos. Todos con una similitud, ninguno poseía respuesta. Ahora que comenzaba a superar todo lo que le había ocurrido debía adaptarse a su nueva realidad. De algún modo, había terminado involucrado en una extraña lucha. El motivo de la misma era desconocido para él. ¿A quién se enfrentaba Kon? El ruso deseaba responder a esta pregunta con toda su alma. Porque fuese quien fuese el sujeto, se había ganado un nuevo enemigo y su nombre era Yuriy Ivanov. El chico sólo tenía un objetivo y ese era la venganza.

A diferencia de la guerra que se libraba en la mente de Ivanov, el cuarto se encontraba en una aparente calma. Las ventanas cerradas impedían que el frío viento de Rusia se colara a la habitación. No había luz alguna que la proveniente del pasillo. En medio de la penumbra, Tala hacía un esfuerzo por callar sus pensamientos y hacer a un lado sus dudas. Después de todo, mientras éstas no tuviesen respuesta no le servían más que para confundirse. El joven ojiazul siguió aferrando el otro cuerpo a él. Se sentía tan impotente. Pero ya encontraría al responsable y lo mínimo que le haría sería matarlo lenta y muy dolorosamente. Ese sería su plan hasta que a Tala se lo ocurriera una forma lo suficientemente creativa de hacerlo sufrir. Sin alejar a su amigo de sus brazos cerró los ojos. Así permaneció por algún tiempo, escuchando su respiración inundar el ambiente, y observando como los lavandas cabellos de su amigo eran mecidos delicadamente por el viento. No podía continuar así. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía continuar observando el estado en que Kuznetzov se encontraba después de esa batalla.

Ivanov no dejaba de sentirse responsable por lo ocurrido. Después de todo, a él también le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de intervenir. 'Esas voces me dijeron que si lo deseaba, me ayudarían a participar en la pelea. Seguramente algo parecido le sucedió a Bryan. Pero como tenía dudas, decidí no aceptar. En ningún momento pensé en lo que ocurriría con el resto de las personas que estaban conmigo. En cambio, él peleó tan desinteresadamente. Nunca había visto tanta decisión en sus ojos como en ese momento, cuando en silencio me dijo que lucharía con toda su fuerza por protegernos, sin importar el precio. Entonces supe que no podría hacerlo sólo. Antes de esa lucha jamás le había visto dudar, ni mucho menos temer. Y sé que temía por nosotros. Necesitaba mi ayuda y yo no hice absolutamente nada. Lo siento mucho Kuznetzov. Te fallé, te fallé a ti, a Kai e incluso a mí mismo. Yo debería estar en tu lugar. Todo esto es mi culpa, si tan sólo hubiera intervenido, quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.' se reprochaba mentalmente Yuriy.

"¿Qué tienes Bryan? Dímelo, por favor." Susurró el ex líder de los Demolition Boys mientras separaba a Bryan de su lado. Por su parte, el dueño de Falborg continuó en su estado de ausencia totalmente ajeno a la súplica de su amigo. "Vamos Bryan. Yo sé que me estás escuchando. Explícame lo que sucede contigo. ¡Dime de una vez que demonios te pasa!" gritó por último. La paciencia no era sin duda una de sus virtudes. La ira comenzaba a nublar sus pensamientos. Contra quien iba dirigida, contra Bryan, contra él mismo, contra todo ser viviente que habitara en la Tierra, e incluso contra la Tierra misma. Culpaba a todos y a ninguno a la vez. Tenía que tranquilizarse y lo sabía muy bien, pero una parte de él no deseaba hacerlo. En cierto modo le agradaba ese estado en el que su conciencia se largaba a quien sabe donde y entonces quedaba sólo él. En ese momento todo era posible, porque no había moral que lo reprimiera. Tenía todo el poder que quisiera tener.

Sin embargo, también estaba claro que había una desventaja de ese estado, en el que ya había entrado varias veces, que era libre. No le importaba nada ni nadie, excepto desquitar su ira con el primero que se atravesara en su camino, que afortunadamente, en este caso, era la pared. Sin decir una sólo palabra apartó a su compañero, se puso de pie y se colocó a una distancia adecuada de su blanco. Cerró con fuerza sus puños y comenzó a golpear el muro como si fuese el culpable de su desgracia. La tensión en sus manos era enorme y obviamente la de su cuerpo también. La sangre corría aceleradamente por sus venas buscando un escape, hasta que después de tantos golpes lo encontró. Sus lastimadas manos sangraban, ahora la sangre fluía lentamente hacia el exterior como si temiera lo que afuera podía encontrar. Obviamente, esto no lo detuvo. De hecho, lo hizo desear lastimar aún más su blanco, aún cuando supiera que el único que salía herido era él. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo realizó esta acción? Era difícil de decir. Lo cierto era que a cada minuto, sus golpes se volvían más fuertes, ya no estaba golpeando un objeto. Alguna parte de su mente pensaba que lo que golpeaba ahora era su patética existencia. Quería destrozarlo todo. Su vida era un asco, entonces la única solución era despedazarla hasta que no quedara nada más que la divina y perfecta infinidad del vacío. Quizá entonces su sufrimiento se detendría.

Ahora las lágrimas luchaban por hacer su aparición, pero de ningún modo lo iba a permitir. El motivo era relativamente simple. Porque si lo hacía entonces se desahogaría y no quería hacerlo. Quería seguir molesto, que todo ese odio que se iba acumulando en su interior lo cegara hasta que ya no pudiese ver, o mejor aún, que lo envenenara hasta que le fuese imposible sentir. Tenía que detestarlo todo, porque así el dolor desaparecía. Debía odiar su realidad, su presente, su futuro y a Bryan. Finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer amargamente sus mejillas, dejando un rastro de tristeza, pero llevándose consigo el resentimiento. La total destrucción no era lo que quería. No deseaba regresar a ser una simple máquina sin emociones. Era cierto que sentir dolía, pero sin duda valía la pena. No podía darse por vencido, si lo hacía no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle a Kuznetzov que regresara. Él era mejor que eso. No iba a darle el gusto a la vida de llevarse su dignidad. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar que él era Yuriy Ivanov y que estaba orgulloso de serlo. Era verdad que el pasado no había sido bueno con él, pero ¿Acaso no lo había cambiado? Por supuesto que sí. Y había valido la pena.

Ya estaba decidido. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a perder la lucha contra su realidad. Ya no podía hacer nada por su pasado, pero sin duda, tenía que haber forma de construirse un futuro. Esta vez no lo hacía sólo por Bryan, sino por él mismo. Fue entonces que Yuriy lo conoció. Ese sentimiento del que la gente hablaba tanto. Ese estado en el sabes que es difícil, pero que eso no lo vuelve imposible. Esa sensación de que el futuro tiene algo bueno que ofrecerte. Esperanza. Así la llamaban las personas. Era la primera vez que la conocía y sin duda alguna le gustaba. Le fascinaba pensar que por primera vez estaba dispuesto a luchar y que a pesar de que podía fallar, quería tomar el riesgo. Ya sin fuerza el pelirrojo cesó su ataque y se dejó caer sobre la celeste superficie que estaba a sus pies. Su cabeza descansaba ahora en la pared y sus manos comenzaban a manchar la bella alfombra. La fuerza que hace unos minutos lo inundaba lo abandonó al mismo tiempo que todo su rencor. Se sentía débil, pero no derrotado y eso era suficiente para que su rostro mostrara una sincera sonrisa.

De pronto, una extraña y conocida sensación se apoderó de él. Alguien lo observaba. Llevo su vista hacia el rincón de la habitación del que, según él, provenía la mirada, pero no había nada. Si algo había aprendido en la Abadía Valkov era a estar alerta. Sabía que alguien le espiaba. Su sentido jamás se equivocaba. Sin moverse de su lugar paseó la vista por todo el lugar hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre su pelilavanda amigo. De no ser porque Tala estaba recargado en la pared seguramente se hubiera ido de espalda de la impresión. En la cama estaba sentado Kuznetzov mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro. "¿Qué haces en el piso?" cuestionó el dueño de Falborg como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se le veía un poco fatigado, pero fuera de eso el joven de ojos amatista estaba de maravilla. Por su parte Yuriy seguía incapaz de articular palabra alguna. "No piensas decirme nada. A propósito ¿Qué le hiciste a la pared? Sabes hace siglos que existen unas cosas llamadas herramientas deberías intentar usarlas un día si es que tu intención es derribar la pared. Claro que si lo que quieres es destrozar tus manos sigue así que haces un trabajo estupendo" agregó el guardián del Aire.

"¿Có…cómo? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso! Eres un imbécil." logró por fin decir el joven ojiazul. Su voz sonaba molesta, pero su rostro denotaba una felicidad que Bryan nunca había tenido oportunidad de escuchar. Y está de más decir que le fascinaba.

"Igualmente" le respondió su compañero. Su alegría no era tan notoria como la de su líder, después de todo, él nunca había sido muy expresivo. Sin embargo, estaba tanto o más feliz que el dueño de Wolborg.

"¿No tienes la impresión de que nos observan?" cuestionó Ivanov mientras continuaba revisando la habitación. Lamentablemente, sus ojos eran incapaces de observar las citrinas orbes que desde hacía ya varias horas lo contemplaban. "La verdad no. A propósito estoy de maravilla, pero gracias por preguntar." Agregó sarcásticamente su amigo. Él sabía que lo que el ex líder de los Demolition Boys decía podía ser cierto, pero de haber algún peligro, sus nuevas aliadas ya le hubieran alertado, así que consideró innecesario preocupar al joven de los ojos azul ártico.

"Lo siento. Estas últimas horas no fueron fáciles" respondió el joven aún descansando en el suelo. "Lo sé. Gracias" Agregó el ojilavanda al tiempo que se acercaba a Tala. Las heridas en su cuerpo aún no habían sanado del todo, pero el haber vuelto lo tenía muy feliz. ¿Por qué? Porque era su prueba de que entre él y su compañero había un vínculo muy fuerte, y había sido gracias a él que había regresado. Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban del todo bien aún.

"¿Por qué me agradeces?" cuestionó Tala mientras que el guardián del Aire se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que él. Sus manos aún sangraban, pero no era importante. No lo suficiente como para que él dejase su conversación con Kuznetzov al tiempo que se convencía de que todo estaba bien. Y de que Bryan estaba con él nuevamente.

"Por ayudarme a volver." Respondió el nuevo aliado de las sílfides. El chico sabía que hacer este tipo de comentarios podía traerle problemas, pero necesitaba asegurarse que su interlocutor estuviera conciente de lo mucho que lo apreciaba. 'Deseo que sepa lo importante que es para mí antes de que…'. "Yo no hice nada" respondió el ex líder de los Blitzkrieg Boys sacando al joven de sus pensamientos. En su opinión esa era la verdad, aunque en realidad estaba muy equivocado.

"Claro que sí. Y no podría estar más orgulloso de tí" exclamó Bryan. Quizá decía demasiado, o posiblemente era muy poco, pero sin duda alguna era la verdad. Su amigo había logrado algo realmente admirable y no podía menos que estar feliz por él.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó el pelirrojo. Estaba a punto de continuar hablando cuando sintió las manos del ojilavanda posarse sobre las suyas, al tiempo que la cabeza de Kuznetzov descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros. El ex líder de los Demolition Boys se quedó sin palabras. Disfrutando del precioso momento de paz del que ahora era partícipe.

"Por no dejarme rendirme" contestó el dueño de Falborg. El joven sin duda comenzaba a tener dudas acerca de su lucidez. Sin embargo una cosa era clara, algo maravilloso había sucedido entre él y Tala. Parecía increíble pero sus sentimientos habían creado un vínculo muy especial. Ahora dependía de ellos cuidarlo para que se volviera más fuerte, o permitir que la cruda realidad lo quebrara. Desde luego, ninguno de los dos pensaba ahora en el futuro, simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de su delicioso presente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado. En serio me esforcé mucho con este capi. Sé la historia no avanzó mucho, pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta en el título, decidí partir este precioso capítulo. Ojalá que no las haya aburrido, o peor aún, confundido. Que conste que ya les dejé varias pistas sobre la dirección que tomará esta historia. Bueno, los dejo para que tengan tiempo de partirse un rato la cabeza con este enredo y que la espera los carcoma. Ojalá que esto los incite a dejarme más reviews. Recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí. No olviden incluir también las dudas que aún tengan, porque próximamente Rei estará listo para responderlas.

Bye.

Addanight.


	6. La Magia de un Vínculo II

Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero como ya podrán imaginarse, esta historia tiene una trama bastante complicada, por lo que tuve que tomarme un tiempo, para verificar que ya hubiera incluido las piezas correctas para armar esta historia. Como ya es costumbre comenzaré a contestar los divinos reviews que me dejaron. Créanme que se los agradezco bastante.

KaT IvanoV: Me alegra que te haya gustado. No olvides que esperaré tu opinión sobre este capi.

Mayari HiIvKu: La verdad es que si hubo maña en el final para dejarlos traumatizados, pero como escritora es mi deber dejarlos con ganas de más. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

Shiroi Tsuki: Traté de hacer este capítulo de la mayor extensión posible. Ojalá que le entiendas más que al otro y si no déjame tus dudas, para que yo me encargue de que sean respondidas. Gracias por leer.

NeKoT: Hola! Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero es que no es tan fácil, la universidad estorba. De cualquier modo, espero que lo disfrutes y que me digas que te apareció. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar? Date prisa que no puedo esperar a ver que más va a pasar en tus historias.

El verdadero poder del corazón: Gracias por todos los halagos. Me da gusto que consideres esta historia tan buena, porque la verdad es que yo misma la amo. Con respecto a tu pregunta, eso lo mencionarán en este capítulo. No olvides dejar review.

Konoto-chan: Sé que me toma mucho actualizar, pero es que esta historia requiere mucha atención, ya que si no lo hiciera, ustedes no tendrían el capítulo que se merecen. Gracias por tu review. Trataré de actualizar más rápido.

Murtilla: En este capi sabrás a que me refería al mencionar lo de los ojos. ¿Un quinto elemento? No exactamente, pero no puedo hablarte de eso aún. Disfruta el fic!

Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F. : Quizá exageré lo de la pared, pero es que cuando escribí esa parte las palabras simplemente brotaron y yo no pude sino dejarlas ser. Gracias por tu paciencia y por seguir al pendiente de este fic.

Lamento decir que los reviews disminuyen, sólo espero que no sea porque esta historia ha dejado de interesarles. De cualquier forma a quienes si me dejaron review, mil gracias, no saben lo mucho que me anima leerlos.

Sé que ya hable mucho, pero antes de pasar al fic quiero hacer un comercial. Acabo de comenzar mi segundo yaoi beyblade por si quieren checarlo. Mencionaré más sobre el al final del capítulo.

Disfruten el fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 6: La Magia de un Vínculo (II)

"Por Última Vez", esa sencilla frase sonaba tan absoluta, tan inminente, tan trágica. Sus pies comenzaron a avanzar, pero en su mente sus pensamientos giraban incesantemente por los mismos puntos sin ser capaces de llegar a nada. La luz de la luna alumbraba su nívea piel al tiempo que su cerebro parecía comenzar a reaccionar. Por un segundo el chino salió de los pensamientos del joven Hiwatari. Algo no estaba nada bien en esa habitación, sin embargo, era su lado intelectual el que había llegado a dicha conclusión, ya que sus sentidos ni siquiera se habían inmutado. Este hecho sólo hizo que desconfiara más de la situación. 'Lo más importante ahora es ayudar a Rei' pensó el ruso quien, sin poder evitarlo, comenzaba a sentir cierta preocupación, por llamarle de algún modo, por su ex compañero. Al tiempo que Kai salía de sus pensamientos Kon había comenzado a caminar hacía él, aunque aún así seguía sin mirarlo. Pero justo a la mitad de la habitación el chino cesó su avance. El ex líder de los demolition boys también decidió acercarse. Al llegar al centro de la habitación se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir avanzando. De pronto una extraña fuerza lo lanzó contra la pared. Para cuando su cuerpo golpeó el piso, él ya había perdido la conciencia.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" murmuró el joven al tiempo que habría los ojos lentamente buscando enfocar las imágenes a su alrededor. El tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente era desconocido para él. A decir verdad, Kai no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sucedido, sólo recordaba haber sido arrojado contra la pared.

"Que tan lejos" dijo una voz desconocida para el dueño del fénix.

"Que tan lejos estarías dispuesto a llegar por ayudarlo" agregó la desconocida voz.

"¿Quién eres?" cuestionó el ex Blade Breaker al tiempo que se ponía de pie y trataba de distinguir la silueta de su interlocutora que se encontraba oculta entre las sombras.

"Eso no te importa" respondió divertida dicha voz femenina.

"Tú eres la responsable de lo que le sucede ¿cierto?" acusó el joven de ojos rojizos. Por fin conocía a la culpable de las extrañas cosas que les habían sucedido y está de más decir, que tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle.

"Te equivocas, aquí el único culpable eres tú" contestó aquella mujer mientras sonreía divertida. Kai sólo guardo silencio ante aquel comentario. No podía ser cierto. Es decir, ¿Qué podía haber hecho al respecto? No era como si él hubiera tenido lo necesario para enfrentar a aquel enemigo. ¿O acaso lo tenía? A decir verdad no estaba muy seguro. El poder de un elemento le había sido ofrecido y él lo había rechazado. El joven aún dudaba si había hecho lo correcto. Sólo una cosa estaba clara para él. No quería ese poder. Ya había experimentado lo que era tener el poder en sus manos y el resultado casi le había costado su vida. No estaba dispuesto a ponerse en dicha tentación. El joven se negaba totalmente a ser corrompido por el poder otra vez. Como ya había sucedido cuando tuvo en sus manos a Black Dranzer.

"Pero no te sientas mal, después de todo es lógico que hayas fallado. Esta batalla no te corresponde. No deberías involucrarte. De esta lucha nadie saldrá ganador. No importa lo que defiendas, al final todos perderemos aquello que tenga algún valor en nuestras vidas" Comentó al tiempo que se colocaba a la vista del bicolor.

La extraña mujer por fin se dejaba ver por el del dueño del Fénix. Sus largos cabellos plateados se mecían suavemente, a pesar de que no había viento en la habitación. Sus violáceas orbes se encontraron con el ojicarmín dando más explicaciones de las que debían. Kai no podía creer lo que veía en aquellos ojos, eran tan transparentes, se veían tan dolidos, tan golpeados por la vida, tan perdidos y plagados de melancolía. Sin embargo, también había rencor, un odio que asustó al bicolor. Había observado muchas veces lo cruel que podían ser los sentimientos humanos, pero nada como lo que ahora conocía.

"Esta es la última advertencia. Aléjate y déjame terminar con el chico. No debes salir lastimado. Ya ha habido demasiados heridos en esta lucha" agregó la mujer al tiempo que se acercaba a Rei. El ojírojo permaneció inmóvil tratando de averiguar el verdadero sentido de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué sentía que había más dentro de esa mujer de lo que veía?

"Es hora de que pagues por lo que ella hizo Kon. Maldito tú que tienes la desdicha de portar su apellido" dijo al tiempo que una gran energía se reunía a su alrededor. De pronto un quejido escapó de los labios del oriental. Su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse y su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse. Kai no estaba dispuesto a ver como le arrebataban la vida a su compañero. Después de todo, éste no lo había pensado dos veces antes de salvarlo. Lo menos que podía hacer era mostrar un poco de gratitud y saldar su deuda. No tenía a Dranzer con él, así que sólo había una opción para derribar la invisible barrera que lo separaba del oriental: La magia. Lamentablemente, las voces que el día anterior habían tratado de disuadirlo para tomar aquel poder ya no se encontraban ahí. Aparentemente, había perdido la oportunidad de convertirse en guardián y, por ende, de obtener la fuerza necesaria para rescatar al chino.

Sin embargo, Hiwatari no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. No podía hacerlo. Algo dentro de él le decía que él era quien debía auxiliar a su compañero. Mientras el ruso pensaba en sus opciones, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en aquella mujer. Un hermoso traje negro adornaba su precioso cuerpo, que se encontraba muy bien conservado a pesar de la edad que, en su opinión, debía tener. Las palabras de aquella dama seguían resonando en su mente. Debía encontrar una solución y estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo, lo único que necesitaba era algo más de tiempo. Y sólo se le ocurría una forma de conseguirlo.

" ¿Qué tienes en contra de Rei?" cuestionó el bicolor. Estaba conciente de que quizá no era la mejor de las ideas, pero debía intentar algo. Además, quizá esa mujer podía explicarle una o dos cosas sobre el extraño asunto en el que ahora se encontraba implicado.

"No lo entenderías, y aunque lo hicieras esto no te concierne." Respondió con dolor y dulzura en su voz. La mujer no podía sino sentirse mal. Sabía que esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas, pero debía hacerlo, sólo así sería capaz de obtener la piedra y traer a Vladimir de vuelta. Y entonces, su mundo sería perfecto, y el poder absoluto regresaría a sus manos.

"Te equivocas, desde el momento en que enviaste a esos encapuchados a lastimarlo a él y a mis amigos esto se volvió asunto mío." Respondió con la seguridad que siempre le había caracterizado.

"Para tu mayor información, esos no eran más que duendes. Y esos seres mágicos no podrían dañar a nadie. De cualquier forma eso ya no tiene caso. Después de todo esto está por terminar" Dijo al tiempo que le miraba.

"De ningún modo voy a permitir que lo lastimes" agregó Kai. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. No quería que esto pasara, no iba a permitirlo. 'Tiene que haber una forma. Tiene que. Seguro que tú si sabrías que hacer Rei. Por eso es que te admiro. Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre admiré tu tranquilidad. En todo momento parecías tan en paz contigo mismo. Incluso ahora no luces asustado. Quizá no sabes lo que está pasando, o quizá esperas que yo te rescate.' Pensaba para sí mismo Hiwatari. Tenía que admitir que era agradable pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien le confiara su vida. No estaba seguro del motivo, pero eso era precisamente lo que presentía que pensaba el neko.

"No deberías defenderlo. Después de todo es culpa suya que la situación haya llegado hasta estos extremos. Si me hubiera dado lo que quería desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado" expresó la bella dama.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te lo daré si con eso lo dejas en paz" comentó el bicolor. Estaba seguro que el chino no se lo perdonaría, pero si no hacía algo para salvarlo, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

"No me hagas reír. ¿Crees que si esto fuera tan fácil no lo tendría ya en mis manos? Lo que deseo es esa piedra que carga consigo. Lamentablemente sólo hay dos formas de obtenerla: que él me la entregue voluntariamente, lo cual no pasará; o arrebatársela a su inerte cuerpo." Comentó dejando salir una sarcástica sonrisa.

"No" susurró Hiwatari. Fue entonces que el joven se dio cuenta de que ayudar a su compañero no era lo que debía hacer. De un momento a otro, el ruso había comprendido su error. Había estado buscando auxiliar a su ex compañero por las razones equivocadas. Ahora todo era muy claro para el joven. De hecho, Kai no podía explicarse como era que no lo había entendido antes. No debía hacerlo por obligación, sino por decisión. Era cierto que en el pasado su trato con el ojiambarino no había sido del todo bueno. Después de todo, aún podía tener una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas como era debido. Lo único que se necesitaba era traer a Kon de vuelta. Una gran energía comenzaba a reunirse en el lugar y el poder de uno de los elementos se preparaba para fundirse con su protector. Los ojos de aquella mujer observaban al bicolor con terror, como si de algún modo se hubiera percatado de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Esto sin duda no era parte del plan. La temperatura de la habitación había comenzado a alterarse preparando la atmósfera para el nacimiento de un nuevo guardián.

Ese monosílabo resonó en la mente de la hechicera. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, a pesar de que sabía lo que se avecinaba. La invisible barrera estalló repentinamente y sus pedazos se esparcieron por la habitación. Había causado precisamente aquello que deseaba evitar. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma. Ahora sólo le quedaba intentar salvar al último. Pero antes acabaría con el estúpido gato.

Justo en el momento de la explosión Kai había corrido hacia Rei, quien ahora yacía en sus brazos. Sus orbes se posaron sobre el chino. Una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Lo había logrado y sin tener que usar magia. Esto no podía ser sino un milagro. Instintivamente su mano se enlazó con la de su compañero. Su enemiga los miraba incapaz de salir de su asombro. De pronto, dos doradas orbes se abrieron con lentitud.

"Kai" pronunció el chino con un dulce y cansado tono de voz.

"¿Cómo estás?" cuestionó Kai sonriéndole ligeramente a su compañero.

"Bien" respondió el oriental, aunque a decir verdad no era realmente sincero.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó el dueño de Dranzer dudando de las palabras de su interlocutor. No tenía ninguna duda de que mentía, pero se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo con lo que había logrado que no le dio importancia.

De repente, toda la habitación pareció vibrar. Un nuevo ataque había sido lanzado hacia ellos, pero el ojiambarino había sido lo suficientemente hábil como para esquivarlo y lograr que Kai hiciera lo mismo.

Instintivamente el chino trató de ponerse de pie. Lamentablemente fue poco el tiempo que permaneció así, ya que segundos después su cuerpo se había desplomado nuevamente. Una vez más, los brazos de Kai Hiwatari impidieron que cayera al piso. Con una triste sonrisa miró a su líder y le dijo: "Te juro que hice hasta lo imposible por defenderte, pero ya no tengo fuerza para enfrentarla. Márchate, yo la distraeré lo suficiente para que te vayas." Agregó el neko con una actitud resignada.

"No" fue la única respuesta que recibió de Kai. Una vez más el ruso había enlazado su mano con la del chico en sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos se dispusieron a enfrentar lo que estuviera por venir juntos.

"Supongo que ahora podría decirse que somos amigos ¿no?" cuestionó el gatito.

"No supongas, lo somos" Fue lo último que dijo el ex líder de los Blade Breakers.

La ira irradiaba de todo su ser y sus pensamientos sólo aumentaban aún más su enojo. '¿Cómo se atreve? Es un insulto para todos los Hiwatari. Lo siento Kai pero me temo que acabas de perder mi cariño' pensó al tiempo que miraba los ojos de Rei. 'Son hermosos, dorados y resplandecientes. Justo como los tuyos Aleksei. Es una lástima que eso sea lo único que heredó de ti.' En ese momento interrumpió sus pensamientos. Rei no era Aleksei, por más que lo deseara, tenía que concentrarse en su misión: asesinar a Kon y cobrar su venganza.

Una invisible energía se reunió a su alrededor y sin pensarlo dos veces lo dirigió hacia los jóvenes que ahora, con los ojos cerrados, esperaban su fin. Sin embargo, el ataque nunca llegó a su objetivo, ya que unas invisibles agujas lo deshicieron. Cuando los jóvenes abrieron los ojos, pudieron ver a cierto pelilavanda frente a ellos.

"Háganse a un lado. Déjenme esto a mí" anunció Bryan mientras Yuriy se acercaba a Kai.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Ivanov, quien ante el asentimiento de los jóvenes se tranquilizó. Sin embargo, su mirada los analizó detenidamente congelándose al llegar al punto en que sus manos se encontraban enlazadas. Tala no hizo ningún comentario al respecto puesto que sabía que no era el momento adecuado para ello, pero ya encontraría la oportunidad de descubrir lo que sucedía.

"Impresionante Kuznetzov. No llevas ni un día en el asunto de la magia y ya eres todo un experto." Comentó Kai sin ocultar el gran alivio que le daba la presencia del dueño de Falborg.

"Colisión Tácita" gritó el guardián del Aire al tiempo que las sílfides se preparaban para atacar. Pero antes de impactarse con su enemigo, éste desapareció.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó el ruso-japonés.

"Huyó, pero regresará." Agregó triste, aunque aliviado, el lindo neko.

"Lo importante es que ya se fue. Increíble que el poderoso guardián del aire la haya hecho huir" agregó el pelirrojo elogiando a Kuznetzov.

"Creo que les debo muchas explicaciones" comentó Kon mientras miraba fijamente a su líder, en cuyos brazos aún permanecía. Aparentemente esta posición se estaba haciendo costumbre y está de más decir, que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba.

"Sí, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso" respondió el dueño del Fénix dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Con el dueño de Drigger aún en sus brazos el ojicarmín emprendió su camino hacia su habitación despidiéndose de los otros dos rusos, quienes también se dirigieron a su cuarto. Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, una poderosa hechicera se regocijaba de su suerte.

"Bien hecho Bryan, con esto seguramente evitaste que el vínculo entre ellos se formara. Sabía que no me fallarías, después de todo, es tu destino estar de mi lado." Dijo la señora satisfecha, olvidando que la verdadera magia la crean los sentimientos y que los sentimientos no saben de límites, ni de reglas. Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero en ese momento una peculiar alianza se había formado. Dos corazones se habían ligado creando un lazo que uniría no sólo sus vidas, sino sus almas. El resultado de esta sagrada unión les haría enfrentar desgracias que jamás imaginaron y conocer la felicidad como nunca antes consideraron que pudiera existir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad a mí me fascinó. No olviden dejar su review.

Cambiando de tema, no sé si ya lo notaron, pero tengo una nueva historia. Aquí les dejo los datos para que la lean si les interesa.

Auténticamente Tú:

Mientras uno se prepara para su cumpleaños, el otro está a punto de quitarse la vida. ¿Será capaz uno de ellos de recordarle al otro el sentido de la vida y de enseñarle a disfrutar lo que le queda por vivir? KXR Futuro Yaoi

En mi opinión está preciosa, pero ya la juzgarán ustedes.

Cuídense

Addanight


	7. Traición en la Sangre

Hola, como siempre debo disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que ocurrió algo terrible, a mi compu le entró un virus y borró todo mi disco duro, incluyendo mis notas en las que tenía escritos los distintos sucesos y detalles de este fic. Pero no teman que aún así lo continuaré, sólo que me tardaré un poco más de lo previsto. Así que para disculparme por la tardanza, les hice un episodio largo, en el que se descubren muchas cosas. Ahora pasemos a los reviews.

Elian: Me da gusto saber que la historia te parece interesante, ojalá que este capítulo también te agrade. Gracias por el review.

Shiroi Tsuki: Que bueno que ahora si le hayas entendido y no te preocupes que al final del capi sabrás quien es la dichosa mujer. No olvides dejar review.

Shingryu Inazuma: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, ojalá que este también te agrade. Deja review. Ok?

KaT IvanoV: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Algunas de tus preguntas se responden en este capi. Y en cuanto lo de Aleksei no puedes saberlo porque es una pieza importante, pero ya lo sabrás. Gracias por leer.

El verdadero poder del corazón: Gracias por los halagos, siempre es un placer leer tus reviews. Algunas de tus preguntas se responden en este capi, pero si después de eso aún tienes dudas no olvides dejármelas. ¿Sabes? Todos están asumiendo que Kai y Tala serán guardianes y eso no va a ser así de fácil, pero mejor me callo o voy a terminar diciéndote algo que no debo. Gracias por tus ánimos.

Murtilla: No te preocupes, sé que está enredado, pero en este capi empiezan las explicaciones. Espero que te guste el chapter y que le entiendas más. Gracias por leer.

Mayari HiIvKu: Que bueno que te haya gustado a pesar que la pareja no sea de tu total agrado. Como ya había comentado todos están asumiendo que Kai y Tala serán guardianes y que todo será felicidad, lo que ustedes no saben, es que les tengo una pequeña sorpresa. No olvides dejar tu review.

Nekot: Que bueno que mi otro fic te haya gustado, porque la verdad creo que me quedo un tanto raro, pero ya ni modo. Vaya que tienes preguntas (igual que otros lectores) así que en este capi comienzo la tan esperada explicación.

Konoto-chan: Que bueno que te haya gustado, sabes que acabo de ver tu review y precisamente acababa de terminar de leer tu fic amor en la nieve, que por cierto está divino. Espero que te guste este chapter.

Bueno, con eso termino con los reviews, pero antes de comenzar con la historia quisiera comentarles que este capi tiene dedicatoria. ¿A quién se lo dedico? Pues a todos los lectores, pero especialmente a Naomi Hiwatari Kon por reconsiderar lo de su retiro. Espero que te tengamos muchos años más en Ahora sí los dejo con el fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 7: Traición en la Sangre

Traición era el único nombre que podía recibir la acción que se disponía a realizar. Con suma cautela había dejado de dirigirse a su habitación después de haberse asegurado que nadie se percatara de ello. Con gran sigilo empezó a caminar por los corredores de aquella morada hasta llegar a la sala que le había sido indicada. En medio de la penumbra, distinguió la silueta de la hechicera de cabellos plateados cómodamente sentada en el sofá. Una preciosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer y sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven respondió al cálido gesto. Con paso lento pero seguro, se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

"No pensé que volvería a verte después de tanto tiempo" comentó el pelilavanda, quien no había podido evitar reconocerla desde el primer instante en que la vio. De hecho, no se explicaba como era que los otros no la habían reconocido.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Boris. Ambos hemos cambiado tanto. Mírate, ahora eres la viva imagen de Vladimir." Agregó mirando al joven a su lado.

"Gracias." Respondió Bryan al tiempo que ambos decidieron dejar el pasado a un lado y concentrarse en sus acciones futuras.

A algunos pasillos de ahí, la perfección rusa de Kai Hiwatari, se dirigía a la habitación principal con el adorable chino aún en sus brazos. La aparente calma que se respiraba daba la impresión de que en aquel lugar, nada importante había acontecido. Pero sus cuerpos y sus mentes les recordaban que los sucesos de los últimos días estaban lejos de haber sido una ilusión. El joven bicolor trataba ahora de ordenar sus pensamientos. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que pasaría por todo esto, pero de algún modo, una aventura con Rei, Tala y Bryan comenzaba a sonar divertida. Seguramente sólo alguien como él podía pensar en algo así, pero no podían culparlo, después de todo, él era Kai Hiwatari y éste era un reto, quizá el más grande que enfrentaría jamás, y él nunca le daba la espalda a un reto. Además, ya estaba muy involucrado para arrepentirse, cosa que en realidad no deseaba hacer.

Por su parte, Rei mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Kai. Su ser le exigía descanso, pero su mente se encargaba de negárselo cuestionándole sobre todo lo que a partir de ese momento iba a acontecer. Era obvio que las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora, un nuevo guardián se había unido a él y su instinto le decía, que los otros dos rusos no tardarían en hacer lo mismo. De algún modo, esto, lejos de tranquilizarle, le alteraba. No podía dejar de sentir que en vez de tener dos nuevos aliados, pronto tendría a dos nuevos guardianes bajo su cuidado. Después de todo, había sido su culpa que ellos se involucraran, por lo que era normal que asumiera que su protección era responsabilidad suya.

Los gnomos, seres mágicos de la tierra, llevaban tiempo buscando comunicarse con él, pero Rei se había dedicado a ignorarlos. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a involucrar a los rusos? ¿Acaso no había hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo él solo a los cuatro elementos? ¿En qué había fallado? ¿Por qué habían tomado una decisión como esa sin consultarle? Estaba seguro que ellos tendrían sus motivos, pero por el momento, éstos no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Lo único que sabía, era que pasaría un buen tiempo antes que él decidiese volver a comunicarse con los seres representantes de su elemento. Estaba conciente de que si entraba en batalla, sería imposible llevar a cabo su cometido, por ello había decidido que no les hablaría a menos que fuera para cumplir con su deber como guardián.

Al igual que la de Kon, la atención de Hiwatari también había sido aprisionada por su mente. 'Sin duda esto es lo más cerca que he tenido a alguien, al menos desde que ella se fue' pensó para si mismo el dueño de Dranzer tratando de no dejarse arrastrar por los recuerdos. Era demasiado triste, ella se había marchado con él y lo había abandonado. No podía odiarla, ya que con sólo recordar los días en que estuvo en sus brazos, toda su tristeza se escapaba, quizá lo peor del caso, es que aún la quería y probablemente, siempre la seguiría queriendo. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo, que mantener su imagen en su mente se hacía cada vez más difícil, sin embargo, era obvio que esta mujer, Derska, tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón hasta el día en que su vida se extinguiera.

Después de escasos minutos, que a los jóvenes les parecieron siglos, llegaron a la habitación. El dueño de Dranzer ingresó en ella y depositó al joven en la cama. Totalmente exhausto se tendió en su lecho sin molestarse en cambiarse. Fue entonces que sus pensamientos regresaron a su actual enemiga. Algo en esa mujer le parecía muy familiar. No estaba seguro del porque sentía que debía reconocerla. Su tono de voz, su mirada e incluso su actitud. Él ya había visto todas esas características en alguien. Por eso era que no se explicaba que no la recordara puesto que siempre había gozado de buena memoria.

"Kai…yo" comenzó a decir el gato, quien sentía una terrible necesidad de explicarle al joven a su lado lo que había ocurrido.

"Silencio" interrumpió el ex líder de los Blade Breakers.

"¿Qué?" gritó sorprendido e indignado el oriental.

"Que no hables" agregó el ojicarmín buscando ser más explícito.

"Mira Kai no me importa que tan rico seas ni a cuanta gente tratas así diariamente, pero estás muy equivocado si crees que yo te lo voy a permitir. Porque…" respondió el guardián de la Tierra. Si su compañero pensaba que podía tratarlo como a uno de sus sirvientes, él iba a demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

"No me refería a eso" comentó el ruso al notar, por la reacción del guardián, que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas.

"Entonces ¿Qué querías decir?" cuestionó confundido el chino fijando sus doradas orbes en su futuro protector.

"Que los últimos dos días no han sido precisamente fáciles y que deberíamos descansar" respondió el bicolor dejando ver sus verdaderas intenciones. Estaba conciente que quizá sus palabras no habían sido las más adecuadas, pero le había sido imposible decirle abiertamente al dueño de Drigger lo preocupado que estaba por su estado.

"Sí supongo" respondió el moreno entendiendo el verdadero sentido de aquellas palabras. Sin duda habían sido preocupación, al estilo de Kai obviamente, pero preocupación por él al fin y al cabo.

Varios minutos transcurrieron en absoluto silencio permitiendo que en la habitación no se escuchase ruido alguno que el de sus tranquilas y acompasadas respiraciones.

"¿Sigues despierto?" cuestionó el chico de ojos rubí.

"No estoy cansado" contestó el guardián de la Tierra terminando con su farsa de que dormía apaciblemente, que en realidad, no engañó a nadie.

"Deberías" agregó con su monótono tono de voz el joven de piel nívea.

"Creo que tengo insomnio" dijo Rei.

"Ya veo" respondió el ruso-japonés debido a la ausencia de un mejor comentario.

"Kai ¿Crees que podríamos bajar a comer algo?" preguntó el chino totalmente avergonzado.

"Seguro" contestó el ruso mostrándole una preciosa sonrisa y reclamándose mentalmente el no haber recordado que Kon no había probado bocado desde el día anterior. Así ambos abandonaron la alcoba y se dirigieron hacia la enorme cocina de la mansión. Todo el lugar se encontraba desierto, dado que repentinamente todos los sirvientes habían recibido vacaciones, puesto que Kai no consideró conveniente que permanecieran ahí con todos los extraños sucesos que habían estado aconteciendo.

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron de par en par al llegar a su destino. Sus respiraciones se detuvieron por ligeros instantes por la impresión. Un líquido rojo se expandía por el suelo. Nada de aquella habitación quedaba en pie. Era lógico que una guerra se había desatado ahí. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la magia había sido usada en dicha batalla. Los ojos de Kai se llenaron de ira. Sus ojos viajaron hasta toparse con dos rusos que totalmente cubiertos de aquella rojiza sustancia yacían en el suelo aparentemente sin vida.

"¡Kuznetzov! ¡Ivanov! Se puede saber ¿Por qué insana razón destrozaron mi cocina y bañaron el lugar con mi salsa?" gritó nuestro joven ruso aguantando las ganas de asesinar a sus amigos.

"Pues verás…" comenzó a decir Ivanov tratando de que su mente maquilara una explicación coherente al tiempo que se ponía de pie al igual que el pelilavanda.

"No se atrevan a darme una excusa. Van a limpiar este desastre y les juro que se arrepentirán de lo que hicieron" continuó diciendo con un elevado tono de voz. Aunque por dentro no soportaba las ganas de reír, ya que esta no era la primera vez que los dos rusos hacían de las suyas.

"No exageres Kai no es para tanto" empezó a decir el pelilavanda tratando de salvar al pelirrojo de la reprimenda que a ambos les esperaba.

"Por supuesto que sí. Usaste magia Bryan. ¿Qué acaso no tienes ningún respeto por la naturaleza, el aire, o el pacto que hiciste? " gritó el neko con los ojos totalmente llenos de furia. Los ojos de Kai quedaron prendidos de esa rencorosa mirada. Nunca había visto al gato molesto y esa mirada temible le parecía totalmente ¿sensual? 'Creo que ya estoy delirando' se dijo el ruso a sí mismo.

"Bueno yo…" buscó defenderse el guardián del aire.

"¿Y tú quien te crees para decirle como usar sus poderes? Hasta donde yo sé, el trato es entre él y las sílfides y tu no tienes porque meterte" agregó el pelirrojo buscando rescatar a Kuznetzov, ya que no iba a permitir que ese gato tonto molestara a su amigo. En su opinión, suficiente había hecho ya con meterlos en semejante embrollo.

"Pues sí me meto, porque para tu mayor información yo he cuidado hasta ahora de los cuatro elementos" contestó el joven oriental olvidándose tanto de su actitud pasiva y pacífica como de sus modales.

"Pues te informo que ahora el Aire está bajo la custodia de Bryan y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. ¿Acaso te molesta haber dejado de ser el único guardián? ¿Temes que Bryan sea mejor guardián de lo que tú nunca serás? " agregó el chico de ojos azul ártico. Estaba seguro que le había pegado donde más le dolía. No en vano, era un experto con las palabras.

"Eres un…" empezó a decir totalmente lleno de ira y dispuesto a dejar las palabras y decidirse por algo más efectivo, los golpes.

"¿Quieren calmarse?" agregó Hiwatari tratando de evitar que aquella pelea se desatara.

"¿Rei podrías explicarnos un poco de lo que sucede?" preguntó Bryan con la esperanza de que un cambio de tema acabara con la tensión que se había formado entre los dos chicos.

"A decir verdad no hay mucha diferencia entre lo que yo sé y lo que ustedes saben, pero les explicaré lo que pueda" comentó disponiéndose a dar la tan esperada explicación.

"En el principio, toda la energía fue dividida en cuatro grandes poderes que se encargaban de mantener el equilibrio en la naturaleza: el agua, el aire, el fuego y la tierra. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre apareció comenzó a modificar lo ya existente causando que los cuatro poderes perdieran el control.

Ya que el problema había sido ocasionado por los seres humanos, era lógico que debían ser ellos mismos quienes lo resolvieran. Fue así como cada elemento buscó entre los habitantes del planeta eligiendo a aquel cuyas características fueran compatibles con su elemento.

Y así se formó la primera alianza entre los seres humanos y la naturaleza, y con ella nacieron los primeros guardianes. Desde entonces ese pacto se renueva día a día para evitar que la vida de nuestro planeta se desvanezca." Relató el chino mientras los rusos le escuchaban atentamente.

"Lindo cuento, pero no explica quienes te persiguen o ¿Por qué?" preguntó Ivanov buscando sacar de quicio al oriental.

"Es por la piedra" respondió Kai recordando las palabras de la hechicera.

"¿Qué piedra?" cuestionaron los otros dos presentes.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" agregó el neko sorprendido.

"Digamos que nuestra reciente invitada me lo dijo" contestó el ruso-japonés.

"Esta piedra que ven" comenzó a explicar al tiempo que les mostraba el pequeño dije. "Es en realidad una llave. Fue creada hace siglos por una poderosa hechicera y guardiana llamada Oudreel. Se dice que ella tenía la habilidad de controlar a los cuatro elementos. Sin embargo, al ver que todo el equilibrio dependía de cuatro hechiceros, decidió crear cuatro templos sagrados, uno para cada elemento. Su función era la de encerrar la energía negativa en caso de que los guardianes fueran incapaces de mantener el equilibrio. Nadie sabe en donde se encuentran, pero se rumora que esta gema tiene la habilidad de revelarle a su poseedor su ubicación" explicó Rei.

"¿Y para que querría alguien encontrar los templos?" esta vez la pregunta había sido hecha por el guardián del aire.

"Porque si los cuatro templos se abren, la energía negativa dentro de ellos se liberará. Sería terrible que todo ese poder cayera en manos de cualquier persona" mencionó el gato, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que un ser humano podía hacer con tanto poder.

"Pero si no es una mala persona no debería haber problema" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Te equivocas. El poder es demasiado. Nadie puede controlar tanta energía." le aseguró el neko. Después de este comentario, todos permanecieron callados pensando cada uno en distintos asuntos.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana seguiremos conversando ¿De acuerdo?" sugirió Kai rompiendo el silencio que entre ellos se había formado, a lo que todos asintieron y dándose las buenas noches se retiraron.

El joven de ojos azul ártico apresuró el paso para alcanzar al halcón. Era hora de aclarar las cosas con el pelilavanda. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero debía escucharlo de él, sólo así creería lo que su mente le decía.

"¿Quién era la mujer que atacó a Kai y Rei?" preguntó el joven yendo directamente al punto que deseaba tocar.

"No tengo idea." respondió el ojilavanda preguntándose el motivo de la pregunta.

"No mientas te escuché hablando con ella." Gritó el ruso.

"Pues verás yo…no puedo decírtelo." Dijo luchando contra su deseo de explicarle todo a su amigo.

"¿Por qué estás de su lado?" reclamó el lobo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era mentira, todo tenía que ser mentira.

"No lo entenderías." agregó el guardián sin saber que más decir a su compañero. El chico lo había descubierto, ya no tenía más opción que aceptarlo y resignarse a vivir con el hecho de que la persona que más quería le odiaría para siempre.

"Pruébame." respondió el ex líder de los Demolition Boys mirando fijamente a su nuevo enemigo.

"Estoy ligado a ella. No puedo evitarlo así es como son las cosas. No tengo otra opción más que ayudarla. Ella fue una guardiana, la guardiana del aire, por eso es que hay un lazo entre nosotros." explicó Kuznetzov esperando que sus palabras fueran suficientes para convencer a su antiguo líder.

"Hay algo más, lo sé. Exijo que me digas la verdad." Dijo el dueño de Wolborg exigiendo respuestas.

"Ella es mi madre." agregó Bryan.

"¿Qué? ¿Y sólo por eso vas a ayudarla? Ella no ha hecho nada por ti, no le debes nada" le contestó su interlocutor.

"Te dije que no lo entenderías." susurró resignándose a que perdería a su mejor amigo.

"¿Cómo vas a ayudarla?" preguntó el ruso de ojos azules.

"Matando a Rei" afirmó Boris tratando de ignorar la opresión que había sentido en su pecho al pronunciar esas palabras. Se sentía tan sucio, pero sabía que era por una buena causa.

"¿Disculpa? ¿En serio vas a acabar con el gato? Sabes que Kai no lo permitirá." Comentó su amigo tratando de convencerse de que todo no era más que una broma de su amigo de la infancia.

"Haré lo que sea necesario para acabar con el guardián de la Tierra." agregó al tiempo que la ira se asomaba por sus ojos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

"Lo siento Bryan, pero voy a delatarte." Advirtió Ivanov.

"No lo harás, porque no recordarás esta conversación." Dijo tristemente el aliado de las sílfides.

"No puedes hacer que lo olvide." comentó el pelirrojo deseando poder olvidar todo lo que había descubierto, poder ignorar el hecho de que su mejor amigo iba a traicionarlos.

"Quizá él no, pero yo sí." dijo una voz femenina.

"Lo lamento Yuriy, pero no podemos permitir que arruines nuestros planes." agregó por último el guardián del aire desviando su vista de su pelirrojo compañero. Entonces, una misteriosa luz cegó a Yuriy mandándolo al suelo carente de conciencia.

"Bien hecho mi pequeño. Pronto los cuatro templos serán abiertos y entonces recuperaremos lo que nos pertenece." dijo por último la hechicera mirando con orgullo a su único hijo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

¿Qué les pareció? Sin duda este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Como pueden ver la historia dio un giro bastante peculiar, pero como es una historia mía pueden irse acostumbrando a que eso suceda. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Pues ya les dejé más piezas así que quizá algunos ya puedan comenzar a armarlas. No olviden dejar reviews. ¿ok?

Cuídense.

Addanight.


	8. Antiguos Guardianes

Hola! No estoy de muy buen humor, pero como siempre sus reviews me animan a seguir con este proyecto. Me alegra informarles que ya he recuperado varios detalles del fic, aunque aún me faltan algunos, de cualquier forma, espero que les guste. Ahora los reviews.

Murtilla: Hola! No sabes que gusto me da que ya casi estés descifrando esta historia, aunque en este capi te darás cuenta de ello. Gracias por seguir al pendiente del fic. No olvides dejar tu review.

Kakira Tsukikawa: Gracias! No te preocupes por Bryan que tratar de traicionar a sus amigos no le será nada fácil, pero ya lo verás en este capi. Cuidate. No olvides dejarme tu opinión.

Alexa Hiwatari: Sé que quedan muchos misterios, pero los iré revelando poco a poco. Te sorprenderá saber todo lo que la madre de Bryan tiene que ver en esta historia. Gracias por leer. Deja review.

Mayari HiIvKu: Me temo que no. Bryan no está siendo controlado de ningún modo, todo lo está haciendo porque quiere. Espero sinceramente que te guste este capi que en mi opinión está muy bueno. Dime que te parece.

Shiroi Tsuki: Muchas gracias, ya verás lo que sucederá con Bryan. Me muero de ganas por saber que te pareció.

Rinka Yoshino: Gracias por el review. Actualicé lo más pronto que pude.

Nekot: Hola! Estaba esperando tu review para empezar a escribir este capi que espero terminar antes del sábado. Ojalá que nos veamos en el msn.

Shingryu Inazuma: Pues en cuanto a la traición de Bryan, ya verás que en este chapter alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto, pero mejor dejo que lo veas por ti misma. Que lo disfrutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 8: Antiguos Guardianes

Su piel temblaba incontrolablemente sin que pudiese evitarlo. El agua de la incesante lluvia recorría su cuerpo y escurría por sus cabellos. Su mente era incapaz de aceptar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, sólo sabía que él se había marchado. Llevaban horas tratando de hacerle reaccionar, pero era más que obvio que sus bellas orbes no volverían a abrirse jamás. ¿Cómo se había permitido perder lo que más le importaba? Esa era la latente pregunta en su ser.

"Bryan. Déjalo. Es hora de que descanse en paz. " dijo la voz del joven Hiwatari.

"¡No!" gritó el pelilavanda lleno de culpa y dolor.

"Una vez más por favor" suplicó mirando al neko. Sabía que no merecía que este le ayudara, pero aún así debía intentarlo. El chino se disponía a hacer otro intento, aunque sabía que sería en vano, cuando Kai lo detuvo.

"Es hora de que lo aceptes. Lo perdimos. Yuriy ya no está con nosotros." Agregó por último el bicolor.

Totalmente exaltado el cuerpo del pelilavanda se levantó de su lecho. Un sueño. Había sido solo un sueño. Pero ¿qué tal si era más bien una advertencia? No sabía que hacer. Su ser todavía temblaba y el dolor que sintió al creer que perdería al pelirrojo aún recorría cada rincón de su piel. Tratando de tranquilizarse llevó su mano a su cuello y la posó sobre el pequeño dije que horas antes su madre le había dado.

El dije era una pequeña estrella de plata de cinco picos rodeada por un círculo. A lo largo del círculo estaban unos extraños símbolos que, según su progenitora significaban "la vida es magia". Al reverso y también en extraños símbolos estaba el nombre del elemento del cual su mare había sido guardiana: el aire. Este objeto tenía un valor sentimental. Según su madre, ella y los antiguos guardianes los habían mandado hacer como símbolo de su amistad que al final, había terminado destrozada por la envidia y la desconfianza. Ella se lo había dado como símbolo de la unión que ahora tenían él y su progenitora y para recordarle el motivo de su futura traición: cobrar venganza por lo que los antiguos guardianes le habían hecho a sus padres.

Su lealtad se encontraba dividida. Estaba conciente que, independientemente de su decisión, él perdería. Sólo le restaba decir ¿Qué es lo que estaba dispuesto a perder? La familia que toda su vida había deseado o al chico que desde su niñez se había prendado de su corazón.

Su mente continuaba alterada. Necesitaba ver que el chico estaba bien. Aún aturdido por su pesadilla se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que su compañero descansaba. Al entrar quedó prendado de la belleza de la escena. Su amigo dormía tranquilamente envuelto entre las sábanas. Sus rojizos cabellos se esparcían por la almohada y contrastaban con su impresionantemente clara piel. Su mano empezó a avanzar hacia él dispuesta a acariciar su precioso cabello cuando una voz lo detuvo.

"No me toques" dijo la voz de su compañero al tiempo que dos ojos fríos como el hielo se abrían.

"Yo…" agregó Kuznetzov tratando de disculparse por la intromisión, aunque no entendía del todo el tono en el que su amigo le había hablado.

"No quiero que un traidor como tú me toque" escuchó decir al otro el pelilavanda mientras las dudas comenzaban a formarse en su mente. '¿Lo recuerda? Pero es imposible. Se supone que mi madre se había encargado de hacer que lo olvidara' pensaba para sí mismo antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente por su ex capitán de equipo.

"Creíste que tu madre se encargaría de mi ¿no es cierto? Pensaste que al no tener magia yo estaba totalmente vulnerable a su ataque y ese fue tu error." Comentó Yuriy al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su cuello y le mostraba un dije idéntico al que su madre le había entregado a él.

"No eres el único al que un antiguo guardián le ha dado su protección." Agregó el ojiazul mirando con ira al que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo.

"No diré nada de tu plan, por ahora, porque se que si lo hiciera Kai no tardaría ni dos minutos en destrozarte. He hablado con mi padre y él está seguro de que un elemento no tardará en ofrecerme su poder. Y cuando lo haga. Lo usaré para destrozarte con mis propias manos. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Olvida que fuimos amigos o mejor aún olvida que nos conocimos." Mencionó tristemente Ivanov, pues sabía que ese era el fin de una de las mejores cosas de su vida: su amistad con Bryan.

"Pero…" comenzó a decir el ojilavanda tratando de explicarle a su compañero que no era así como deseaba que fueran las cosas.

"¿Sabes? Mi padre me visitó poco antes de que hablara contigo. Por eso fue que te ví mientras hablabas con tu madre, porque yo mismo estaba teniendo una conversación parecida en una de las habitaciones. Él me contó lo que sucedió. Aunque seguro a ti te dieron una versión diferente. Me advirtió que tú serías un problema y yo me negué a escucharlo. Ahora veo que tenía razón. ¡Eres un estúpido Kuznetzov!" gritó al tiempo que estrellaba su puño contra uno de los muebles. Justo en ese momento la puerta y las ventanas de la habitación se estrellaron solas.

El dueño de Falborg miró hacia la puerta y las ventanas que sin la intervención de nadie, al menos en su opinión, se habían cerrado.

"De nuevo los fantasmas. Ya me tienen harto. Pero volviendo al tema. Vete de mi habitación y recuerda que te estaré vigilando." Advirtió el ex líder de los Demolition Boys antes de echar de su habitación al pelilavanda.

A algunas habitaciones de ahí, dos personas se encontraban tendidas sobre una cama, totalmente ajenas a la enemistad que Yuriy le había proclamado al guardián del Aire.

"Kai" llamó el chico de ojos dorados al joven a su lado.

"Hm" fue la seña de Hiwatari de que tenía su atención.

"¿Por qué me trajiste a tu habitación?" cuestionó un tanto confundido.

"Porque estás muy débil y es peligroso que te quedes solo" respondió sin dirigir su mirada al joven chino.

"¿Realmente estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por ayudarme?" preguntó Rei mirando a su compañero.

"Por supuesto que sí" contestó sin una pizca de duda en sus palabras.

"Pero ni siquiera somos amigos" afirmó en el guardián de la tierra.

"Precisamente porque quiero que eso cambie es que voy a ayudarte" agregó el bicolor al tiempo que giraba para ver a su interlocutor.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó el chico de cabello azabache.

"No lo sé. Desde la primera vez que te ví sentí algo diferente en tí" mencionó el ojirojo sorprendido de la facilidad con que sus palabras fluían.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el neko haciendo gala de su siempre activa curiosidad.

"Eso es precisamente lo que quiero averiguar." Mencionó por último dispuesto a dar por terminada la conversación.

"¿Así que quieres ser un guardián?" preguntó el dueño de Drigger.

"Sí" contestó el ex líder de los Blade Breakers. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo pensándolo y ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que esto era lo que quería hacer.

"Y dime, ¿Qué elemento te gustaría?" cuestionó el ojidorado.

"¿Se puede elegir?" inquirió el ruso-japonés.

"La verdad no. Solo quería saber ¿Cuál elegirías si tuvieras opción de elegir?" preguntó Kon. No tenía ningún motivo especial para saber hacer esas preguntas, en realidad su objetivo no era otro que hacer la conversación lo más larga posible.

"No lo sé. En realidad no conozco mucho de los otros dos elementos." Confesó Kai.

"Eso tiene remedio" agregó Rei mientras empezaba a hurgar entre sus cosas y sacaba un antiguo libro.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" cuestionó Hiwatari.

"De mi mochila" respondió el chino.

"Ya sé que de tu mochila, lo que quiero saber es ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" aclaró el dueño de Dranzer.

"Lo encontré hace mucho tiempo. Los ancianos de la aldea me lo dieron. Dijeron que mi madre me lo había dejado. Que lo leyera y que algún día entendería el motivo por el que me lo había dado." Contó el guardián recordando como había terminado metido en este embrollo.

"¿Tú madre sabía que serías un guardián?" preguntó algo sorprendido.

"Supongo que le pareció lógico" agregó sonriendo a su compañero.

"¿Cómo que lógico?" cuestionó. En ese momento notó que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, siendo que rara vez se dignaba a dirigirle a alguien la palabra.

"Ella era una guardiana. De entre los cuatro guardianes ella fue elegida para cuidar esta gema, mejor conocida como la sombra de Oudreel, quizá por eso me la entregó a mí." Concluyó el neko. Una parte de él, siempre sentiría que no era apto para este trabajo y que se le había encomendado, sólo por que su madre había querido que él, siendo su hijo, continuara con su tarea.

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Ella murió cuando tu eras apenas un niño ¿no?" preguntó el ruso un tanto confundido. Había sido su imaginación o el chino hablaba de ella como si la hubiese visto hace poco. Quizá sólo eran ideas suyas.

"Es cierto. Yo era tan pequeño que en realidad me es difícil recordar como era. Me dejó el libro porque todo esto de los guardianes se explica ahí. Así fue como supe que ella había sido una guardiana, aunque no escribió cual era su elemento, pero supongo que debió ser la tierra." Mencionó feliz de pensar que su poder le había pertenecido alguna vez a su progenitora. De algún modo, esto le hacía feliz, ya que le hacía sentir que siempre tendría un vínculo con ella.

"Hay algo que aún no me queda claro ¿Por qué dices que ella te la entregó?" cuestionó el joven de piel nívea tratando de verificar su hipótesis

"Porque así fue" afirmó el chico empezando a entender a donde quería llegar su compañero.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el ex líder de los Blade Breakers, ya que según él Rei no era guardián cuando lo conoció y siendo así, su madre no podría haberle entregado ese tesoro a Kon.

"Otro día te contaré. Ahora me está dando sueño, así que creo que dormiré un rato. Toma. Puedes leer sobre los otros elementos si te interesa. Aunque yo creo que el agua te sienta bien." agregó poniendo en manos del ruso el libro que horas antes, el y Yuriy habían visto en la Biblioteca. Esto le parecía extraño, pero ahora que lo pensaba, las cosas no eran precisamente normales últimamente.

_El Elemento Tierra_

_Es el principal de los cuatro elementos, por ser considerado como el soporte de los mismos. Por ello, es un elemento bastante estable y de naturaleza pasiva. Su poder radica principalmente en su fortaleza. Sus seres mágicos son los gnomos, unos pequeños seres bastante parecidos a los seres humanos. Son incapaces de entender las palabras, ya que éstas son demasiado rápidas para ellos. Para comunicarse con ellos, es necesario hacer uso de las sensaciones y tener unos sentidos bastante desarrollados. A pesar de su tranquila naturaleza, si se les molesta pueden volverse sumamente agresivos._

_Pueden considerarse pertenecientes a este elemento todos aquellos que hayan nacido bajo los signos de: tauro, virgo y capricornio. Su naturaleza hace al elemento Tierra ideal para proteger cualquier cosa. Su signo cardinal es el Norte. Este elemento tiene desventaja al enfrentarse al Fuego._

"No me gusta suena demasiado pasivo" dijo, aunque a él, en la última batalla, la tierra le había parecido todo menos pasiva. No tenía mucho caso considerarlo, ya que estaba conciente de que ese elemento ya tenía a su guardián. Ahora que lo pensaba Rei era perfecto para ese elemento. Fuerte, responsable y centrado, a su parecer el neko era la fiel representación de la tierra.

Llevo sus dedos a las páginas y les dio vuelta dispuesto a continuar con su lectura. Pasó de largo la parte del Aire, puesto que él y Yuriy ya la habían leído anteriormente. Ya había visto los elementos pasivos así que, por lógica, ahora seguían los activos.

_El Elemento Agua_

_Es uno de los elementos activos, lo cual lo vuelve más difícil de controlar que los dos elementos ya mencionados. Su poder gira alrededor de las emociones, que son el lenguaje del espíritu. Sus seres mágicos son las ondinas, unos seres pequeños y algo traviesos, bastante parecidos a las sirenas. La comunicación con ellos es bastante simple puesto que sí entienden las palabras. Para ser compatibles con ellos, es necesario poseer una gran pureza en el corazón. Además se debe tener cuidado al emplearlo, ya que el que basen su poder en las emociones, puede volverlas incontrolables._

_Pueden considerarse dentro de este elemento las personas nacidas bajo los signos de: Cáncer, Escorpión y Piscis. Su naturaleza lo hace perfecto para el ataque y la purificación. Su signo cardinal es el Oeste. Su poder se encuentra en desventaja ante el Aire._

"¿Este es el elemento que me queda? ¿qué acaso no leyó la parte de la pureza de corazón?" murmuró tratando de contener las ganas de reír al imaginarse como protector de ese elemento.

"Apuesto a que Boris me lo extirpó hace mucho" se dijo divertido.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso a Yuriy le queda bien este elemento. Es decir, su amor por sí mismo debe ser lo suficientemente puro." Se comentó riendo al pensar en la cara que pondría Ivanov si hubiese escuchado su comentario. Una vez que hubo terminado de reír del pelirrojo se dispuso a leer sobre el último elemento.

_El Elemento Fuego_

_Es un elemento activo al igual que el agua. Su naturaleza lo convierte en el más poderoso e incontrolable de los cuatro elementos. Su poder gira alrededor de las emociones. Sus seres mágicos son las salamandras, unos reptiles que habitan en las llamas y a quienes no les gusta que les digan que hacer. Para comunicarse con ellas se hace uso de las palabras. Sin embargo, a éstos seres no les gusta seguir órdenes, por lo que su uso requiere de un fuerte líder. Es un elemento muy peligroso e inestable._

_Pueden considerarse dentro de este elemento las personas nacidas bajo los signos de: Aries, Leo y Sagitario. Su naturaleza destructiva convierte al Fuego en la mejor herramienta para el ataque. Su signo cardinal es el Sur. Su poder se encuentra en desventaja ante el Agua._

Sin duda el poder destructivo del Fuego parecía más tentador. El ojiazul no había podido evitar sonreír al notar que el gato era débil ante este poder. Sin duda este elemento era para él. No podía negar que el obtener tanto poder le daba algo de miedo, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez no sería corrompido, como una vez le había sucedido al usar a Black Dranzer. Con cuidado cerró el libro y se dispuso a descansar junto al joven que desde hacía ya algunos minutos había caído dormido.

Y así pasó una larga semana, por lo que ahora ya era veintiuno de noviembre. En esa semana Kai y Rei habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, conversando y bromeando. El chino incluso había logrado que Kai hiciera la cena un día. Gracias a esto casi incendian la cocina, pero al menos, se habían divertido mucho. Hiwatari se moría de ganas por ver las habilidades que con su nuevo poder vendrían. Había pasado todos estos días diciendo al gato que en cuanto fuera guardián seguro que le vencería fácilmente, a lo que Rei contestaba sólo con una sonrisa.

Ningún ataque habían recibido durante esos días, al menos no hablando de magia, porque hablando de ataques Yuriy y Bryan usaban el menor pretexto para pelear. Esta era la única forma en que ambos rusos se dirigían la palabra. Tanto Kon como Hiwatari se habían dado cuenta del drástico cambio en la conducta de ambos, pero ya cansados de que ninguno de los dos dijera lo que le sucedía, decidieron no intervenir, esperando que ellos mismos resolvieran su problema.

El lindo y precioso neko había despertado muy alegre ese día. Al no tener nada que hacer, puesto que Kai le había dicho que pasaría todo el día en la biblioteca, había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta que sin que se lo propusiese se habían extendido hasta casi las cuatro de la tarde. Aún en pijama, decidió ir a buscar a su ojirojo amigo. Con pasos sigilos deambuló por la mansión hasta llegar a la Biblioteca. Al fondo de los estantes se podía observar la rebelde cabellera bicolor, por lo que empezó a avanzar hacía él.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la sección en la que Hiwatari se encontraba. Totalmente ajeno al mundo, el joven de ojos carmín repasaba los diversos libros de cocina y repostería con los que contaba.

"¿No te bastó con casi incendiar la cocina la última vez?" comentó riendo el chino.

"Yuriy" dijo sin quitar sus ojos de sus libros.

"¿Qué hay con él?" cuestionó el neko siendo derrotado nuevamente por su curiosidad.

"Mañana es su cumpleaños" agregó el ruso.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Podríamos hornearle un pastel." Sugirió Rei. Sin duda un cumpleaños era algo que merecía celebrarse.

"En realidad yo estaba pensando que tú se lo hornearas y yo te observara desde una distancia considerable. Tú sabes, por seguridad de la cocina." Mencionó un tanto apenado Kai al recordar el estado de la cocina después de su intento de hacer la cena.

"Me parece bien." Dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Así fue como Rei se cambió de ropa y junto con Kai salió a buscar los ingredientes que necesitarían para el pastel. Unas horas después ambos chicos regresaban de hacer sus compras. Ambos se disponían a dirigirse a la cocina dispuestos a emprender su labor. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, así que si pretendían terminar antes de media noche tendrían que darse prisa. Entonces unos gritos llamaron su atención. Bryan y Yuriy estaban peleando de nuevo.

La brisa que corría por toda la mansión, aún con las ventanas cerradas le anunció a Rei lo que pronto ocurriría si no hacía algo al respecto.

"Será mejor que vayamos a verlos antes de que Bryan haga alguna estupidez" dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar dejándose guiar por los gritos de los rusos.

"Encárgate de Yuriy, yo calmaré a Bryan" ordenó el neko al ruso mientras ambos entraban a la habitación.

Sin decir nada, ambos se dirigieron hacia los rusos que se golpeaban mientras rodaban por la suave alfombra de la casa Hiwatari. Con gran esfuerzo lograron separarlos, aunque los mantenían sujetos, ya que ambos buscaban soltarse de su agarre para destrozar la cara del otro.

"¿Qué pasa Kuznetzov? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?" preguntó soltándose del agarre de Kai.

"Ya me tienes harto Ivanov. Si tantas ganas tienes de morir por mí está bien." Dijo al tiempo que empezaba a preparar a sus aliadas para darle una lección al pelirrojo.

"Bryan ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No puedes usar tu magia para pelear con Yuriy" mencionó el chino tratando de que algo de sentido común entrara en la mente del ojilavanda.

"¿Eso crees? Obsérvame" dijo dirigiendo su energía hacia Yuriy.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se disponía a realizar el ataque escucharon un trueno impactarse contra el suelo.

"Es hora de que el guardián del Aire pague, tal como debió haber sido hace casi treinta años." Dijo por último Ivanov al sentir el gran poder inundar su ser, al tiempo que la sed de venganza se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

Kai y Rei intercambiaron miradas, mientras que el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que sucedía, al menos no hasta que Kon reconoció los dijes en los cuellos de Ivanov y Kuznetzov.

"Ese es el símbolo de los antiguos guardianes" dijo el neko señalando los dijes.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" cuestionó Hiwatari.

"Porque mi madre me dio uno igual" respondió mostrando al bicolor el dije él mismo portaba en el cuello.

"¿Y cómo sabes que no existen otros iguales?" inquirió Kai suponiendo que se podían mandar a hacer en cualquier lugar.

"No los hay, ellos mismos mandaron a hacer el diseño, así que es imposible que los hayan obtenido de otro lugar." Afirmó recordando que su madre había hecho mucho hincapié en que sólo existían cuatro dijes como el que él portaba.

"Entonces creo que sé el motivo por el que estás aquí" dijo sonriendo el ex líder de los Blade Breakers.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó confundido el chino.

Kai llevo lentamente su mano hacia su cuello y de ahí extrajo un pequeño dije. Rei simplemente lo miró totalmente atónito.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que…" empezó a decir confundido por la extraña casualidad.

"Correcto. Somos los descendientes de los antiguos guardianes." Dijo por último el ruso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa excepto que quedó muy aburrido, pero prometo que el siguiente estará mejor. Dejen Review.

Cuidense

Addanight


	9. Elección

Hola! ¿Qué creen? Sigo viva, lo sé, increíble pero cierto. Lamento la terriblemente enorme tardanza en la actualización, pero han de saber que me puse a actualizar simplemente celestial y resultó que prácticamente nadie lo leyó. Pues ni modo y yo que le puse tanto empeño al capítulo 2. Pero bueno, a ustedes lo que les importa es que este fic continúa. Ojalá que les guste y que no se enreden. Agradezco los reviews a:

Shingryu Inazuma

Alexa Hiwatari

Shiroi Tsuki

Murtilla

NeKoT

Mayari HiIvKu

Kakira Tsukikawa

El verdadero poder del corazón

Konoto-chan

Muchas Gracias. Como saben no puedo responder reviews, por lo que trataré de que la historia por sí misma las respondan si siguen sin entender manden las dudas directo a mi e-mail y yo las responderé.

NOTA: Sin que ustedes lo supieran me había propuesto hacer un concurso y ya tengo al ganador. Les voy a explicar como estuvo el asunto. Como el pasado fue el capítulo 8 y para mí ese es un número de muy buena suerte. Había decidido que si el review 88 que ha recibido este fic coincidía con el capi 8 le daría algo a esa persona y pues así fue. El premio: Un oneshoot con la pareja de su elección, también podrá elegir el género o estilo de historia que desea. Ganador:

El verdadero poder del corazón.

Espero que te contactes conmigo para saber si deseas o no reclamar tu premio.

Ahora con el fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 9: Elección

Kai llevo lentamente su mano hacia su cuello y de ahí extrajo un pequeño dije. Rei simplemente lo miró totalmente atónito.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que…" empezó a decir confundido por la extraña casualidad.

"Correcto. Somos los descendientes de los antiguos guardianes." Dijo por último el ruso.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio entonces olvidando por algunos minutos que sus dos compañeros estaban a punto de matarse. Por su parte, los rusos se miraban con ira. Cada uno por distintos motivos. Por un lado, Kuznetzov estaba dispuesto a cobrar venganza por lo ocurrido con su familia, y por el otro, Ivanov no hacía más que pensar en como haría pagar al pelilavanda por sus acciones.

"¿Listo Ivanov?" Cuestionó el dueño de Falborg mirando fijamente a su líder.

"Yo siempre estoy listo Kuznetzov." Contestó el joven ruso preparándose para darle al chico frente a él la sorpresa de su vida.

Un extraño sonido comenzó a rodear el ambiente, mientras un extraño dolor se hizo presente en el pecho de Rei. Su respiración se volvía más difícil a cada segundo y sus sentidos estaban empezando a traicionarle. Sus ojos se afilaron en señal de alerta y sin dudar un segundo, preparó a sus aliados para detener la pelea que se avecinaba. Después de todo, Bryan era su protegido y por lo tanto, era su responsabilidad cuidar de él en todo momento.

La mirada de Yuriy se volvió fría y una sarcástica sonrisa adornó sus bellos labios. El poder le recorría los sentidos y, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, una parte del joven ruso tenía la certeza de que no tendría problema alguno para que sus nuevas aliadas hicieran su aparición. Cerrando los ojos, buscó desatar todo el poder que le fuese posible con un solo objetivo en mente: destrozar al traidor.

Un extraño sonido comenzó a sonar desde afuera. Un curioso y dulce canto con el que sólo el pelirrojo era capaz de deleitarse. En ese momento, los cristales de las ventanas empezaron a temblar y súbitamente estallaron. El agua empezó a llenar la habitación en la que los presentes se encontraban mientras Kon buscaba el momento oportuno para intervenir. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Detenerlos o dejar que arreglaran sus diferencias de una vez por todas?

"Déjalos desahogarse. No creo que sean capaces de lastimarse" dijo Hiwatari leyendo la mente del chino, aunque este último no estaba muy convencido de las palabras del bicolor.

"¿Agua? ¿Con eso vas a lastimarme?" cuestionó el pelilavanda con su típico sarcasmo.

"Mira Kuznetzov. Quizá mi elemento no sea el más poderoso de todos, pero lo importante no es el poder sino como se use. ¿O ya se te olvidó que cuando éramos parte de los Demolition Boys también eras el más fuerte y, sin embargo, siempre perdías ante mí? Pues hoy voy a recordarte el motivo por el que siempre lideré al equipo ruso." Dijo el ojiazul concentrándose en su oponente.

El agua helada les llegaba ahora a la cintura, así que sin esperar más dio su orden de ataque mentalmente. Sus aliadas no tardaron en escucharle y seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Pronto una enorme ola se alzó frente a los jóvenes y e impactó al ojilavanda contra el muro. La húmeda ropa empezó a pegarse a su cuerpo y el frío se esparció a lo largo de su piel.

"Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso." Amenazó Bryan mirando con odio al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

"¿Piensas pelear o te la vas a pasar alardeando sin hacer nada como siempre?" Le retó su antiguo líder que conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles del otro chico.

"Colisión Tácita." Gritó Kuznetzov al tiempo que las sílfides se dirigieron a su blanco, pero antes de que pudiesen hacerlo un muro de agua se levantó frente al pelirrojo deteniendo su ataque.

"No sabes como te odio. Sólo eres un traidor que esperaba el momento preciso para atacarnos por la espalda. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes de lo poco que te importamos. De lo poco que te importo." Reclamó el joven de ojos azules a Kuznetzov. El ruso no sólo había terminado con su amistad, sino que ahora, lo había orillado a convertirse en su enemigo.

"Te equivocas." Respondió el dueño del halcón bajando su mirada al nivel del suelo.

"No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo. ¿Por qué no me muestras quien eres en verdad? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no nos muestras a todos de que lado estás en realidad?" Exigió el dueño de Wolborg.

"¿Por qué no le dices a Rei que esperabas el momento justo no sólo para robar el tesoro que trata de proteger, sino para asesinarlo?" Cuestionó el ex líder de los Demolition Boys sin perder detalle de las reacciones del chino.

"O ¿por qué no le comentas a tu viejo amigo Kai que estabas dispuesto a matarlo si trataba de intervenir?" Agregó esperando ver la reacción de Hiwatari.

"Bryan" Dijo Kai tratando de ignorar lo que le acababa de ser dicho. Pero sabía muy bien que era cierto, puesto que Kuzetzov no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por desmentir el comentario. Por su parte, Rei solo bajó la mirada. Se sentía tan estúpido por haber confiado en Boris. Por un segundo había creído que había ganado un nuevo aliado. ¡Qué tonto había sido!

"Yo te diré el motivo: porque eres un cobarde. Por eso voy a hacerte un último favor como tu amigo: voy a matarte antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás el resto de tus días." Sentenció el dueño del lobo con una mirada helada que hacía tanto tiempo no relucía en sus ojos.

"Yuriy yo…" Trató de justificarse el guardián del aire, pero la verdad era que no tenía como defenderse. Él sabía que si había aceptado ayudar a su madre había sido para protegerlo a él, para mantenerlo a salvo a cambio de arrebatarle la vida al chino, pero eso no justificaba lo que había estado dispuesto a hacer.

"Tala" Agregó el guardián del agua con su voz plagada de rencor.

"¿Qué?" Cuestiono su interlocutor al no entender el motivo de su comentario.

"No vuelvas a llamarme Yuriy para ti, soy Tala. Aunque, en realidad, eso no importa, después de todo vas a morir hoy." Comentó el aliado de las ondinas.

"Yuriy déjame explicarte…" Buscó continuar nuevamente el dueño de Falborg, pero en ese instante una gran ola lo lanzó por la ventana y lo dejó caer al patio que ya se encontraba plagado del vital líquido.

"Con permiso chicos. Creo que continuaremos nuestra pequeña discusión afuera." Anunció Tala mientras una columna de agua lo ayudaba a bajar suavemente al patio. Kuznetzov se limitaba a mantenerse a flote, mientras el pelirrojo caminaba como si nada sobre aquel líquido. Por su parte, Kai y Rei, quienes los habían seguido, los observaban desde un punto seco del jardín.

"Creíste que no haría nada al respecto ¿cierto? Pensaste que te protegería como siempre ¿no es así?" Preguntó el nuevo guardián.

"No puedo creer que te hayas puesto del lado del gato." Acusó el aliado de las sílfides sintiéndose un tanto dolido.

"Por Dios, soy yo el que no puede creer que te hayas puesto en nuestra contra." Contestó el aliado de las ondinas mirando con desprecio a su oponente.

"Tengo mis razones." Se limitó a decir Boris.

"Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. Nos mentiste. Te portaste como el imbécil de Valkov. Eres tan malo como él. No, tú eres aún peor." Le gritó su ex líder a Bryan.

"¡Cállate de una buena vez!" Ordenó el guardián del aire.

"De acuerdo. Sólo déjame decirte que como nuevo guardián me encargaré de proteger a los que lo merecen, cosa que tú debiste hacer." Mencionó Yuriy.

"Tú no sabes nada. Dices que te contaron la historia de los antiguos guardianes no es así ¿y te dijeron que su fracaso fue culpa de la madre de Rei? ¿Te comentaron que su ineptitud llevó al resto de los guardianes a la ruina?" Preguntó el ojilavanda recordando las palabras de su progenitora.

"Eres tú el que no sabe nada. Dudo que tu madre te haya comenzado que si los guardianes anteriores tuvieron problemas fue por culpa de ella. Que la responsable de que ninguno de nosotros tenga una familia no es otra que la guardiana del aire." Dijo finalmente el ojiazul. Se había abstenido de decirle esto a su compañero para no lastimarlo, pero ya no lo soportaba, Kuznetzov tenía que saber la verdad.

"Eso, no puede ser verdad. ¡Mientes!" Respondió el dueño del halcón negándose a aceptar que su progenitora lo hubiese engañado.

"Piensa lo que quieras." Comentó el aliado del agua sabiendo que tenía razón.

"Así que tu fuiste el portador del elemento maldito." Dijo una voz que todos reconocieron al instante.

"¡Oh Yuriy! Tenía la esperanza de que escaparas de tu destino, pero veo que tu también has respondido al llamado de tu indigna sangre." Mencionó la hechicera de cabellos plateados caminando sobre el agua del mismo modo que Ivanov lo hacía.

"¿Y quién se cree usted para criticar a mi familia?" Reclamó el ojiazul al ver que insultaban a sus progenitores.

"Sí, ahora veo que tú y ella tienen exactamente la misma mirada. En ese caso, no hay forma de perdonarte. Tendrás que morir." Sentenció fijando sus violáceos ojos en el chico.

"¿Qué? Pero dijiste que…" Empezó a reclamarle Kuznetzov.

"Lo lamento Boris, pero me temo que el también debe ser eliminado. Acábalo tú. Te concedo el honor de vengar a tu padre." Dijo dichosa de ver como eliminaban al guardián del agua.

"De ningún modo." Respondió su hijo.

"Mira mi vida, es hora de que elijas ¿Quién es más importante él o yo?" Cuestionó la madre al ojilavanda.

"Lo elijo a él." Contestó el guardián del aire sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder a su única familia.

"Cometes un grave error." Aseguró la hechicera.

"No lo creo." Respondió el aliado de las sílfides.

"Te pareces más a tu padre de lo que pensé. Pero no lo permitiré. No dejaré que tú también te sacrifiques por el resto de los guardianes. No te perderé a ti también." Contestó enojada la antigua guardiana.

"Lo siento madre, pero ya tomé una decisión." Respondió el dueño de Falborg.

"No. No puedes hacerme esto." Agregó su progenitora.

"Es tu culpa. De nuevo el guardián del agua siembra la discordia entre los guardianes. No lo escuches Boris. Su madre ya nos llevó a la ruina una vez. No dejes que eso vuelva a suceder. Vladimir cayó por su culpa, no sigas el mismo camino." Suplicó la mujer.

"Ya te dije que yo ya tomé una decisión." Dijo nuevamente Bryan.

"No importa. Tarde o temprano empezarás a ver las cosas a mi modo." Dijo la hechicera del aire.

"Maldito seas guardián." Gritó al tiempo que una violácea energía era lanzada hacia el joven chino.

"¡Rei!" Gritó Kai al tiempo que el poder se impactaba haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua cayera sobre los presentes.

"Creo que olvidaste que ya no estoy indefenso." Respondió Rei quien había hecho que el ataque se estrellara contra una muralla de piedra que se había levantado del suelo.

"¿Eso crees?" Cuestionó la hechicera dispuesta a jugar su última carta.

"No lo creo, lo sé." Respondió el chico de ojos ambar.

"Eres tan altanero como lo era Jarene. Era una deshonra como guardiana." Agregó la guardiana del aire tratando de distraer a Rei.

"No tiene derecho a hablar así de ella." Reclamó de inmediato el neko a la mujer que lo había atacado.

"Yo hago lo que me venga en gana. Ahora, entrégame la piedra antes que alguien salga lastimado." Advirtió la rusa por última vez.

"¡No!" Contestó el chico de cabello negro con una gran decisión. La piedra era el tesoro que su madre le había pedido proteger y él iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por cumplir con lo prometido.

"Lo lamento pequeño, pero no me has dejado otra opción." Comentó la madre de Kuznetzov al tiempo que se desvanecía en el aire.

"¿A dónde se fue?" Comentó Kai al tiempo que todos mantenían sus sentidos atentos. Ninguno de los chicos se movía en la expectativa de que algo más sucediera.

De pronto un ruido los hizo voltear a todos en dirección al ojilavanda. El chico se encontraba ahora en los brazos de la hechicera. Las sílfides le tenían rodeado por órdenes de su progenitora. Un movimiento en falso y lo destrozarían sin piedad.

"¡Bryan!" Gritó Yuriy al ver a su compañero en apuros.

"¡Déjalo en paz!" Exigió Rei a la antigua guardiana.

"No hasta que me entregues la piedra." Contestó la hechicera rusa sonriendo.

"¿No crees tan estúpidos como para pensar que lastimarías a tu propio hijo?" Cuestionó Hiwatari robándole a sus compañeros las palabras de la boca.

Sin embargo, el comentario sólo logró que la mujer se molestara aún más y decidiera darles una pequeña demostración de que hablaba en serio. Un pequeño movimiento de su mano fue suficiente para que la sangre empezara a salir de distintos puntos del cuerpo del pelilavanda. Sin poder evitarlo, el dueño del halcón soltó un grito de dolor al sentir como aquellas agujas lo atravesaban lentamente.

"Muy bien, tú ganas. Llévatela." Dijo Kon tomando el amuleto de su cuello y lanzándolo directamente a las manos de su enemiga. Sabía que estaba violando el juramento a su madre, pero sabía que ella le perdonaría, ya que jamás le hubiese pedido que cambiara una vida por proteger aquella piedra, por más valiosa que fuera esta última.

"Así me gusta. Bueno, me retiro guardianes. Sería tan fácil acabarlos ahora, pero mejor lo dejaré para después. Nos veremos pronto." Dijo la mujer desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes.

"¡Bryan!" Dijo el pelirrojo al ver como Kuznetzov caía al suelo.

"Rei" Susurro Kai al ver como el color escapaba rápidamente de las mejillas del chino.

"Tranquilo. No es nada." Comentó el chino tratando de tranquilizar al bicolor.

"Como de que no, estás pálido." Agregó Hiwatari mientras tomaba al chico en sus brazos, como ya tantas veces lo había hecho últimamente.

"Te aseguro que es normal considerando las circunstancias." Mencionó tristemente el oriental.

"¿Qué circunstancias?" Preguntó Kai fijando sus carmines orbes en el chico.

"Que acabo de perder mis poderes de guardián." Respondió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los otros tres chicos le escuchasen.

El bicolor se quedó sin habla ante el comentario y miró en el cielo brillar la luna que dentro de tan sólo una semana estaría totalmente iluminada. Un suspiro salido de los labios de Kon lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al dirigir su vista hacia él se dio cuenta que el neko miraba atentamente la luna dejando que un rastro de tristeza se mostrara en sus doradas orbes.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó el ruso-japonés al ver estado del chino.

"Nada. Sólo pensaba que si no hubiera muerto mi hermano cumpliría años la próxima semana." Contestó el chino ante lo cual Hiwatari alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

"La luna siempre me hace pensar en él" aclaró por último el chico refugiándose en los fuertes brazos que ahora le abrazaban.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Tengo muchísimo trabajo en la escuela y cientos de tareas que debería estar haciendo, así que espero que aprecien mi sacrificio. ¿Qué puedo decir? No pensaron que iba a dejar que todos se fuera sobre Bry ¿O sí? Además, su elemento es el aire, al igual que el mío :P (Sí, ya mero es mi cumple: 12 de Febrero, por si alguien se acuerda de felicitarme : ), así que no podía terminar mal. Hay algo que quiero consultarles, últimamente he pensado que este fic se está inclinando demasiado sobre Bry y Yuriy, a pesar de que ellos no son la pareja principal. ¿Les molesta eso? Sea cual sea su respuesta trataré de meter un poco más de KaiXRei.

NOTA: Ya subí la historia hermana de vínculo mágico, se llama sentido, por si quieren chocarla. Es un Brooklyn X Hitoshi

Cuídense

Addanight


	10. Verdades a Medias

Hola! Bueno, les juro que es lo más pronto que pude actualizar este fic. Como saben, tengo muchos proyectos pendientes y surgió uno que otro inconveniente, pero ni eso me detendrá. Ya saben que agradezco los revs de:

El Verdadero poder del corazón

Mayari HiIvKu

Shyngryu Inazuma

Alexa Hiwatari

Lyry Ylonen Tomori

Kakira Tsukikawa

Shiroi Tsuki

Nekot

Murtilla

Kat Ivanov

H. Fanel. K (Mi review número 100 wiiiii! o)

Con la intención de asegurarme de que no estén tan perdidos. Aquí les va otro capi de explicaciones para que vean que en este fic cada detalle tiene una razón de ser. Ya les dejé también otra pista de uno de los grandes secretos que se guardan en este fic. Les juro que más obvia no puedo ser. Ojalá que se resuelvan sus dudas.

Y ahora sí vamos al fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 10: Verdades a Medias

"¿Estás bien?" cuestionó el pelirrojo acercándose a su compañero.

"Por supuesto Yuriy." Respondió el pelilavanda al notar la preocupación de su ex capitán.

"No me llames Yuriy, aún no te perdono lo que hiciste." Aclaró el dueño de Wolborg.

La traición de Kuznetzov se había clavado en su pecho. Le dolía, le estaba matando el alma y lo sabía. Pero no quería perdonarle, no pensaba hacerlo. Tenía que resistir, Bryan no merecía piedad; ni mucho menos su perdón y comprensión. Se merecía todo el mal que la vida pudiera darle. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar por su error. Por más que le doliera atacarle. Por más que sufriera. Ya estaba decidido. Para él, Bryan Kuznetzov estaba muerto. Su antiguo y fuerte compañero de equipo era tan sólo un recuerdo. Las aventuras que juntos pasaron serían sólo una parte de lo que alguna vez fue. Y su más preciado tesoro, reposaría en su corazón por siempre: ese increíble amor que sentía por su ruso compañero. Pero ya no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Él no se permitiría amar al joven, aún si esto significaba matar su propio corazón en el proceso.

"Lo lamento… Tala." Escuchó decir a Kuznetzov.

La tensión se sentía en todo el lugar. Algunos minutos después, el chino se separó del bicolor y se adentró en la mansión seguido por los otros tres rusos. La casa parecía más lúgubre ese día. Kon tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala mientras sus preciosas orbes doradas se cerraban con tristeza. Sus bien torneadas piernas eran rodeadas por el elegante pantalón negro que portaba, en tanto que una camisa blanca de manga larga cubría su pecho. Sus lacios y largos cabellos negros se encontraban ocultos tras su usual cinta blanca. Mientras su rojiza banda del yin yang se encontraba ausente. Pronto su mente empezó a reclamarle. Había fallado. Su mamá le había pedido un solo favor y él no había sido capaz de cumplirle su último deseo.

"Y bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora?" Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

"Recuperar la sombra de Oudreel." Comentó el neko sin levantar la mirada.

"Te equivocas. Esa no es la sombra de Oudreel." Se escuchó decir a Kuznetzov en tanto que los demás le miraban confundidos.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó Hiwatari mirando con desconfianza a Bryan.

"Lo que tú tenías era la llave del templo de la tierra." Empezó a decir, mientras el resto de los presentes analizaban sus palabras.

"Les explicaré. ¿Recuerdan la leyenda que Kon nos contó?" cuestionó el dueño de Falborg. Todos asintieron de inmediato esperando la explicación del joven.

"Bueno, pues aparentemente esa no es la leyenda completa. Como saben, dentro de la magia es importante que todo esté en equilibrio. Los templos existen para que en caso de que la energía negativa se salga de control, ésta quede encerrada dentro de ellos. Sin embargo, la sombra de Oudreel sólo puede rebelar la ubicación de los mismos más no abrirlos. Para esto, es necesario juntar las cuatro llaves. Cada una de esas llaves abre un templo distinto. La que tú tenías era la del templo de la tierra." Explicó el ojilavanda al joven oriental.

"¿Ese es el plan de tu madre?" Le cuestionó el bicolor.

"Me temo que no estoy del todo enterado de las intenciones de mi madre. Creo que, en cierto modo, siempre supo que terminaría negándome a ayudarla. Lo único que sé, es que está desesperada por juntar todas las llaves." Agregó Bryan sin mirar directamente al ojiazul. Sabía lo que encontraría en esos ojos y aunque no podía cambiarlo, al menos podía tratar de aplazarlo. Detestaba pensar en todos los sentimientos que Ivanov albergaría en su contra, pero estaba conciente que el ver todo ese odio en los preciosos ojos de su ex capitán le mataría.

"Siento contradecirte, pero no creo que las cosas sean como nos estás diciendo." Afirmó Yura.

"Aunque no lo creas, no sería capaz de mentirles de nuevo Yura." Agregó Bryan.

"No me refiero a eso. No se los había comentado, pero la verdad es que mi padre me visitó el mismo día en que la madre de Kuznetzov vino. Y me contó una parte de lo que en realidad sucedió con los antiguos guardianes." Empezó a decir Ivanov esperando una respuesta de los presentes, pero al notar que el silencio se adueñaba del lugar, decidió contar lo que sabía. Ya era hora de que todos supieran lo que, en realidad, sucedía aquí.

"Todo empezó hace treinta años. En aquel tiempo, perecieron los guardianes de dos generaciones antes que nosotros. Fue por eso que los elementos eligieron a cuatro nuevos representantes para que defendieran el enorme poder de la naturaleza. Éstos resultaron ser nuestros padres. Cada uno de ellos recibió la protección de un elemento. Y de entre los guardianes se eligió a alguien que custodiara la sombra de Oudreel. Mi padre no me habló de quien era su protectora pero, por lo que Kon nos dijo, asumo que fue su madre. De modo que cada guardián recibió una llave. Una piedra como la de Kon. Pero estas llaves no abren los templos. Los templos se abren en el momento en que un nuevo guardián obtiene el poder de su elemento. Por ejemplo, el templo del Aire se abrió en el momento en que Kuznetzov aceptó convertirse en el guardián del Aire.

Nuestros padres no están muertos, sólo están encerrados dentro de sus respectivos templos. Mi padre no tuvo tiempo de decirme lo que sucedió, sólo sé que hace quince años la energía de los elementos se desniveló y como saben, los templos son los encargados de mantener el equilibrio. Así que nuestros padres y sus poderes quedaron encerrados en su interior de modo que la energía volviera a estar en equilibrio. No sé que es lo que pudo haber salido mal, sólo sé que la madre de Rei no fue la culpable, porque mi padre me lo dijo y yo le creo." Terminó de decir el ojiazul en tanto que los presentes trataban de asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar. Los cuatro miraron entonces su respectivo dije que alguna vez había simbolizado el vínculo de los antiguos guardianes preguntándose que les había llevado a romper dicha unión. Cuatro estrellas de plata con las siglas: "La magia es vida". El símbolo de los antiguos guardianes.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que cuando yo me convierta en guardián alguno de mis padres regresará. ¿Cierto?" cuestionó el bicolor.

"Exacto. El que sea que haya sido el guardián del fuego." Ante esa respuesta el ojicarmín no pudo sino sonreír. Le hacía feliz la idea de saber que recuperaría algo de familia. Pero sobre todo, le consolaba el hecho de que alguno de sus progenitores estuviese con vida.

"Y bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora?" cuestionó el aliado de las sílfides.

"Creo que es obvio. Mi misión es recuperar la llave del templo de la tierra; y la suya, conseguir el resto de las llaves antes que la mamá de Bryan. No sabemos para qué las quiere, pero si las está buscando, es nuestro deber protegerlas." Comentó el chino mirando al grupo que ahora tenía bajo su cuidado.

"Mizinovskaia. Ese es su nombre, no quiero que vuelvan a referirse a ella como mi madre." susurró el dueño del halcón.

"No deberías hablar así de ella. Sigue siendo tu madre. Además, yo no creo que sea mala" expresó el chino. Nadie más dijo nada sobre aquellas palabras, sólo se limitaron a seguir con la conversación.

"Bueno, al menos ya sabemos lo que quiere. De algo sirvió que te fueras al bando contrario." Dijo el ojicarmín sin entender la magnitud de las palabras que había pronunciado.

El silencio se adueñó entonces de los guardianes. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no había gran diferencia entre lo que ahora pasaba por sus mentes. Todos estaban sumidos en los recuerdos. Repitiendo el último encuentro con la antigua guardiana del aire. Pensando en todas las acciones que podrían haberles dado un final diferente a dicha batalla. Sabían que no tenía caso lamentarse, pero esto no hacía más fácil el pensar en todo lo que en ese momento se había perdido. Era su primera batalla y ellos la habían fallado patéticamente.

"En cuanto a eso, yo…" Empezó a decir el guardián del Aire.

"No lo digas." Le interrumpió el joven de ojos dorados.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó confundido el aliado de las sílfides.

"Si vas a disculparte no lo hagas. Al menos no conmigo, no tengo nada que perdonarte." Respondió el pelinegro plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero, es que…" Trató de disculparse nuevamente el joven.

"Es en serio. Eres mi protegido Bryan, y yo estaré de tu lado pase lo que pase." Mencionó el joven sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto. Después de todo, él ni siquiera era… No, no tenía caso ocupar su mente en aquello en este momento.

El joven de orbes rojizas miró con confusión al neko, en tanto el pelirrojo le destazó con su ártica mirada. ¿Por qué el chino siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que para el dueño de Falborg su vida no tenía el más mínimo valor? Este y otros cuestionamientos rondaban los pensamientos de los jóvenes. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que el gato hacía tales insinuaciones.

"Nos puedes decir ¿Por qué dices que es tu protegido?" cuestionó Ivanov.

"Porque lo es." Fue la respuesta que les dio el dueño de Drigger. Pero al notar la confusión de los jóvenes, decidió explicarse mejor. Estaba conciente de que sus compañeros aún no entendían la forma en que este nuevo mundo funcionaba.

"Aunque no lo parezca, los cuatro elementos son igual de fuertes, sin embargo, por cuestiones de equilibrio, cada elemento está en ventaja sobre un elemento y en desventaja contra otro. ¿Recuerdan que les comenté eso hace unos días?" Preguntó el chico de piel morena a los otros. Y luego de escuchar las correspondientes respuestas afirmativas. Decidió continuar.

"Pues los cuatro poderes tienen la obligación de proteger al elemento que está en desventaja sobre ellos. En mi caso, la tierra debe proteger al aire." Agregó el oriental.

"Así que el aire debe cuidar del agua." Afirmó el ojilavanda observando al ojiazul que sólo desvió su mirada.

"El agua custodia al fuego." Mencionó el dueño de Wolborg mirando al menor de los rusos.

"Y el fuego defiende a la tierra." Comentó por último Hiwatari fijando sus orbes en el nekojin.

"Exactamente." Dijo el pelinegro feliz de que los chicos por fin empezaran a entender.

"Del mismo modo, el poder de cada elemento depende del otro, lo que nos lleva al problema actual." Comenzó a explicar el guardián de la Tierra.

"Sus poderes dependen del guardián al que le corresponde su protección. Por lo que, sin mis poderes, los poderes del aire se debilitan, y a consecuencia de esto, los del agua también." Mencionó esperando alguna reacción por parte de sus oyentes; pero al no obtenerla, decidió continuar.

"Considerando las opciones me temo que la única esperanza de recuperar mis poderes es Tala." Mencionó el ojidorado para asombro de los presentes.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron los rusos al unísono.

"Es la única opción. Dado que estaremos luchando contra la hechicera del aire. Bryan no podrá hacer nada contra ella porque las sílfides la obedecen. Y yo no tengo el poder para enfrentarla." Admitió el chino.

"Pero Yuriy está en desventaja ¿no?" Cuestionó Kuznetzov.

"Así es." Respondió tranquilamente el dueño de Drigger.

"Además, dijiste que como tú no tenías poderes, los poderes de ellos también se habían debilitado ¿cierto?" Preguntó el chico de ojos carmín.

"Eso es correcto." Dijo el aliado de los gnomos.

"Tenemos un problema." Mencionó el joven de ojos azules señalando lo obvio.

"No se preocupen. No creo que ataque pronto. Después de todo, la luna está en cuarto creciente." Comentó el chino.

"¿Y la luna que tiene que ver?" Preguntó el guardián del Agua.

"Yo creo que el kot ya delira." Agregó Bryan.

"Kuznetzov. Cállate." Dijo el ex líder de los Demolition Boys dejando en silencio al que fuese su mejor amigo.

"Continúa Rei." Mencionó el chico de ojos ártico.

"Gracias Tala." Agradeció el joven de ojos dorados.

"Como decía, nuestros poderes vienen y van con las fases de la luna. Los poderes de la luz, como los nuestros se fortalecen con la luna llena, mientras que los de la oscuridad están al máximo en luna nueva." Señaló el pelinegro.

"Y ¿Qué sucede con los poderes de la luz en luna nueva?" Preguntó el aliado de las sílfides.

"Lo que pasó el día que me conocieron. Quedamos indefensos." Le respondió el joven.

"Por eso no podías pelear ese día." Concluyó el ojirojo.

"Eso no tiene sentido porque terminaste peleando y todos te vimos usar magia." Refutó el aliado de las ondinas.

"Así es, pero el día ya había terminado." Dijo con tranquilidad el joven tratando de explicarse lo mejor que podía.

"¿O sea, que todo vuelve a la normalidad una vez que termina el día de luna nueva? " Preguntó el ruso-japonés.

"Sí." Contestó por último el guardián de la Tierra cansado de dar tantas explicaciones.

"Sé que dejamos de hablar de eso hace tiempo, pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Si los templos se abren cuando surge un nuevo guardián y dentro de ellos están nuestros padres. Entonces, ¿Por qué la madre del kot no se ha aparecido? ¿No debería de estar libre ya?" cuestionó el pelilavanda.

"Eso es porque yo no soy un guardián. Por eso ella sigue encerrada dentro de su templo." Admitió el pelinegro en tanto que todos le miraban con extrañeza.

"No soy un guardián. Mi única función era proteger esa piedra y entregársela al guardián de la Tierra. Por eso fue que perdí mis poderes en cuanto la gema dejó mis manos. Mis habilidades están ligadas a ese tesoro, mientras las suyas son resultado de un pacto con los elementos." Dijo el ojidorado sin fijar su vista en los presentes.

"Ya decía yo que alguien como tú no podía ser digno de tanto poder." Comentó el ex líder de los Demolition Boys.

"Yuriy sabes que eso no es…" empezó a decir el ruso-japonés.

"No nos interrumpas Kai, por favor." Le interrumpió el chino mirando con ira al pelirrojo.

"Así que eso es lo que piensas. Pues no te preocupes que en cuanto recupere los poderes de la Tierra me voy. Después de todo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Así que en cuanto recupere la llave de la tierra continuaré buscando al verdadero guardián y no me volverán a ver. Pero no me marcharé sin sus poderes." Amenazó el kot. Ya estaba harto de la hostil actitud de Ivanov.

"¡Ah! Ahora resulta que como te quedaste indefenso te quieres quedar con lo que es nuestro." Comentó el dueño del lobo.

"Te voy a mostrar que tan indefenso estoy, pero lo haré mañana." Comentó Rei con una inusual y amenazadora mirada.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo?" Agregó el ruso esperando sacar de sus casillas al joven chino.

"Claro que no. Sólo me parece que deberías disfrutar un poco más tu cumpleaños." Respondió el oriental con un tono altanero, típico de aquellos rusos.

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" Cuestionó el ex líder de las Demolition Boys.

"Precisamente lo que entendiste. Bueno, yo me retiro." Dijo el chico de orbes citrinas antes de proceder a abandonar la habitación.

"Pero Rei…" Empezó a decir el ojicarmín.

"Independientemente de lo que piensan, no soy para nada débil. Buenas noches." Mencionó el neko dirigiéndose a su habitación.

El pelinegro emprendió su camino hacia la salida al tiempo que el ruso-japonés le siguió. Pronto el pelilavanda y el pelirrojo se sumieron en un incómodo silencio. ¿Cómo dos chicos que alguna vez fueron tan unidos habían llegado a este punto? La vida era muy cruel sin duda, o quizá eran ellos los crueles. De cualquier modo, ninguno podía ignorar el hecho de todo lo que entre ellos había, había cambiado.

"Creí que faltaba una semana para tú cumpleaños." Comentó Kuznetzov tratando de quebrar el silencio.

"Según mis papeles de la Abadía falta una semana, pero en realidad mi cumpleaños es hoy." Respondió sin mucho interés el pelirrojo.

"Ya veo. Sigues molesto. ¿No es así?" Cuestionó su compañero.

"Por supuesto." Dijo fríamente el ojiazul.

"Tala, yo… " Empezó a decir Bryan, sin estar seguro de lo que debía decir.

"Ahórrate las explicaciones." Mencionó el dueño de Wolborg.

"Pero te las mereces." Dijo con un lastimero tono el sádico ruso.

"No dije que no tuviera derecho a ellas. Es sólo que no tengo deseos de escucharlas." Aclaró el guardián del Agua.

"Déjame explicarte. Necesito que entiendas." Suplicó el aliado de las sílfides.

"Lo siento Kuznetzov. Pero entre nosotros, no queda absolutamente nada." Explicó el aliado de las ondinas antes de marcharse de aquel lugar.

En otra parte de la mansión, el dueño de la misma se esforzaba por darle alcance al ofendido kot que, ignorando sus gritos, se desplazab a una increíble velocidad por los largos pasillos de la antigua mansión Hiwatari.

"Rei. Detente." Pidió una vez más el dueño de Dranzer.

"Rei. Deja de ignorarme." Dijo al ver que el joven moreno continuaba ignorándole.

"¡Rei! ¿Quieres parar un segundo y escucharme?" Preguntó molesto el bicolor.

"¿Qué quieres?" Cuestionó el oriental.

"La verdad." Pidió el ojicarmín.

"¿Cuál verdad?" Preguntó el neko-jin.

"¿Es cierto que no eres un guardián?" Indagó Kai.

"Es verdad. A diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo las cualidades para ser un guardián." Agregó tristemente Rei. Esa era sin duda una verdad que hubiese preferido guardar en secreto, pero los chicos tenían derecho a saberla.

"No le hagas caso a Yuriy." Le pidió Hiwatari.

"No es por lo que dijo Yuriy. Es la verdad. Yo debería ser guardián, tal como ustedes, está en mi sangre, pero no es así." Mencionó el joven tratando de ocultar el dolor que admitir esas palabras le transmitía. ¿Por qué él no era guardián? Eso no era justo.

"Rei, ¿tú no puedes saber eso?" Contestó el ex líder de los Blade Breakers.

"Claro que lo sé. Mi pacto con la Tierra fue muy diferente al que Yuriy o Bryan hicieron. A ellos los eligieron por ser los más aptos para ellos. En cambio conmigo no tuvieron opción." Admitió el pelinegro. Sabía que había otra cosa que debía decir, pero no era el momento. Otro día le contaría al ruso cómo había terminado metido en este embrollo a pesar de no ser un guardián.

"Por supuesto que la tuvieron, pudieron haber elegido a cualquier otro." Replicó el chino sabiendo que si él había sido elegido era sólo porque su madre tenía un vínculo con él y por lo tanto, sólo con él podía comunicarse. La antigua guardiana no había tenido opción realmente.

"Te equivocas. Nadie podría tomar tu lugar." Le dijo el peliazul al tiempo que le miraba intensamente. Dorado y carmín se encontraron brevemente. Algunos segundos pasaron antes de que se reconocieran, pero sus labios reaccionaron más rápido y sin pedir el consentimiento de sus dueños se encontraron. Un simple roce había desatado algo extraño en su interior. Ambos se separaron sin decir una palabra. Hiwatari tomó al oriental del brazo y le guió por uno de los enormes pasillos.

"¿A dónde vamos?" cuestionó el chico de orbes citrinas.

"A entrenar un rato. Sé que no te hace falta, pero tengo ganas de ver que le partas, en grande, el ego a Ivanov." Mencionó el ruso, en tanto que su interlocutor solamente sonrió dejándose guiar por él.

A la distancia, unas violáceas orbes les observaban del mismo modo que hacía algunos días habían observado a su inconciente hijo. La guardiana del aire hirvió de ira al observar la escena. Esa, sin duda, era una relación que ella no iba a permitir. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que el hijo de Arkadi manchara su linaje con una sangre tan sucia como la de Kon. Y con estos pensamientos en su mente, llevo sus manos a la pequeña estrella en su cuello: El símbolo de los guardianes. Su precioso tesoro brilló con los rayos de luna que caían sobre su dorada superficie.

A algunos kilómetros de ahí. Dos personas se encontraban después de quince años de ausencia. La mujer corrió hasta la persona frente a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces sus lenguas empezaron a degustar la boca del otro. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos incesantemente. Después de tanto tiempo de extrañarse, de desearse, de amarse, estaban juntos de nuevo. Sabían que lo que vendría no sería fácil y más porque quizá se ganarían el odio de sus hijos, pero se tenían el uno al otro. Y ahora que estaban juntos estaban listos para hacerle frente a lo que fuera. Ya era hora de que los antiguos guardianes resolvieran sus diferencias de una vez por todas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, espero que todo les haya quedado bastante más claro, porque me aburrí terriblemente escribiendo este capi. Sé que no pasó nada, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que hubieran entendido todo lo que se sabe de la trama de esta historia, hasta el momento, para que no se enreden con lo que viene. Si hasta yo me enredo y eso que yo lo escribo XD. Pero bueno, déjenme su opinión de este capi. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que haya tenido tanta información.

Cuídense.

Addanight.


	11. De Sueños a Cenizas

Hola xD. Creo que ya ni caso tiene que me disculpe por la tardanza, ya que a estas alturas ya se han de haber acostumbrado hehe n.nU. De cualquier modo, lo siento mucho. Pero ya estoy aquí esperando que estén ansiosos de finalmente fijar sus ojos en el cap 11. Gracias por sus revs a:

Shiroi Tsuki

Alexa Hiwatari

Akire777

Murtilla

Shingryu Inazuma

Kat Ivanov

The life is a Dream

Nekot

H.fanel.K

Y bueno, la verdad es que me gustó mucho este cap. Por favor, no sean malos y déjenme revs. Si vieran el trabajo que me cuesta actualizarles este kilométrico fic que me confunde tanto. Pero yo lo hago con mucho gusto, para mi satisfacción y su entretenimiento. Así que disfruten el cap.

Dedicatoria: A mi queridísima prima Nekot. Muchas gracias por tus palabras chica hermosa. Te adoro.

Y como premio por adivinar quienes eran los antiguos guardianes que se besaban al final del capítulo pasado. Habrá una aparición especial de Helen. XD Además del resto del premio que ya recibió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 11: De Sueños a Cenizas

La lluvia caía como si deseara inundar el mundo entero. El aire gemía dándole un aspecto aún más lúgubre al ya grisáceo día. Las nubes cubrían todo el firmamento. Gota a gota el agua parecía caer en cámara lenta, como en espera de que aquella batalla se desatara de una vez por todas. Azul y violáceo se fijaron en su oponente. No había marcha atrás. Ya era hora de que el aire y el agua resolviesen sus diferencias de una vez por todas. El enlodado suelo proveería a los combatientes de una dificultad más durante la batalla.

Y la lucha comenzó. Todo era tan rápido que era prácticamente imposible distinguir lo que sucedía. Al menos hasta que una risa sarcástica y satisfecha inundó el ambiente. El joven pelirrojo cayó al suelo en tanto que la hechicera del aire se alejaba de allí. Su misión estaba cumplida. Pronto una nueva piedra estaría en su poder. Así que tranquilamente la mujer empezó a alejarse de aquel lugar, en tanto los rayos de la luna llena acariciaban el carente de vida rostro de Yuriy Ivanov.

Una vez más Bryan Kuznetzov despertó de su abrumador sueño. Y nuevamente, era su pelirrojo compañero quien fallecía en él. El joven no tenía la menor duda de que su mente se estaba encargando de torturar hasta en sueños a su pobre conciencia. Sin embargo, una parte de él se moría de miedo. Estaba aterrado de sólo pensar que todo aquello que veía pudiese hacerse realidad. Pero él no lo permitiría. Aunque su pelirrojo ex capitán le odiase con toda su alma, él le protegería sin importar el precio. Con esto en mente, el pelilavanda trató de volver a dormir pensando en el ojiazul chico que descansaba en otra de las habitaciones.

En otra sala de la enorme mansión, dos chicos permanecían en silencio. Uno al lado del otro. Hiwatari tenía tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle a Kon empezando por: ¿Cómo había terminado metido en este embrollo? Y ¿cómo era posible que él no fuese el protector de la tierra? Es decir, en su opinión no había persona más capacitada para ser guardián que Rei. Después de todo, el chino ya había demostrado en varias ocasiones que su lealtad hacia los elementos no tenía igual. Entonces, ¿por qué no era un guardián?

Por su parte Rei no dejaba de preguntarse qué era aquello que le hacía falta. ¿Por qué no podía ser él el protector de la tierra? Eso no era justo. Lo llevaba en la sangre. No podía dejar de pensar en como había comenzado todo. En como hacía meses que era incapaz de permanecer en un lugar fijo. En el modo en que había luchado contra aquellos encapuchados seres en tantas ocasiones. En la forma en que había conseguido emplear la tierra. Todavía recordaba la agradable sensación que sintió al creerse guardián. Al pensar que tenía un papel que nadie más podía desempeñar. Pero a estas alturas ya no quería preocuparse por eso. Prefería concentrarse en cumplir con el mandato de su madre y luego dejar toda esta locura atrás.

Y sin otra finalidad que la de espejar su mente, el neko comenzó a entrenar al lado de su antiguo capitán. Entre la fortaleza de Kai y la agilidad de Rei, seguro que la madrugada les saludaría sin que el ganador de su batalla hubiera sido anunciado. Fue así que ambos jóvenes dieron inicio a su contienda.

Rei tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la dichosa pregunta. ¿Cómo corregía la falta que había cometido? ¿Realmente habría podido hacer algo más? Quizá se había equivocado. A lo mejor si había una forma de salvar al pelilavanda sin lastimarle y él ni siquiera la había notado. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Aún recordaba el inmenso número de veces en que se había dicho que él era un guardián y que su madre se equivocaba. Lamentablemente, las decisiones que hoy había tomado habían demostrado ser terribles. Siendo ese el caso. Era obvio que él no podría proteger a un elemento. ¿Cómo hacerlo si no podía ni cuidar de sí mismo?

Mientras este debate mental ocurría, Kai no podía sino sentirse mal. Sus cuerpos se enfrentaban, pero era obvio que sus mentes estaban en otro lugar. El joven Hiwatari estaba cansado; hastiado de la situación a la que hasta ahora había sido incapaz de encontrarle remedio. ¿Cómo ayudarlo? Rei era una persona a la que sin duda admirada. Si había alguien a quien él considerara fuerte era al joven oriental. Y ahora el chico parecía estarse derrumbando a pedazos. ¿Qué era lo peor del caso? Que él estaba ahí sin hacer nada. Claro que ahora le parecía que ni todo el poder del mundo podría ayudar al chico. Ni aún convirtiéndose en guardián conseguiría el poder suficiente para ayudarle. Hacía tiempo que lo sabía: lamentablemente, las cosas realmente importantes no podían resolverse con magia.

"Eso es muy patético Kon. ¿Y así piensas ganarme?" Interrumpió Yuriy. El ojiazul llevaba un buen rato luchando por conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente se dio por vencido. De ese modo, salió de su habitación en busca de algo mejor que hacer. Y como ya se han de imaginar, al pasar por el cuarto de entrenamiento decidió lo que quería hacer. No tenía caso postergar la derrota del kot. Además, un poco de victoria le sentaría muy bien.

"Tala" dijo Rei con un odio que pocas veces se escuchaba en su voz.

"Claro que voy a ganarte." Agregó el oriental poniéndose en posición de batalla. Mientras tanto, Kai se hizo a un lado sabiendo que a esos dos nadie podría pararlos. Cuando querían, podían ser demasiado obstinados. No cabía duda de que estos chicos eran muy diferentes. Sin embargo, el joven ruso tenía la impresión de que compartían muchas otras cosas, como si una conexión se encargara de ligar sus diferencias.

Yuriy cerró los ojos en busca de concentración. Y así llamó a sus aliadas. Claro que había un pequeñísimo detalle que había olvidado. No había agua ahí dentro. Tendría que romper las ventanas una vez más. O al menos en eso pensaba cuando notó que éstas estaban abiertas. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Parecía que la suerte había decidido sonreírle aquel día. Mientras tanto, Rei se mantenía firme. Estaba conciente de que tenía las de perder, pero ya había retado a Ivanov y ahora no podía darse el lujo de echarse para atrás.

Y el combate comenzó. El primero en atacar fue Rei. Aún con dudas se dirigió a su adversario con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza de una patada de ser posible. Pero de inmediato el agua helada entró a la habitación y, formando una pequeña barrera, protegió a su guardián. Más golpes le siguieron a este primer intento. Rei estaba atacando con todo lo que podía, manos, puños, piernas, brazos, pero por más que lo intentaba ni siquiera había logrado tocar a su adversario. Una sonrisa empezó a plasmarse en el rostro de Ivanov. Fue entonces que la rodilla derecha de Kon logró impactarse contra el estómago del pelirrojo. El guardián del agua sintió como el aire le faltaba y se vio forzado a retroceder.

'¿Qué demonios está pasando?' se preguntó el dueño de Wolborg. Su pequeña barrera había sido atravesada con una facilidad que no era posible.

"¿Ocurre algo Ivanov?" cuestionó el neko a Tala. Quizá no era inteligente provocar al joven, pero la verdad es que Rei no estaba pensando muy coherentemente en ese momento. De otro modo, no estaría luchando una batalla que simplemente no podía ganar.

"No me hagas reír gatito, sólo dejé que me dieras." Agregó el ruso y sin decir nada más, continuaron.

A pocos metros de ellos Kai observaba como el kot se desgastaba. El oriental estaba haciendo lo que podía, atacando con ambos puños e intercalando algunas patadas. Pero por más que el chino buscaba sorprender a Yuriy descuidado, el agua siempre terminaba protegiéndole.

'Quizá si yo fuese un guardián, la tierra también me protegería con esa devoción.' Pensó el ojidorado. Esos segundos en los que dicho pensamiento distrajo a Kon, fueron suficientes para que el dueño de Wolborg tuviese la oportunidad de atacarle. Fue así que el pelinegro se estrelló dolorosamente contra una de las paredes de aquella sala.

Hiwatari empezaba a sentir como una gran ira se formaba en su interior. Tala se empeñaba en abusar de los poderes que le habían sido concedidos para vencer al moreno. Aquel enfrentamiento parecía una misma escena que tan sólo se repetía sin cesar. El guardián del agua atacaba a Rei y éste último sólo se dedicaba a levantarse listo para recibir el siguiente golpe. No cabía duda que el joven de ojos dorados era obstinado, sólo así se explicaba que siguiera de pie a pesar de que estaba recibiendo una paliza.

Siete…nueve…o quizá ya eran trece. Era difícil saber cuántas veces era que el kot había terminado en el suelo. Ya no lo soportaba más. Tenía que parar esto, pero no podía, sabía que el neko no se lo permitiría. Una extraña sensación le invadió. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse. El enojo iba en aumento. Había ruido. Demasiado ruido. De pronto deseó ser sordo con tal de parar aquel molesto sonido. Sin embargo, los jóvenes que se enfrentaban no parecían perturbados por aquel ensordecedor chirrido. Cada vez se volvió más difícil escuchar la batalla. Fijó con atención sus ojos en su ruso compañero y notó la sonrisa de satisfacción que se encontraba en sus labios. El chino ya no podía ponerse en pie.

"Me rindo... Ganaste." Expresó el dueño de Drigger sintiendo como su orgullo se partía a pedazos. Por más que le doliera, sabía que era incapaz de continuar. El ojiazul sonrió.

"Lo siento gato. Pero no voy a dejar que te marches. Aún no termino contigo." Afirmó el ruso mirando con diversión a su víctima.

El dueño de Dranzer sintió todo su cuerpo arder. A pesar del constante ruido, sus oídos habían captado con claridad las palabras del pelirrojo. Eso era una injusticia. Su vista se nubló una vez más. Una sola palabra se escuchaba en su mente: venganza. Era una sensación extraña, como si el rencor y la impotencia que sentía se estuviesen escapando por cada poro de su piel. El joven empezó a perder la noción de donde se encontraba, que estaba haciendo e incluso quien era. Y de pronto, su mente dejó de funcionar.

Yuriy se encontraba ahora decidiendo cuál sería la mejor forma de deshacerse de Kon. Todo era su culpa. Él era el causante de todo lo que sucedía: de que sus vidas peligrasen, de que el mundo estuviese en peligro, de que Kai ya no le escuchara, de que su tranquilidad terminase, pero sobretodo, de que entre él y Bryan ya no hubiese ni una posibilidad. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que les había estado yendo antes de que el chino apareciera. Los tres rusos se habían divertido como nunca, no tenían preocupaciones; por primera vez sentían que estaban construyéndose una mejor vida. Pero el oriental lo había arruinado todo.

Las cosas entre él y el pelilavanda jamás habían ido mejor. Yura no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba enamorado de su amigo. Ambos llevaban meses en un seductor coqueteo que les fascinaba. Y muy a su pesar, Ivanov había empezado a soñar; había comenzado a ilusionarse con todo lo que entre él y su mejor amigo podía haber. Porque estaba seguro que las miradas eran mutuas, que el deseo les invadía por igual y que no había ser en el mundo, además de Kai, que le quisiera y adorara tanto como su pelilavanda compañero. Pero Kon lo había complicado todo. De sus sueños ya no quedaban sino cenizas. Ahora Yuriy no podía sino sentirse vacío. Quería que todo fuera como antes. Sin embargo, estaba conciente de que no era tan fácil. Su relación se había fracturado y alguien debía pagar por ello. No era justo. Él se merecía ser feliz, con todo lo que le había pasado se lo había ganado, merecía enamorarse, merecía que le correspondieran, merecía todo lo que Rei Kon le había arrebatado. Este era el momento de cobrar su deuda.

El poder del agua empezaba a tambalearse. Las ondinas parecían querer evitar lo que se avecinaba, pero sabían que su deber era proteger a su guardián. Rei ya estaba pensando en la forma de defenderse cuando escuchó a Ivanov gritar de dolor. El oriental levantó la vista para ver qué le había sucedido. Fue entonces que notó que una dolorosa quemadura se extendía a lo largo de la espalda del pelirrojo. Era una suerte que no le hubiera dado directamente. Había sido apenas un roce. Las doradas orbes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que Hiwatari le había salvado. Estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando lo notó. Kai no parecía conciente de lo que hacía. Su mente parecía estar perdida.

"¿Kai?" le llamó el oriental, pero el ruso-japonés le ignoró lanzando un nuevo ataque al ojiazul en la misma dirección en que momentos antes lo había hecho. Una barrera de agua se formó buscando proteger al dueño de Wolborg, pero el ataque del bicolor le atravesó sin problemas.

"¿Kai?" le llamó esta vez su ruso amigo, pero el nombrado tampoco respondió, sino que se dedico a atacarle.

"Kai detente" pidió el ojiazul, pero el bicolor no le escuchó.

Ivanov estaba atónico. Los golpes que Hiwatari le lanzaba parecían incontenibles. Sus poderes parecían no reaccionar. El ojicarmín quería matarle y si no lograba detenerle sin duda lo haría. ¿Desde cuando era Kai un guardián? No lo sabía, el punto es que lo era. Mientras tanto, el dueño de Dranzer sólo avanzaba con la vista perdida. La energía a su alrededor era aterradora. Rei no sabía que hacer. Era obvio que nada bueno saldría de esto. Y cómo se supone que ayudara si no era ni siquiera un guardián. Y aunque lo fuera, como podría derrotar al nuevo guardián del fuego si ni siquiera Yura, quien supuestamente debía ser más poderoso que él, parecía poder enfrentarle.

Tala estaba por demás aterrado. Kai no era el mismo. Y, para colmo, él estaba perdiendo control sobre su elemento. Desconocía el motivo, pero no le cabía ninguna duda de que si peleaba, sus poderes se irían debilitando aún más. Con el kot sin poderes la única persona que podía ayudarle ahora era…No, de ningún modo iba a aceptar la ayuda de Kuznetzov. Prefería morir antes que hacerlo. Después de todo ¿Qué podía perder? Ya no le quedaba nada que importara. Todo lo que valía la pena estaba muerto, los tres miembros de, lo que alguna vez fue, su familia, sus ilusiones y su corazón. Perder la vida ya no importaba mucho realmente.

Es cierto que su padre había regresado, pero sabía que ya no eran una familia. Quizá si las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo, él hubiera sido un niño normal. Tala no podía dejar de pensar en lo bello que habría sido que su madre le cargara en su regazo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba su rostro. El de su padre tampoco lo tenía muy presente, al menos no hasta que le visitó y fue entonces que notó que era una copia de su padre exceptuando los ojos. Esos los había heredado de su madre. Claro que según su progenitor, también había conseguido el difícil y explosivo carácter de su progenitora. Y Yuriy no podía dejar de pensar que, sin duda, Jarene, su bellísima madre, debió haber sido una mujer sumamente especial.

Mientras esto sucedía, alguien les observaba desde el exterior. Los antiguos guardianes de la tierra y el agua se encontraban juntos después de todo este tiempo. Y a pesar de los años, ambos se amaban como siempre lo habían hecho. Estaban concientes de que sus hijos merecían una explicación; unos segundos bastaron para que ambos vieran el poco afecto que Rei y Yuriy se tenían. Por eso habían optado por permanecer ocultos. ¿Cómo les dirían a sus hijos de su amor? Era más que obvio que no lo iban a tomar nada bien. Ambos se detestaban. ¿Qué irónica era la vida?

"Jarene" habló el pelirrojo llamando a la mujer que con el se encontraba.

"Dime Aleksei." Respondió la pelinegra, admirando a su pequeño Rei.

"¿Crees que estarán bien?" cuestionó el antiguo guardián.

"No lo sé. Sólo espero que los nuevos guardianes sean más capaces que nosotros." Dijo la mujer con tristeza al recordar como habían terminado ellos.

"No me refiero a eso." Corrigió el hombre de piel nívea.

"Sé de que hablas, pero no hay forma de saberlo. Nuestros hijos son testarudos, pero tengo fe en que lo lograrán." Afirmó la chica con una sonrisa.

"¿No deberíamos intervenir?" Le preguntó su amante.

"Esperemos un poco más. Después de todo, no sería justo que no esperáramos a Arkadi ¿No crees?" Agregó divertida la morena.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Dudo que Hiwatari se lo tome bien." Dijo por último el joven antes de tomar a la chica por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo, mientras se disponían a observar el enfrentamiento.

Dentro de la mansión, un nuevo ataqué sacó al dueño de Wolborg de sus pensamientos.

"Siento tener que luchar contigo Kai, pero no me has dejado otra opción." Dijo, mientras sus azuladas orbes se fijaron en el ruso-japonés. Era hora de enfrentarlo. Pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar cuando el fuego comenzó a expanderse por el lugar. La alta temperatura le hacía aún más difícil mantener a sus aliadas bajo control. Hiwatari parecía rodeado por una candente llama que le protegía de cualquier ataque que quisiera lastimarle. Pero en realidad, lo que a Tala le preocupaba era la espiral que en tonos amarillos, naranjas y rojos había empezado a formarse en el techo. No sabía lo que era, pero no tenía la menor duda de que lo que sea que fuera no le iba a gustar.

El ruso trató de mil formas de que sus ataques dieran en el blanco, pero el fuego parecía incontenible. Cada uno de sus intentos de detener al bicolor, habían terminado en un golpe o herida para él. El agua empezaba a perder estabilidad y lo sabía. Las ondinas cada vez tenían más problemas para obedecerle. Después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacer ellas contra el destructivo poder del fuego? El ojirrojo continuó atacando al joven de orbes azul árticas, mientras observaba como éste último se desgastaba. Tenía tantos deseos de derrotarlo, de hacerlo pedazos, aunque en realidad ni siquiera sabía el motivo. Sólo tenía claro que deseaba a acabar con él.

Rei por su parte seguía observando aquella batalla, que más bien parecía una paliza para Yuriy. Pero ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía forma de ayudarle. ¿Cómo quería ser guardián si no era sino un inútil? Seguro que un verdadero líder ya habría resuelto la situación. En realidad, Kon dudaba que alguien más hubiese permitido que las cosas llegasen a este terrible extremo. Al ojiazul le estaban dando la paliza de su vida, pero ni esto había conseguido que se rindiera.

"Escucha Kai, quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que suceda, aún eres mi amigo. Resiste un poco. Te prometo que volverás a la normalidad. " Le dijo el joven de ojiazul a su contrincante. El chico sabía que si quería a su amigo de vuelta tendría que derrotarle, así que lo haría. El pelinegro sólo pudo avergonzarse por el poco valor que él mismo tenía. No podía compararse con ninguno de los chicos. Ellos eran valientes, intrépidos e inteligentes, él simplemente no daba el ancho. Por eso no era un guardián.

Un desgarrador grito se extendió por los pasillos de la mansión Hiwatari. Los ojos del moreno mostraban su sorpresa. La barrera de agua que había estado tratando de proteger a su guardián se había convertido en simples gotas que salieron disparadas en todas direcciones. Yura yacía ahora en el piso. Ya no podía levantarse. Le era imposible. No quería rendirse, pero sentía todo su cuerpo arder. Ni siquiera sabía si el dolor era por los golpes, las heridas o el simple cansancio; quizá era un poco de cada una. Sus piernas temblaban. ¡Qué va! Si el chico sentía que hasta el suelo se le movía. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en Hiwatari y en el espiral de fuego que se encontraba en el techo. Una sonrisa mostró el ojirojo al tiempo que la espiral se movía con más rapidez. Ya no le quedaba duda a Ivanov: Kai iba a atacarle hasta quitarle la vida. Pero él aún haría un último intento antes de caer.

Aquel grito lanzado por el ex líder de los Demolition Boys había llegado hasta los oídos de cierto pelilavanda que sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado de su habitación. Tan rápido iba que no se dio cuenta cuando se estrelló con otra persona en el pasillo. El pelilavanda miró a quien le había hecho tropezar y le reconoció enseguida. La joven era de altura media con un cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Sus miradas se cruzaron y luego de algunos momentos de contemplarse el silencio fue roto.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí Helen?" Cuestionó Bryan sabiendo que nadie debía estar en la casa. La joven pertenecía a la servidumbre de la mansión y era sin duda alguna, la más cercana a Kai.

"¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones." Respondió la joven mirando al chico frente a ella. Kuznetzov llegó entonces a la conclusión de que la joven no había estado presente cuando Hiwatari había pedido a toda la servidumbre que se marchara.

"Escúchame bien Helen, aléjate de este lado de la casa. Y sin importar lo que veas no te acerques. Es más, lo mejor sería que te marcharas de inmediato." Sugirió el sádico ruso.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" Preguntó la chica.

"Sí" Fue lo único que Boris se atrevió a responder. Con un poco de suerte Helen se iría.

"Entonces no me marcharé hasta que vea que el joven Hiwatari está bien." Afirmó decidida la empleada.

"Está bien, quédate si quieres. Pero quiero que te vayas al otro extremo de la casa y que busques todas las medicinas y vendas que puedas encontrar. Presiento que las vamos a necesitar." Ordenó el guardián del aire y sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia el sitio de la batalla.

"Como usted diga joven Kuznetzov." Respondió la muchacha de ojos café claro marchándose a hacer lo que le había sido indicado.

En tanto que esta conversación se había desarrollado, Yura preparaba su último golpe. Es cierto que era un tanto desesperado, pero era su única oportunidad. Cerrando sus ojos trató de concentrar la energía que le quedaba. Debía darse prisa si no quería que Hiwatari le matara. El calor de su cuerpo aumentó aún más y de pronto sintió aquel fatal ataque dirigirse hacia él. Segundos después le escuchó impactarse. Sus ojos azules se fijaron entonces en su entorno. Lo había logrado.

Una gruesa muralla de hielo se erigía ahora entre él y Hiwatari. Estaba tan cansado que sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Había logrado su objetivo, pero eso no detendría al ojicarmín por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba un plan. Sólo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para formular uno. Totalmente agotado, el guardián del agua se recargó en su muralla y trató de pensar una solución. De pronto, aquella pared de hielo estalló dividiéndose en cientos de trozos. Sus ojos se abrieron al doble de su tamaño. Ya no tenía como defenderse así que, resignado, tomó el dije de la estrella en sus manos y cerró los ojos. Pensó en la familia que había tenido y en la que le habría gustado tener. Quería soñar. Aunque fuese por unos segundos. Ya no podía salvarse. Esta vez no había nada que le separara del guardián del fuego. Y sin poder evitarlo, un solo nombre pronunció su mente: Bryan.

El chico de orbes árticas ni siquiera notó que dicho pelilavanda se había colocado entre él y el ataque de Kai. Kuznetzov se puso de pie y cruzando sus brazos frente a su rostro trató de crear una barrera de aire. El fuego se entendió a lo largo de aquella transparente superficie, pero no sin llegar a quemar la superficie de los brazos del guardián del aire. El dolor era insoportable, pero no iba a caer con tan poco. Se negaba a permitir que sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad. La barrera parecía estable, así que sin perder la concentración se acercó al pelirrojo. Yuriy abrió los ojos y al ver al chico le sonrió. De pronto su cuerpo pareció recordar su cansancio y se dejó caer sobre Boris. El ojilavanda le sostuvo con sus lastimados brazos. Sus ojos le miraron intensamente. Las manos de Tala se dirigieron al rostro del dueño de Wolborg y le acercaron hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

"A pesar de todo, te amo estúpido." Mencionó el ojiazul admirando al joven que le sostenía en sus brazos.

"Yo también." Agregó el pelilavanda antes de que un nuevo ataque se estrellase contra su escudo. A pesar del dolor, el ojilavanda sonrió. Así que aferrando a su casi inconciente chico a su pecho, Bryan se dispuso a dar todo en aquella batalla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Pues pasaron demasiadas cosas en este cap, de hecho quedó tan largo que mejor lo dividí. Por lo tanto, ya tengo un buen cacho del cap 12. Si me animan con suficientes revs trataré de subirlo esta semana. Y ya sé que el KaiXRei sigue un poco abandonado, pero les aseguro que lo verán en el siguiente cap. Lamentablemente, ya no me alcanzó este cap para meterlo. Mientras tanto espero que este cap les haya gustado y que no sean crueles y me dejen su opinión.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	12. La Fuerza en mi Interior

Hola a todos y a todas, disculpen la tardanza, ya sé que les había dicho que ya casi tenía listo el cap y así era. Pero tengan piedad de esta pobre chica que a parte de tener examenes, también decidió enfermarse. De cualquier modo aquí tienen el cap que espero no tenga muchos errores a causa de mi salud y si los tiene, pues díganmelo, ya saben que siempre estoy abierta a la crítica constructiva. Además, quiero decir en mi defensa que este cap se extendió más de lo que debía, aunque no creo que ustedes vayan a quejarse al respecto xD.

**_Dedicatoria_**: Este cap se lo dedico con todo mi corazón a mi hermana **Nadeshda Vyacheslav. **(A quien pueden leer en la sección de Harry Potter, si es que aman el HarryXDraco. Como ven el gusto por el yaoi es de familia. A mi que lo llevamos en la sangre n.n) Te adoro querida, quizá algún día llegues a este cap y te des cuenta que te lo dediqué. xD. Aunque creo que mejor espero sentada hehe ya que nunca has pasado del uno n.nU. No es cierto. Yo tengo fé en que algún día lo lograrás. Ojala que te guste el título y toda la trama también xD.

Gracias por los revs a:

Kary (Hermana de Yuri-chan) A quien pido una ENORME disculpa por no agradecer su rev desde el capítulo pasado. Fue un terrible error de esta cabeza mía. Espero que Yuri-chan te haya pasado mi recado.

Shiroi Tsuki

KaT IvanoV

H.fanel.K

Selene-Kagome-Vampire92

Shingryu Inazuma

Murtilla

NeKoT

Y por último me gustaría decir que me quedé esperando varios revs (a ver si a mis hermanas les cae la pedrada ¬¬ ), pero pues a ver si para la otra xD.

**Aclaración:**

Lo que esté en _cursiva_, son palabras que la madre de Rei le dijo. Ahora sí los dejo con este cap, al que ya ansiaba llegar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 12: La fuerza en mi interior.

Las manos de Tala se dirigieron al rostro del dueño de Falborg y le acercaron hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

"A pesar de todo, te amo estúpido." Mencionó el ojiazul luchando por no caer en la inconciencia y admirando al joven que le sostenía en sus brazos.

"Yo también." Agregó el pelilavanda antes de que un nuevo ataque se estrellase contra su escudo. A pesar del dolor, el ojilavanda sonrió. Así que aferrando a su casi inconciente chico a su pecho, Bryan se dispuso a dar todo en aquella batalla.

Y mientras todo esto había acontecido. El chico de ojos dorados se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin que lo deseara, las palabras que, hacía varios meses, le había dicho su madre comenzaron a resonar en su interior.

_Sin embargo, no tengo más opción que pedirte que protejas la piedra y se la entregues al verdadero guardián. Mientras tengas la gema en tus manos, los elementos te protegerán. Pero en cuanto la cedas, el poder te abandonará. Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en conservarla. Su cuidado es un honor que sólo le corresponde a su custodio. Y tú no lo eres._

_Aunque no es necesario que te diga esto, después de todo, tú sabes que no eres digno de custodiar un elemento. Ser guardián es una gran responsabilidad. No se trata sólo de poder, es cuestión de voluntad._

_No todos nacieron para ello. Créeme cuando te digo que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. No es tu culpa no tener la fuerza para proteger a los elementos. Es mejor así. Tu inseguridad y falta de juicio condenarían a muerte a los demás elegidos tal y como sucedió con nosotros._

_Tú serías…su perdición._

Aquello había sido lo que su progenitora le había dicho. Y por más que le doliera, sus acciones habían demostrado que ella tenía razón. Él había guiado a los nuevos guardianes a su perdición.

De regreso en el combate. Hiwatari ni siquiera lo pensó antes de dirigir toda su ira contra los rusos. Pero el guardián de las sílfides no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Su exhausto pelirrojo descansaba ahora en sus brazos. Una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus labios al ver al símbolo de su adoración. Lo había extrañado tanto. Le había hecho muchísima falta. Por un momento, Bryan había llegado a pensar que su amistad con el pelirrojo no podría repararse. Y sin embargo, el ex líder de los Demolition Boys le había dicho que lo amaba. Claro que también le había llamado estúpido, pero se lo tenía merecido. Lo único que realmente le importaba ahora era sacar a su chico de ahí con vida. Después de todo, aún debían celebrar su cumpleaños. Y ahora que contarían con la presencia del otro, festejarían como era debido.

"Hazte a un lado" dijo una voz, llamando la atención del guardián del Aire. Aquel timbre de voz sonaba familiar y sin embargo, no era igual que el que Hiwatari siempre usaba.

"Sabes que no lo voy a hacer." agregó el dueño Falborg.

"Entonces tendré que eliminarte a ti también." Dijo el ojicarmín preparándose para destazar a los chicos frente a él.

La espiral en el techo continuó lanzando esferas de fuego contra la invisible pared de Kuznetzov. Parte de la piel de los brazos del ojilavanda había tomado un color más oscuro. En tanto, que la sangre comenzaba a brotar por sus heridas. Pronto, su mente comenzó a pensar en lo que debía hacer. No podía sostener aquella invisible pared por siempre, así como tampoco podía luchar con el ojiazul en sus brazos. Sin embargo, este último era el verdadero blanco de Kai. Bryan no quería ni pensar en lo que el dueño de Dranzer les haría a él y a su chico si llegaba a descuidarse. Así que soltar al guardián del agua tampoco era una opción. Siendo ese el caso, tendría que elegir. No podía detener al ruso-japonés con Yura en sus brazos, pero tampoco podía dejarle a un lado y arriesgarse a que le lastimaran. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

"Lo siento Kai." Susurró el ruso. La única forma de que él e Ivanov salieran con vida, era que concentrara toda su fuerza en un solo ataque. Necesitaba tomar al bicolor por sorpresa y para ello sólo tenía una oportunidad; ya que estaba seguro que el ojirojo no se descuidaría dos veces. Si el ataque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, él y su pelirrojo estarían perdidos. Pero si se excedía, podría terminar asesinándolo. Muy a su pesar se decidió por atacar con todo lo que tenía pensando que si el bicolor estuviera conciente, seguramente hubiera apoyado su decisión. Cerrando los ojos con pesar, pidió a las sílfides que se prepararan para realizar su ataque: 'La colisión Tácita'. Sólo esperaba tener mayor control sobre los seres del aire que la vez anterior.

"Bryan. No." Susurró el chico que, según Boris, estaba inconciente en sus brazos. Aquellos cansados y profundos ojos azules le miraron intensamente dándole a entender que conocía sus intenciones.

"Pero..." Trató de justificarse el dueño de Falborg, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

"No, por favor." Suplicó el guardián del agua. Poco o nada le importaba la situación. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que el peliazul saliera lastimado.

"Entiende que no hay otra forma Tala." Trató de explicar el dueño de Falborg.

"Yura" Agregó el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó confundido el chico de lavandas orbes.

"No me gusta que me llames Tala, prefiero ser Yura…tu Yura." Aclaró el protector de las ondinas. Yuriy sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Clara prueba de ello, era que el dolor a lo largo de su cuerpo había comenzado a disminuir. No quería descansar, no podía hacerlo, no ahora. Tenía que convencer a Boris de no lastimar al guardián del fuego.

"Por lo que más quieras. No lo lastimes Bry." Suplicó Ivanov.

"Sé como te sientes, pero…" empezó a decir Kuznetzov antes de ser súbitamente interrumpido.

Un gemido de dolor fue lo único que salió de los labios del guardián de las sílfides. El aumento en el dolor de su cuerpo le informaba que su barrera estaba a punto de ceder. ¿Qué hacer?

"Bryan. Déjame. No puedes pelear conmigo en tus brazos." Pidió el protector del agua.

"¿Estás loco? Si lo hago Hiwatari te va a liquidar." Exclamó de inmediato Kuznetzov. No podía, no lo iba a permitir. Prefería morir mil veces antes que permitir que acabaran a su pelirrojo.

"Deja que lo haga." Agregó con voz decidida el chico de azuladas orbes.

"De ningún modo. Ya me traicioné una vez al ponerme en tu contra. Esta vez me quedaré a tu lado, sin importar el precio." Explicó el dueño de Falborg abrazando con más fuerza a su adorado Tala.

"Kai, detente." Pidió el mayor de los rusos al notar que el ojicarmín caminaba hacia ellos. Pero Hiwatari no le dio respuesta alguna; tan sólo se limitó a ignorarlo.

"En ese caso. Tendré que detenerte por la fuerza." Mencionó el protector del aire. Estaba a punto de atacar cuando sintió como la tensión en el cuerpo que sostenía desaparecía. Totalmente aterrado, Boris dirigió su vista hacia su chico quien, para su alivio, estaba profundamente dormido. Y a pesar de que ahora el líder de los Demolition Boys no podría detenerle, Bryan decidió respetar los deseos de Yuriy. No pelearía.

Una columna de llamas salió de aquel rojizo remolino, ubicado en la parte superior de la habitación, y se dirigió, con toda su fuerza, al invisible escudo del pelilavanda. El joven apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Instintivamente, su cuerpo trató de cubrir a Tala. Las ardientes flamas hicieron trizas la defensa de los seres del aire. Y fue así que el guardián de dichos seres cayó al suelo aún protegiendo con su ser al joven Ivanov. Naturalmente, Bryan perdió el conocimiento de inmediato. Ahora ambos estaban a merced del ruso-japonés.

El dueño de Dranzer avanzó entre el fuego sin miedo alguno. Las llamas danzaban a lo largo de la habitación, convirtiendo en cenizas lo poco que quedaba dentro de la misma. Sus carmines orbes estaban perdidas al igual que su mente, sus recuerdos y su conciencia. Su dedo señaló a los caídos jóvenes. Estaba a punto de atacar cuando un cuerpo se interpuso entré él y sus futuras víctimas. Aquellas doradas orbes le miraron con decisión.

"¡Alto! Estás muy equivocado si piensas que te voy a permitir cometer semejante atrocidad." Dijo el pelinegro mirando a Hiwatari.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme." Comentó aquella voz que el chino no pudo reconocer como la de Kai.

_Sin embargo, no tengo más opción que pedirte que protejas la piedra y se la entregues al verdadero guardián. Mientras tengas la gema en tus manos, los elementos te protegerán. Pero en cuanto la cedas, el poder te abandonará. _

"Esta pelea no es tuya. Ni siquiera eres un guardián, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad de protegerlos" Agregó la voz de Hiwatari, aunque era obvio que no era el ojicarmín quien hablaba.

… _no eres digno de custodiar un elemento. Ser guardián es una gran responsabilidad._

"El hecho de que no tenga poderes no quiere decir que no vaya a tratar de defenderlos." Comentó el oriental mirando con firmeza al bicolor. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero de algún modo, sentía que era su deber tratar de defender a los rusos.

_No se trata sólo de poder, es cuestión de voluntad._

"Entiende que sin poderes, estás condenado a morir. ¿Es así como quieres terminar con tu vida?" Cuestionó la voz del guardián del Fuego.

_No es tu culpa no tener la fuerza para proteger a los elementos. _

"Si debo perder la vida por evitar que dos inocentes mueran, que así sea." Agregó decidido Kon. Y de algún modo, aquel tono tan lleno de fortaleza, movió algo en el interior de Kai, aunque él ojicarmín no estaba seguro de por qué mirar a ese chico le causaba esa sensación.

_Tu inseguridad y falta de juicio condenarían a muerte a los demás elegidos, tal y como sucedió con nosotros._

"Estás cometiendo un gran error. Tú sacrificio será en vano." Comentó el ruso. No estaba seguro del motivo, pero algo dentro de él quería impedirle lastimar al chico de exóticas facciones.

_Tú serías…su perdición._

"Quizá, pero daré todo de mí por defender lo que es justo." Declaró el chino.

"Como quieras." Dijo por fin Kai, haciendo a un lado ese extraño sentimiento que le pedía a gritos no lastimar a aquel joven.

"Salamandras del fuego. Acábenlo." Agregó ignorando esa molesta y lejana voz que, por todos los medios, buscaba detenerle. Y así la espiral de fuego lanzó un ataque directo al moreno. Pero el joven no se movió. Tan sólo esperó decidido que el impacto llegase.

Segundos después el fuego se había estrellado contra su blanco las llamas ardían a lo largo de la habitación, él humo había comenzado a hacerse más denso, pero cuando Kai miró al frente se quedó atónito. Eso no podía ser posible. ¿Qué había pasado?

"Pero ¿Qué..?" Empezó a decir, el dueño de Dranzer mirando fijamente como la Tierra había detenido su ataque.

El joven oriental tampoco podía creerlo. Los gnomos le habían obedecido. Confundido, el nekojin buscó comunicarse con los mágicos seres que durante tanto tiempo le habían protegido. Era obvio lo que deseaba saber, pero antes de que pudiese formular su pregunta, unas voces se escucharon en su cabeza. 'No podíamos permitir que lastimaran a nuestro protector. Al pilar y soporte de los elementos. Al único y verdadero guardián de la Tierra: Rei Kon.' Esas habían sido las palabras que le habían sido pronunciadas.

Eso sólo quería decir una cosa. Que había demostrado que era digno de defender a los elementos, Rei no estaba seguro de cómo lo había hecho, pero estaba feliz de haberlo conseguido. Pronto todas sus dudas se habían disipado. Sabía perfectamente, lo que debía hacer ahora: derrotar al guardián del fuego y traer a Kai Hiwatari de regreso. Es cierto que el fuego tenía ventaja sobre su elemento, pero Kon no iba a permitir, que eso impidiera su triunfo. Después de todo, donde fuera que Hiwatari estuviese, él le traería de vuelta. Era su deber como guardián, como su amigo y como su vínculo.

"Déjamelo todo a mí Kai. Pronto estarás con nosotros." Afirmó el neko con una sonrisa en sus labios que nuevamente agitó el interior del joven de piel nívea.

"Encrucijada subterránea." Ordenó el chino. Se sentía tan bien de poder volver a decir aquellas palabras.

--------------------------------------------

Tierra y Fuego se impactaron haciendo temblar toda la mansión, pero ninguno de los guardianes se inmutó. Esta sería una pelea difícil sin duda. Mientras esto sucedía, en las afueras de la mansión, los antiguos guardianes aún se debatían entre si debían o no intervenir. De pronto, una tercera figura comenzó a acercarse a ellos y ambos guardianes no tardaron en reconocerle con la alegría colándose por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Arkadi!" Gritaron ambos antes de lanzarse sobre el peliazul quien les recibió en sus brazos con esa radiante sonrisa tan típica de él.

"Me da gusto verlos." Agregó el recién llegado.

"A nosotros también. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo." Admitió Aleksei.

"Quizá deberíamos ayudarles." Comentó Jarene recordando la batalla que dentro de aquella mansión se desarrollaba.

"No." Dijo de inmediato la profunda voz de Arkadi.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco acaso? No voy a permitir que tu hijo acabe con mi pequeño." Afirmó la antigua guardiana del agua.

"No deberían de dudar tanto de Rei. A pesar de las circunstancias, yo no tengo ninguna duda de que Kai estará bien. Confío en él." Le respondió Hiwatari.

"Pero es que Rei…" Había empezado a decir la ojiazul, pero de inmediato, su ruso amigo la interrumpió.

"A diferencia de lo que piensas Jarene. Tú hijo no es débil. Es quizá el más fuerte y comprometido de los cuatro guardianes." Comentó el antiguo guardián del Fuego.

"De cualquier forma, les advierto que no les permitiré intervenir." Dijo después el ojigris mirando con adoración a su único hijo.

"¿Cómo puedes quedarte mirando sabiendo que intentan matarse?" Agregó la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Fácil. Como ya lo dije, confío en su capacidad." Argumentó el elegante hombre.

"En ese caso. Jarene y yo nos vamos, hay un asunto que debemos verificar. ¿Vienes?" Cuestionó entonces el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo.

"De ningún modo. Me niego a perderme la estupenda pelea de mi hijo. Ya verán que domará al fuego sin problema." Afirmó con orgullo el ojigris.

"No lo dudo. En ese caso, nos retiramos." Dijeron los otros dos.

"Cuídense." Pidió el ojigris ruso.

"Claro. Ah y ¿Arkadi?" Le llamó nuevamente Aleksei fijando en él sus doradas orbes.

"¿Sí?" Agregó el otro.

"Si hablas con Kai no le digas nada de Rei y Yura." Solicitó el antiguo guardián de la Tierra.

"Nada de qué, ¿De que son hermanos?" Cuestionó el otro un poco confundido.

"Sí" Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

"No pueden ocultárselos por siempre. ¿Saben?" Preguntó Arkadi.

"Lo sabemos." Respondieron los otros.

"Muy bien. En ese caso, guardaré silencio. Pero sólo porque este secreto no me corresponde." Aclaró Hiwatari.

Y así los dos guardianes se retiraron, en tanto el ojigris fijaba su mirada en Kai. Le encantaba mirar en aquellas carmines orbes. Seguro que si su amada Derska estuviese ahí, también disfrutaría de contemplar al pequeño fruto del amor que ambos se profesaban. Una nostálgica sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Su recién adquirida libertad se sentía tan solitaria sin su hermosa esposa a su lado. Pero él no perdía la esperanza de que los nuevos guardianes pudieran corregir sus errores y liberar las dos vidas que, por culpa de los errores de los antiguos guardianes, se habían perdido. Lamentablemente, no podía sino esperar que, algún día, Vladimir y Derska regresaran a ellos.

--------------------------------------------

Dentro de la casa, el fuego y la tierra luchaban con fiereza. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Rei llevaba ya buen tiempo observando el modo en que la espiral se defendía cada que él intentaba evadirla. El chico sabía que el fuego debía tener un punto débil. Y luego de algunos minutos de análisis, su ágil mente pareció dar con la respuesta. Si quería derrotar a Kai, tendría que permitirle que su ataque le diera directamente. Parecía una tontería, pero algo dentro de él le decía que todo terminaría bien.

Fue así que el moreno se quedó inmóvil, esperando que el ojicarmín le atacara. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el bicolor lo hiciera. El guardián de la Tierra se dispuso a atacar, pero para sorpresa de Hiwatari, el impacto le llegó directamente al ruso. Su cabeza le dolió mucho, pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que sintió después. Al levantar su vista, sus ojos notaron con horror que la espiral se había vuelto inestable y que el neko lejos de buscar defenderse de aquellas llamas, que empezaban a carcomer ciertas secciones de su piel, sólo estaba atacando.

El oriental, por su parte, estaba concentrado en destrozar la espiral. Luego de mucho pensarlo, recordó que la especialidad del fuego era la ofensiva y que por lo tanto, no estaba hecho para defenderse. Y tal como había previsto, cuando atacó directamente aquella rojiza energía, luego de desconcentrar a su respectivo guardián, esta había comenzado a perder estabilidad. Lo único malo era que no podía defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo, por lo que había tenido que soportar aquellas agresiones para lograr concentrarse en afectar el poder del fuego.

El chino se sentía fuerte a pesar de toda la energía que estaba gastando. Pronto vio con horror que aquellas llamas se disponían a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que él mismo se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Sabía que el impacto de aquella energía le iba a matar, pero al menos disiparía aquella energía. De algún modo, sabía que si lo lograba, el ojicarmín regresaría a su lado. Y eso era lo único que importaba, que Kai estuviera bien.

La tierra se impactó entonces contra la energía del elemento ajeno y para gusto del oriental, la rojiza magia empezó a desaparecer. Sus doradas orbes se fijaron entonces en la esfera de fuego que hacia él se dirigía. A pesar de que el poder de las salamandras se había marchado, el último ataque que habían dirigido al chino aún buscaba impactarse con su blanco. Rei sabía lo que ocurriría y estaba conciente que no contaba con el poder para evitarlo. Además, ya había cumplido con su deber y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como unos fuertes brazos le aferraban a él y con su espalda, recibía todo el impacto que iba dirigido hacia el chino. El oriental no tardó en fijar sus ojos en las asustadas orbes de Kai Hiwatari. Una sonrisa se fijó en su rostro: Kai Hiwatari estaba de regreso. Ambos jóvenes se miraron intensamente y antes de que otra cosa sucediera, Hiwatari llevo sus labios a los del chico en sus brazos. Y sin decir nada más, el exhausto guardián del fuego se desplomó sobre el guardián de la tierra que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en recibir al chico en sus brazos.

Algunas horas después, en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Hiwatari, un joven pelilavanda regresaba de su larga inconciencia. Sus labios dejaron salir algunas quejas al notar el estado de su cuerpo. Su mente, un tanto desubicada, no tardó en empezar a recordar las últimas escenas que había presenciado. El terror se hizo presente en cuanto su mente recordó que durante sus últimos instantes de conciencia, había buscado proteger a cierto ojiazul y después, el mundo se había oscurecido para él.

"¡Yura!" Gritó de inmediato el chico sentándose rápidamente sobre la cama, pero tan pronto sus ojos recorrieron su habitación, unos rojizos cabellos llamaron su atención. Ahí junto a él descansaba su adoración.

"Yuriy." Dijo el chico antes de recostarse nuevamente a su lado y aferrar a su cuerpo al guardián del agua. Esta vez, nada lograría separarlo del joven. Y con eso en mente, Bryan se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua, unas rojizas orbes también habían decidido abrirse. El bicolor registró la habitación un tanto confundido. Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido luego de la batalla entre Rei y Yuri no estaban muy claros en su mente. De pronto, su mirada se fijó en el chino que le miraba con unos brillantes y hermosos ojos dorados.

"Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Cuestionó el joven a su lado mostrando la más radiante de sus sonrisas. Varios raspones y unas tantas quemaduras, cubrían su cuerpo, pero pequeñeces como esas eran incapaces de opacar el atractivo del oriental.

"Mejor. Creo." Contestó el guardián del fuego. Su mente estaba aún algo confundida. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había acontecido. Sin embargo, le quedaba claro que se había salido de control y había lastimado a los otros tres guardianes. De pronto, pareció recordar que el joven oriental no sólo le había enfrentado, sino que además le había derrotado. El chino había recuperado el control sobre la Tierra. Y aunque sólo fue internamente, el bicolor sonrío al saber que el chino había recuperado no sólo sus poderes, sino su confianza.

"Me alegro." Respondió el pelinegro al tiempo que se acercaba al ojicarmín.

Pronto aquel ágil cuerpo se colocó sobre el del ruso. Sus labios no tardaron en buscar los del otro joven. Su lengua delineó con detalle la boca ajena y se introdujo en aquella cavidad en la primera oportunidad que encontró. Podrían creer que Kon se había dejado llevar, pero no era así. El kot estaba totalmente conciente de lo que hacía. Varios días había tratado de reprimir los deseos de su cuerpo. En un principio, había pensado que era algo meramente carnal, pero lo que había empezado como mera atracción había mutado, sin su consentimiento, en cariño. Lo que comenzaba a sentir era maravilloso y sólo había una persona con quien deseaba compartir aquel creciente afecto: Kai.

Aquel pequeño sentimiento le había proporcionado a Rei un sin fin de sensaciones que simplemente no podía definir. Sabía que podía pasar años tratando de descifrar aquello que sentía por el bicolor. En un principio estuvo tentado a no decir nada. A guardar todo aquello para sí. Pero aquel día, cuando entendió que el Fénix jamás había estado más lejos de él. Se dio cuenta de que se arrepentía de no haberlo comentado. Sólo deseaba darle a ese cariño la oportunidad de crecer y averiguar qué tan lejos le podía llevar.

Para su tranquilidad, el bicolor le había regresado el gesto. Fue entonces, que Hiwatari recordó el tímido y corto beso que antes de caer inconciente había compartido con el oriental. Sus mejilla enrojecieron, pero eso no evitó que sus labios siguieran aferrándose a los del moreno. Se sentía tan bien recorrer con su lengua aquella boca. Dejar que sus manos viajaran a lo largo de la lastimada piel del oriental.

"¿Rei?" Cuestionó el joven rompiendo el beso que ambos compartían.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó el otro.

"¿Crees que debamos estar haciendo esto?" Preguntó el ojicarmín.

"No lo sé. Pero creo que merecemos darnos una oportunidad." Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

"¿Y tú?" Cuestionó esta vez el chino.

"¿Yo qué?" Agregó confundido el guardián del fuego.

"¿Tú crees que está mal?" Preguntó el chino.

"Quizá. Y a pesar de eso, sé que no me perdonaría no haber compartido todo el cariño que empiezo a sentir por tí." Declaró Hiwatari. Y una vez más, los jóvenes se besaron con dulzura. Es cierto que el cariño aún era pequeño, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba esperar para expresar ese mutuo afecto. Sin que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta, la puerta de la habitación se había abierto sólo para cerrarse cuidadosamente después. La joven empleada tan sólo suspiro antes de disponerse a empacar. De algún modo, sabía que ya no le correspondía permanecer en la mansión en la que tantos años había servido. Aunque se sentía feliz de ver que su patrón estaría en buenas manos.

Por su parte Kai y Rei se dejaron llevar por esa curiosa sensación que les recorría. A su cariño aún le hacía falta ganar mucha fortaleza, pero es bien sabido que aún las cosas más grandes empiezan por cosas pequeñas. Ahora todo dependía de ellos. La vida aún les deparaba muchas sorpresas, pero a partir de ahora, se tenían el uno al otro. Ante ese último pensamiento, Kai no pudo sino sonreír. Quizá había un poder más grande que la magia. El poder que nos da el saber que alguien está a nuestro lado dispuesta a impedir que nos derrumbemos. Pero sobretodo, la fuerza de voluntad que reside dentro de cada uno de nosotros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Hola. Pues en primer lugar, me fascina anunciar que finalmente estamos empezando a ver el KaiXRei y tan sólo me tomó doce capítulos lograrlo ( hehe u.uU no estoy muy orgullosa de ello). Pero el punto es que por fin salió y que ahora sí las cosas avanzarán. Un poco lentas quizá, pero lo harán. Por otro lado, me alegra ver que ya casi todos perdonaron a Bryan. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si es tan lindo xD? Y bueno, vaya que esto quedó largo, me duele todo mi bello cuerpo luego de pasar tantas horas sentada. En fin, espero que no haya demasiados errores porque sólo lo leí de forma rápida xD.

Y antes de irnos. Un comercial xD:

Hoy empieza la **Segunda Temporada** de las **Crónicas KaiXRei**, con nuevas historias, mejores retos y las talentosas escritoras de siempre (Akire777, Kaei Kon, Nekot y su servidora). Claro que viendo que me puse a actualizar esto, quien sabe si termine el reto a tiempo. En fin, no olviden estar al pendiente.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	13. Sueños en Luna Llena

Hola a todos! Pues sí, finalmente, decidía actualizar este fic. Espero que este cap les haga justicia y que compense todo el tiempo que llevan esperando por él.

Gracias por los reviews a:

Shiroi Tsuki

Lucia Viana/Kajime

H.Fanel.K

Kat Ivanov

Murtilla

Shingryu Inazuma

Nekot

Mi más sincero agradecimiento a ustedes, y a todos aquellos que en silencio me hacen el honor de leer este fic.

Antes de seguir una ACLARACIÓN:

En su review, Murtilla me señaló que según ella, el guardián de la tierra era la mamá de Rei. Mientras que el del agua era el papá de Yuriy. Bueno, la verdad es que el fic si dice que es así. Pero si ponen atención, Rei fue el que asumió que su madre había sido guardiana de la tierra y lo mismo sucedió con Yuriy. ¿Por qué pasó esto? Pues verán. Aquí hay que tomar en cuenta que ellos no saben que son hermanos. Por lo tanto Rei no sabe que fue hijo de dos guardianes, y lo mismo pasa con Yuriy. Según ellos, solo tenían un padre que fue guardián, y les pareció lógico pensar que habían heredado su poder. De hecho, en el capítulo 8: Antiguos Guardianes hay una parte en la que Rei, refiriéndose a su madre, dice:

"_Es cierto. Yo era tan pequeño que en realidad me es difícil recordar como era. Me dejó el libro porque todo esto de los guardianes se explica ahí. Así fue como supe que ella había sido una guardiana, aunque no escribió cual era su elemento, pero supongo que debió ser la tierra."_

Y también si revisan el capítulo 9: Elección. Verán que cuando Mizinovskaia habla con Yuriy hace muchas insinuaciones al respecto. Así que como ven, fueron ellos mismos quienes lo supusieron. Conclusión:

Jarene Kon es la antigua guardiana del Agua.

Aleksei Ivanov es el antiguo guardián de la Tierra.

Por otro lado, estoy que brinco de alegría. Me dio muchísimo gusto ver que Murtilla notó esa pequeña y aparente incoherencia, que yo coloqué con la intención de que vieran que algo estaba muy raro en relación con Yuriy y Rei. La verdad es que este fic está lleno de ese tipo de detalles. Siempre tengan en cuenta, que lo que los personajes piensan no es necesariamente correcto. Bueno, espero que todo esté claro ahora. Dedico este capítulo a Murtilla por ser tan observadora.

No olviden mandarme sus dudas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 13: Sueños en Luna Llena

Una extraña sensación abrazaba el ambiente de aquella noche. El aire soplaba con impaciencia, en espera del resultado de la batalla que pronto se desataría. Dos figuras se debatían en aquel momento sobre un solidificado lago; mientras que, a algunos metros de distancia, un chico observaba lo que sucedía. Sin conocer el motivo de sus acciones, nuestro espectador se acercó con cautela a aquellas personas que no lograba distinguir con claridad. Sus pies avanzaban con miedo y una opresión en su pecho le hizo sentir que moriría en aquel instante. Terror. Estaba seguro de que esa sensación en su ser no era más que pánico. Pero, ¿A qué le temía tanto? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que un pedazo de sí mismo estaba a punto de ser arrancado de su alma.

Sus orbes miraron aquel terreno y no pudo evitar identificar una nueva emoción en él: nostalgia. Este lugar le traía recuerdos muy extraños. El simple contacto de su piel con el suelo le hacía sentir en casa. En casa… ¿Qué ironía? ¿Cómo podía sentirse así cuando él jamás había conocido lo que era un hogar? Quizá mentía. El muchacho estaba plenamente conciente de que si había tenía un sitio al que había pertenecido. Pero el tiempo no pasa en vano, y he ahí el motivo por el que aquellos felices recuerdos de su infancia, no parecían más que difusos fragmentos de un muy bello sueño. Un sueño del que, lamentable, había despertado demasiado pronto.

Una vez que el chico se acercó todo lo que pudo, sin estar demasiado cerca de aquella mágica disputa, su mirada viajó hacia el cielo. La noche estaba totalmente oscura, todo gracias a las enormes nubes que cubrían el manto celeste. En seguida los ojos del observador buscaron los rostros de los combatientes. La escasa luz del lugar era insuficiente para permitir que sus ojos distinguieran con claridad. A pesar de ello, pronto sus orbes parecieron reconocer uno de aquellos rostros.

Aquella no era otra que Mizinovskaia Kuznetzov. Sus largos cabellos se encontraban totalmente empapados, al igual que el resto de sus ropas. Curioso… ¿Cómo es que no había notado que llovía si aquello era una enorme tormenta? El aire estaba helado y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. El presentimiento de que algo terrible se avecinaba hizo presa de su mente. Todo su ser se encontraba en alerta, sin embargo, el motivo era aún un misterio.

Sus azules orbes se fijaron en el otro combatiente: ese tenía que ser su padre. En su mano, reposaba una extraña gema azul marina. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber lo que sucedía. La llave del agua. Tenía que serlo. El parecido con la llave de la tierra era asombroso. El joven no supo el motivo, pero casi podía sentir la energía de la llave removerse intranquila; como sabiendo que pronto sería arrebatada de las manos de su legítimo dueño.

Nuevamente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la madre de su adorado Bryan y tan pronto la miró: supo que estaba dispuesta a matar al guardián de ser necesario. Un miedo increíble se apoderó de él. Estaba a punto de presenciar el asesinato de su padre. Porque cuando miró el lastimado cuerpo del hombre que luchaba por mantenerse en pie, no le quedó duda de que perdería. Tenía que hacer algo. Fue entonces que su padre eligió para atacar. El agua le obedecía con exactitud, y él se movía con gracia por el terreno mientras las ondinas le custodiaban. Casi como si él y su elemento fueran uno solo. Ojalá algún día el pudiera usar el agua con la misma maestría que su progenitor lo hacía ahora.

Yuriy corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y se acercó al lugar de la batalla, pero pronto se dio cuenta que una extraña magia le impedía el paso. Era imposible entrar. Quizá no podría echar abajo aquella barrera que protegía a los contendientes, pero debía tratar. El joven ya se preparaba para el ataque cuando la lluvia cesó repentinamente. Ivanov vio claramente como el cielo comenzaba a despejarse para dar paso a una bellísima luna llena. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un cuerpo cayera al suelo totalmente sin vida, aún aferrando el tesoro que había buscado proteger.

Fue ese particular instante el que Yuriy Ivanov eligió para despertar del perturbador sueño que aquella noche le había atacado. Afuera, la tranquila noche envolvía una brillante luna llena. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Una advertencia acaso? O tan solo una fatal imagen de una futura realidad. No, no era eso. Su cerebro estaba seguro de que no podía tratarse de eso. Y sin embargo, su corazón, no podía dejar ir la sensación que las imágenes vistas le habían dejado.

Decisión. Eso era lo que le había proyectado la imagen de su progenitor. A pesar de que no había podido ver sus ojos, estaba seguro de que éstos habían estado llenos de decisión. Una que reflejaba que el antiguo guardián, había decidido morir antes que permitir que la peliplateada le derrotara. No sabía si aquello era valor o estupidez. Porque sin duda había cosas por las que valía la pena vivir, y otras tantas, por las que, sin pensarlo, aceptaría morir. Lo mejor sería no pensar en ello. Si la vida decidía quitarle a su padre, él no podría hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

Pronto, el sonido de la lluvia se dejó escuchar afuera, y él sin pensarlo, salió de la cama. No tenía mucho caso permanecer ahí, sabía que no podría dormir. Fue así que dejando un tímido beso en la frente del pelilavanda, el joven guardián del agua abandonó la habitación y se dispuso a dar un paseo. Las gotas de la lluvia siempre le habían traído una extraña tranquilidad.

--------------------------------------------

Era poca la luz que se colaba por entre los grandes ventanales de aquella lúgubre mansión. Sus pequeños pies recorrían los pasillos con velocidad, ya que aunque su vista en la oscuridad era muy buena, le daba miedo salir de noche de su cuarto. La verdad era que rara vez lo hacía, pero hoy tenía un muy buen motivo para estar ahí. Había tenido un sueño muy feo y quería que su hermano le hiciera compañía hasta que se durmiera. Pero para eso, antes tendría que encontrarlo.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡De ningún modo te lo voy a permitir!" Escuchó que gritó su madre. Así que se dirigió en aquella dirección esperando encontrar ahí a su hermano.

"¿Acaso crees que yo quiero hacerlo? Pero no tenemos otra opción." Le respondió la varonil voz de su padre.

"Actúas como si supieras que perderemos." Le reclamó la pelinegra a su marido.

"Entiende que es sólo precaución." Explicó el ojidorado.

"Son solo niños, no puedes pedirme que los mande lejos, nos necesitan." Argumentó la mujer.

"Precisamente porque sé que son unos niños es que voy a hacer esto. Un campo de batalla no es lugar para un niño." Afirmó el hombre.

"¿Campo de batalla? Estás exagerando." Señaló la morena.

"Por supuesto que no." Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

"Aún así no quiero que lo hagas." Expresó la madre con un tono dolido.

"Entiende que es por su bien, sabes muy bien que…" Había empezado a decir su papi, pero él había dejado de prestar atención porque había divisado a lo lejos la figura de su hermanito. Al parecer, había estado al tanto de la conversación.

"¿Hermano?" Le llamó causando que el mayor saltara. La verdad es que solo tenían dos años de diferencia, sin embargo, su hermano era mucho más alto que él.

"¿Rei? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Cuestionó el otro chico. Y aunque algo le impedía ver su rostro, no tuvo duda de que era su hermano.

"La lluvia me despertó. Fui a buscarte a tu cuarto, pero como no estabas vine a buscarte. Pensé que quizá te habías salido a la lluvia otra vez." Mintió, no queriendo decirle que había tenido un mal sueño y que tenía mucho miedo de volver a dormir.

"Sabes que mamá no me deja salir a la lluvia." Declaró su hermano.

"Pero se que lo haces cuando ella no se da cuenta. Te he visto." Afirmó el menor con una sonrisa.

"Eres un gatito chismoso." Contestó riendo el mayor.

"No es cierto." Reclamó el gatito.

"Sí es cierto." Le contestaron.

"No es cierto." Volvió a afirmar el pelinegro.

"¡Ya te dije que no!" Insistió el pequeño neko.

"Otra vez están peleando ¿verdad?" Cuestiono el niño de ojos dorados. No era nada nuevo el que sus padres discutieran. Últimamente, era lo único que hacían.

"Solo están hablando. No te preocupes." Le aseguró el otro.

"Oí que papá nos quiere mandar lejos." Dijo.

"Yo no me quiero ir." Continuó al ver que su interlocutor no decía nada.

"¿Qué tal si nos dejan allá?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Eso no pasará. Además, yo cuidaré de ti mientras tanto." Le dijo esa dulce voz que tanto conocía.

"¿En serio?" Cuestionó emocionado.

"Por supuesto, si eres mi gatito mimado." Dijo el otro antes de abrazar al pequeñín.

"¡Ya te dije que no!" Escucharon gritar a su progenitora.

"Ven Rei, vamos a jugar." Le pidió el mayor con la única intención de evitar que continuara escuchando todo lo que él había oído esa noche.

"¡Sí!" Dijo emocionado antes de seguir ciegamente a su hermano, como siempre lo hacía.

Cuando Rei despertó, una extra opresión se presentó en su pecho. Su respiración era muy rápida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Hacía días que no podía con la terrible sensación de que algo malo sucedería. Algo que le destrozaría el alma. Con delicadeza, el joven moreno se levantó de su lecho y se dirigió a la ventana. Sus doradas orbes miraron la furiosa lluvia que afuera se desataba. Y casi como si se tratara de una aparición, el neko miró como aquella figura se desplazaba lentamente, permitiendo que el agua le empapara completamente. Justo como solía hacer su hermano cuando estaba decaído.

Unos fuertes brazos envolvieron entonces la figura del dueño de Drigger y éste simplemente permaneció en su sitio. Disfrutando la sensación que su cercanía le causaba.

"Deberías volver a la cama" sentenció la voz de un conocido ojirojo a su espalda.

"Lo sé" respondió permitiendo que el otro le guiara de regreso a su lecho. Y a pesar de que los brazos del ruso jamás abandonaron su figura. El guardián de la Tierra fue incapaz de deshacerse de ese sentimiento, de esa sensación que le advertía de la inminente desgracia.

--------------------------------------------

En su nívea mano, la llave del agua reposaba. Sin su característico brillo, la hermosa gema no parecía para que una piedra sin valor. Y sin embargo, Yuriy la había defendido a capa y espada. Había luchado fervientemente por impedir que ésta cayera en malas manos. El ojiazul había conseguido su objetivo, pero había pagado con su vida. Ahora, él se encontraba perdido. No sabía que hacer. Le había perdido y se odiaba mil veces por ello. Venganza. Necesitaba vengarse. Aún si eso no traía de vuelta a Yuriy acabaría con el culpable.

Su cuerpo se aferró aún más al cuerpo del otro que parecía descansar apaciblemente. No iba a volver. Le habían arrebatado lo único valioso que tenía. El dolor le estaba consumiendo poco a poco y seguro que con el tiempo le mataría. Mejor. Así no tendría que vivir sin él. Pero antes, debía asesinarlos. Todo era su culpa. Y los haría pagar, a cualquier precio.

Un sobresaltado pelilavanda era quien había despertado en esta ocasión. Otra vez ese condenado sueño… ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuántas veces iba a ver a su chico morir sin que el pudiese evitarlo? Era acaso un castigo. Lo único que le tranquilizaría sería ver al hermoso joven descansando a su lado. Pero cuando sus orbes le buscaron, encontraron vacío el lugar. Lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo.

--------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, el joven pelirrojo recorría las calles de su muy amada Moscú. Con la lluvia golpeando tímidamente su rostro, el joven de árticos orbes caminaba sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía. Cuando sus pies le guiaron a una vieja y desolada mansión, el joven Ivanov, no pudo sino sentirse confundido. Quizá hubiera sido bueno fijarse en el rumbo que había tomado, aunque de algún extraño modo, este lugar parecía muy familiar.

Confirmando que nadie se encontrara en aquel sitio, el chico se adentró en la propiedad. Por varios minutos, el joven exploro el nuevo territorio, tan sólo para detenerse abruptamente frente a un helado lago. El mismo que había visto en sus sueños hacía tan solo unos minutos. Decidido, el pelirrojo avanzó hacia el centro del sitio, en donde la luna llena se reflejaba sobre la superficie. Tala se agachó y con su mano rozó la fría capa de hielo.

Era aquí. Tenía que serlo, en este mismo sitio había visto perecer a su padre. Ambas manos tocaron esta vez la superficie que le sostenía y grande fue su sorpresa al notar movimiento en ella. La helada capa se había ido. Un extraño brillo azul llamó su atención desde el fondo del lago. Sus azulados orbes se vieron hipnotizados por aquella luz. Todo su cuerpo deseaba ir hacia ella.

"Yuriy" Escuchó que le llamaban, y la voz de cierto pelilavanda fue suficiente para que el chico despertara y notara que se encontraba de pie sobre el agua. Aunque poco le duró el gusto, porque pronto sintió como su cuerpo se hundía y el agua helada azotaba su cuerpo. Aunque con la misma velocidad que se había sumergido, sintió como su cuerpo era jalado hacia la superficie nuevamente. Dos ojos lavandas le miraban con preocupación, al tiempo que colocaban una chamarra sobre su cuerpo con la única intención de calentarle un poco.

"¿Qué pasó?" cuestionó el dueño de Falborg. El ojiazul pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, pero era inútil. No estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido cuando había llegado al lago. Sus ojos miraron la helada superficie. ¿Cómo se había hundido si el lago estaba congelado? Eso sencillamente, no era posible. Había escuchado que alguien le llamaba insistentemente y luego…Nada.

"No lo sé, no estoy seguro." Respondió.

"Debemos irnos." Declaró el pelilavanda. Algo no estaba bien con este lugar. Sus ojos miraron a los del otro y no perdieron tiempo en notar que el chico no podía levantarse. En realidad, esto no le sorprendía. No era lo mismo caminar bajo la lluvia que caer en un lago de agua congelada.

"Ven, yo te llevo." Anunció el chico de orbes lavanda, y sin dar tiempo a que le dieran una respuesta tomó al empapado joven de árticas orbes en sus brazos. Sus dedos se desplazaron sobre los rojizos cabellos que ahora caían con gracia sobre aquel rostro.

"Adoro ver así tu cabello." Afirmó el guardián del aire. Está de más decir que Yuriy ya no sentía tanto frío. Lo que si le sorprendió fue notar como las gotas de lluvia no les mojaban, sino que les abrían el paso. Y mientras Tala se hundía en aquel cálido pecho, el pelilavanda le miraba con adoración. Tratando de ignorar el sueño que tantas veces había tenido. Convenciéndose que aquella imagen en que le perdía para siempre, no era más que una pesadilla. En tanto que en el fondo del lago, la llave del agua brillaba feliz de haber estado tan cerca de su dueño, aún cuando había sido por tan poco tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

No se desesperen, juro que trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar.

_Addanight._


	14. El Valor de un Corazón

Disclamer: Ya saben que los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta trama.

Gracias por los reviews a:

Shingryu Inazuma

H.fanel.K

Murtilla

Mi más sincero agradecimiento a ustedes por su paciencia y por ser tan fieles lectores. También agradezco a quienes en silencio siguen este fic.

No olviden mandarme sus dudas. Ahora sí, vamos al fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por Addanight

Capítulo 14: El valor de un corazón

Apenas habían avanzado algunos pasos cuando el guardián del aire se detuvo. Una helada sensación le recorrió de pies a cabeza y con una mirada hacia el pelirrojo, supo que éste lo había sentido también. El pelilavanda no tardó en colocar al ojiazul en el piso mientras ambos se preparaban para recibir a lo que sea que les acechara. La energía del agua y el aire se reunió alrededor de sus guardianes en un conjunto de luz celeste y violácea, respectivamente. El poder de ambos se mezclaba como si de uno solo se tratara. Sólo unos segundos bastaron antes de que su oponente hiciera su aparición.

"Ha llegado la hora de nuestro encuentro." Escucharon decir a la figura que se acercaba. Sus plateados cabellos se pegaban a su rostro a causa de la lluvia. En su cuello dos piedras brillaban. Una dorada que ambos jóvenes reconocieron como la llave de la tierra, y a su lado, una violácea cuya luz era tan intensa que parecía una estrella bajada del cielo.

"¡Entréguenmela!" exigió la antigua guardiana mirando al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó el ojiazul confundido ante las palabras de la hechicera. Ya les había quitado la llave de la tierra. ¿Qué más podía desear?

"La llave, la llave del agua. Yo sé que la tienes. Sentí su poder despertar hace tan sólo unos instantes." Comentó la mujer mirando con sus helados ojos al joven ruso.

"Nosotros no tenemos…" empezó a explicar el pelilavanda, pero sus palabras se perdieron ante el grito de su compañero.

"¡No te la entregaremos!" interrumpió de inmediato el dueño de Wolborg.

"¿De qué hablas Yura?" cuestionó confundido el protector de las sílfide.s

"El lago. Eso fue lo que me llamó aquí. La llave del agua. Necesito que la distraigas mientras la recupero." Explicó Ivanov sin desviar su atención de la madre de Kuznetzov. Subestimarla era un riesgo que no podían darse, no si pretendían salir de ahí con vida.

"Pero…" Agregó inseguro el dueño de Falborg.

"Hazlo. No tardaré mucho. Lo prometo." Le sonrió el protector de las ondinas, ante lo cual, el joven ya no pudo negarse.

"¡Colisión Tácita!" Dijo el joven atacando a su progenitora, pero el ataque que parecía tan lleno de fuerza, se desintegró antes de tocar su objetivo siquiera, como una suave brisa hace al toparse con una montaña.

"Tienes talento, pero te falta experiencia cariño. Voy a enseñarte como se hace. ¡Ventisca del Este!" Gritó la peliplateada y esta vez, el aire se giró contra su guardián.

La fuerza del ataque había hecho que cada parte del ruso ardiera. ¿Cómo podía alguien poseer tanto poder? No parecía posible, y sin embargo, lo era. ¿Qué debía hacer? No había forma de que la derrotara, lo mejor sería tratar de ganar tiempo y esperar que Yura tuviera un plan. De lo contrario, ambos estaban perdidos.

Y mientras el guardián del aire, trataba de mantener ocupada a la antigua guardiana, el aliado de las ondinas se había internado en lo profundo del antes helado lago. Apenas un roce de su mano había bastado para desvanecer la capa de hielo que le impedía el paso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que divisara la azulada piedra brillar intensamente. 'Te tengo.' Pensó el joven con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la superficie para ayudar a Bryan.

Ivanov se permitió examinar la piedra por un instante. Le sorprendió el increíble parecido que tenía con la llave de la tierra. Exceptuando el hermosísimo azul intenso que reemplazaba el dorado de la llave de los gnomos. Pero nada se comparaba a la extraña calidez que le llenaba ahora que la tenía en su poder. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera olvidado que acaba de entrar a un lago helado y que una torrencial tormenta acontecía en aquel instante. Las gotas no le tocaban. Las ondinas le respetaban y reconocían como su protector ahora, de eso no tenía duda.

"¡Bryan!" Gritó al escuchar un terrible estruendo que le sacó de su ensoñación. Cuando su mirada se fijó en el mencionado ruso, el aliado del aire ya se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Sin embargo, esto no parecía preocupar a la guardiana, que se disponía a continuar su ataque.

"¡Déjalo en paz! Esto es lo que quieres ¿No?" Dijo el chico de orbes azul ártico llamando la atención de su enemiga.

"¡Dámela!" Exigió la otra olvidándose de su antigua presa.

"Si la quieres, tendrás que quitármela." Comentó altaneramente el protector del agua.

"Con gusto. Pero antes, quizá debería encargarme del traidor de mi hijo." Mencionó la mujer de violáceos orbes.

"No lo metas en esto. Esta pelea es entre tú y yo." Agregó el ruso mientras colocaba una barrera de hielo alrededor de ellos. Ninguno de los dos saldría de ahí hasta que alguien saliera victorioso de la batalla. Años atrás, el aire y agua se habían enfrentado en una inconclusa lucha. Hoy, aquella contienda tendría fin. Aún si uno de los protagonistas no era el mismo de aquella ocasión.

"Será como tú quieras. ¡Ventisca del Este!" Atacó la dama.

El ataque hizo que el pobre chico casi cayera al suelo del dolor. Pero su voluntad era más fuerte que eso. Necesitaba atacar. Hasta ahora, se había limitado a usar su poder al mínimo, basándose en la defensar. No tenía idea de que podía lograr con su poder, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo. En ese mismo instante, diseñó un ataque. No en vano era un ex-beyluchador de clase mundial. Sus enemigos no podían predecir sus ataques, porque él solía diseñarlos en el momento.

"¡Sublimación Glacial!" Anunció y su corazón se llenó de orgullo al ver lo que sucedía.

La nieve a sus pies comenzó a evaporarse y una nube celeste rodeó a la guardiana. Los sorprendidos ojos de Mizinovskaia le veían con algo parecido a la admiración. Instantes después, ese vapor comenzó a cristalizarse alrededor de la guardiana. Pero poco le duró el gusto a Tala, ya que mientras el hielo trataba de formarse, la ojiviolácea ya había comenzado a derretirlo. ¿Cómo era posible? El aire no tenía esa habilidad. Por eso había elegido trabajar con hielo en vez de agua.

'No puedo ganar. Su poder está muy por encima del mío' Se dijo a sí mismo el dueño de Wolborg. Por supuesto que ese pensamiento no era nada alentador, pero él no era de los que se mentía a sí mismo.

Su mirada se desvió un instante hacia el rostro del pelilavanda que desde el otro lado de aquella muralla le observaba. Fue en ese instante en que lo recordó. Su sueño. Aquel en el que había creído ver a su padre morir a manos de la antigua hechicera del agua. Ahora comprendía que había visto su propia derrota. Si continuaba, no lo lograría. No saldría con vida. Pero si le entregaba la piedra a Mizinovskaia, estaría dándole una poderosa arma que seguro usaría contra Bryan y los otros guardianes.

No. Por ningún motivo iba a permitirlo. Iba a pelear hasta el final, aún si aquello le costaba la vida. Un gran sentimiento de seguridad y decisión se hizo presente en él y no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel rostro lleno de fuerza, que había visto en su sueño, era el que ahora él portaba. Lanzando una última mirada a Bryan murmuró dos palabras que supo que el chico podría leer de sus labios sin dificultad alguna: 'Te amo'. El dolor que vio entonces en aquellos orbes le hizo saber que el guardián de las sílfides había entendido el mensaje, y lo que éste significaba.

Hay muchas cosas por las que vale la pena vivir y otras tantas, por las que muchos elegirían morir. Yuriy Ivanov aprendió esa lección aquella noche. Y mientras el aire movía sus rojizos cabellos, supo que jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión. El pelilavanda moriría si trataba de enfrentar a la guardiana, eso lo tenía bien claro. ¡Lo había soñado! Había visto a su chico morir frente a sus ojos por interponerse en la batalla. Todo por tratar de salvarle la vida.

No se lo había comentado a nadie, pero junto con el sueño de su padre, otro sueño se había hecho presente. En él, Mizinovskaia se disponía a terminar con él cuando el guardián del aire se interpuso entre él y su ataque. El ojilavanda había muerto antes de tocar el piso. Yura se sintió desfallecer en ese instante. Lo había perdido. No podría traerlo de vuelta. Había fallado. Una vida por otra. No era justo, pero era como se habían dado las cosas. Luego de eso, había despertado sudando frío y sin poder sacar de su mente el vacío que emanaba de aquellos, carentes de vida, orbes lavandas.

Cuando los sueños le habían atacado, había pensado que era un truco de su mente, pero ahora, estaba consciente que sus sueños querían darle una opción. Una decisión. Eso era lo que estaba en sus manos. Cada sueño era un posible camino. Podía elegir entre perder al guardián del Aire, o pelear en su lugar y recibir la muerte que estaba destinada para el chico pelilavanda. Este tenía que ser el verdadero valor sin duda, aquel que te permite hacer lo que debes aún cuando el miedo esté presente en cada poro de tu cuerpo.

Era una lástima que jamás hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a su familia, pero de algún modo, Yuriy pensó que, quizá, era mejor así. Al menos les ahorraría el dolor de perderle una segunda vez. Era una decisión difícil la que había tomado. Y no dudaba que aunque Bryan se la reprocharía el resto de sus vidas, en el fondo, el chico terminaría por entender el motivo de su sacrificio. Vagamente se preguntó si algún miembro de su familia estaría ya en el otro mundo, y si sería éste quien le recibiría al momento de su muerte. Con ese último pensamiento, el chico continuó la batalla, sintiendo como se debilitaba a cada golpe que recibía.

El agua se movía a su antojo como si de otra parte de su cuerpo se tratara. Pero su poder no podía compararse con el de Mizinovskaia. Cuando vio el rostro de su contrincante sonreír, supo que había llegado el final. El ataque le causó un dolor tan indescriptible al ojiazul que, por un instante, creyó que su cuerpo se había sido hecho pedazos. Sintió la energía de la llave del agua removerse intranquila. Las ondinas le llamaban con insistencia, pero incluso ellas sabían lo que ocurriría.

--------------------------------------------

A varias calles de donde esta contienda se llevaba a cabo, un moreno joven despertó abruptamente de su sueño. Una dolorosa opresión en su pecho le había regresado la conciencia. Sus doradas orbes se posaron en el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que hacía apenas cuarenta minutos que se había acostado. A su lado, el otro ocupante de la cama despertó y fijó sus rojizas orbes en el rostro del oriental.

"Kai… ¿Sentiste eso?" cuestionó al sentir la mirada del otro.

"Sí." Fue la respuesta que recibió.

"Ese fue Bryan. Necesita ayuda." Explicó el oriental preguntándose en donde podría haberse metido el chico.

Cerró sus ojos unos momentos y se concentró en el poder de la tierra. Le pidió buscar a su protegido y tomó unos minutos tan sólo el ubicar al chico a tan solo unas calles de ahí. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo mejor sería ir lo antes posible. Quizá llegarían a tiempo. ¿Para qué? No lo sabía realmente, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo.

"Vamos." Escuchó decir al peliazul a su lado.

"Kai Hiwatari. No te voy a permitir irte en ese estado." Declaró el ojidorado mirando fijamente al ruso.

"Por si no lo había notado joven Kon usted tampoco está en condiciones de luchar en este momento." Fue la respuesta que recibió.

"Es posible que no sea nada, quizá deberías…" El neko había comenzado a replicar, pero cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho, se perdió en el dulce sabor de la boca del ruso. Y bueno, en algún punto del beso, perdió la noción de donde estaba y quien era. Era impresionante el modo en que el bicolor le deshacía. Hasta ahora, la relación entre ambos no había pasado de miradas, y uno que otro beso, pero aún así, a él toda esta interacción le parecía sumamente especial.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento." Escuchó decir al mayor y al oír aquellas palabras, que también estaban en su mente, supo que la situación era más grave de lo que pensaba.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos entonces." Agregó el pelinegro. Fue así que ambos jóvenes abandonaron la mansión y permitieron que los gnomos les guiaran hasta el lugar de la batalla.

--------------------------------------------

Tan pronto recuperó la conciencia, el guardián del aire se puso de pie. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la lucha que frente a él se desarrollaba. El aliado de las aguas no la estaba pasando nada bien. Tenía que ayudarle, pero una muralla de hielo le impedía el paso. El joven ya se preparaba para destruirla cuando la lluvia cesó repentinamente. Para sorpresa de Kuznetzov, el cielo se despejó para dar paso a una bellísima luna llena. Bryan no tuvo tiempo de pensar en este hecho, ya que poco después, un cuerpo, aparentemente sin vida, había caído al suelo, aferrándose al tesoro que había buscado proteger.

Un gritó se ahogó en su garganta al ver la escena. No, no podía ser cierto. La muralla estaba en pie. Eso significaba que el poder que la había erigido aún existía. El terror sea dueño de él cuando vio como la poderosa barrera comenzaba a caerse a pedazos. El pelilavanda no perdió tiempo en correr hacia su caído compañero. Sus manos temblaban terriblemente mientras tomaba al otro chico en brazos. Estaba vivo. ¡Por Kami!

"Bryan" Un suave susurro captó su atención. El chico pelirrojo procedió a retirarse la cadena que sostenía la llave del agua. Unos instantes estuvo la piedra en manos de su dueño y cuando los labios de éste se posaron sobre ella, una intensa luz azul se agitó dentro de la llave. El guardián del aire miró al protector de las ondinas colocar el objeto en sus manos y cerrar su mano alrededor de él.

"Cuídala por mí." Fue la petición hecha y tan pronto miró las azuladas orbes lo supo. Esa infinita paz que veía tras los orbes árticas eran las de una persona satisfecha, una que estaba tranquila, una consciente de que estaba a punto de morir.

"No, Yura, estarás bien. Te juro que… que todo está bien. No estés diciendo incoherencias." Suplicó el chico de cabellos lavandas.

"Mantenla cerca y una parte de mí siempre vivirá contigo." Escuchó decir a la suave voz del otro.

"No, no puedes. No lo hagas por favor. Es mi culpa. Fue mi culpa. Debí ayudarte. " Dijo el mayor de los rusos mirando al chico en sus brazos.

"No. Protegerte fue mi decisión, no la tuya, y no me arrepiento." Agregó el otro con una sonrisa. Y esa fue la última de sus sonrisas, porque tras habérsela dedicado, el chico había dado un último suspiro antes de quedar inerte en brazos de la persona a la que más había amado.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" Comenzó a repetir el protector de las sílfides. Sus ojos ardían como si sus lágrimas parecieras hechas de ácido. Su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que su corazón ya sabía.

"Yuriy.Yuriy.Yuriy…" Y lo que empezó como gritos impregnados de dolor, terminó en un lastimero susurro que se llevó el viento. El agua comenzó a caer con más fiereza que antes sobre los presentes. El suelo y todo a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse. Todo como muestra del dolor que las ondinas sentían al perder a su protector. Pero ningún sufrimiento se comparaba en aquel momento al que el joven guardián de las sílfides experimentaba. Yuriy Ivanov había muerto, y con él, el alma, corazón y conciencia de Boris Kuznetzov.

Bryan seguía sin moverse de su sitio. En su nívea mano, la llave del agua reposaba. Sin su característico brillo, la hermosa gema no parecía más que una piedra sin valor. Y sin embargo, Yuriy la había defendido a capa y espada. Había luchado fervientemente por impedir que ésta cayera en malas manos. El ojiazul había conseguido su objetivo, pero había pagado con su vida. Ahora, él se encontraba perdido. No sabía qué hacer. Le había perdido y se odiaba mil veces por ello. Venganza. Necesitaba vengarse. Aún si eso no traía de vuelta a Yuriy acabaría con los culpables.

Boris se aferró aún más al cuerpo del otro que parecía descansar apaciblemente. No iba a volver. Le habían arrebatado lo único valioso que tenía. El dolor le estaba consumiendo poco a poco y seguro que con el tiempo le mataría. Mejor. Así no tendría que vivir sin él. Pero antes, debía asesinarlos. Todo era su culpa. Y él los haría pagar, a cualquier precio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

No tengo perdón, yo lo sé. Pero aún así, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Y antes de que me asesinen, permítanme decirles que mis historias SIEMPRE tienen final feliz. Así que, por favor, no me maten. Para ser sincera, estoy muy contenta con este capítulo.

Cuídense.

_Addanight._


	15. Vínculos Rotos I

Disclamer: Ya saben que los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta trama.

.K, Shingryu Inazuma, , Mai Maxwell, -Chesire-Cat-92-, Kat Ivanov, reikahiwatari.

Muchas Gracias a ustedes por los reviews y su apoyo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero como dije, terminaré todos mis proyectos, solo ténganme paciencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vínculo Mágico

Por _Addanight_

Capítulo 15: Vínculos Rotos (Primera Parte)

Boris se aferró aún más al cuerpo del otro que parecía descansar apaciblemente. No iba a volver. Le habían arrebatado lo único valioso que tenía. El dolor le estaba consumiendo poco a poco y seguro que con el tiempo le mataría. Mejor. Así no tendría que vivir sin él. Pero antes, debía asesinarlos. Todo era su culpa.

"Yuriy…" Susurró el pelilavanda debatiéndose entre rendirse ante el odio o el dolor.

"No. No puedes." Le rogó el guardián del Aire. No podía perderle. No a Yuriy, que siempre había estado a su lado. No él que jamás le había dejado. Él que iluminaba sus días con sus descaradas sonrisas, sus brillantes ojos y su ego que era más grande que el mismo mundo.

"No te atrevas a hacerme esto Ivanov" Pidió nuevamente. El pelirrojo jamás le había negado nada, lamentablemente, esta vez sería diferente.

"No, no, no, no." Era lo único que podía hacer. ¿Qué más le quedaba? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora que había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida? No quería seguir adelante. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar que su vida escapase y poder reunirse con el pelirrojo, pero no podía hacerlo. No aún. No hasta que aquellos que le habían arrebatado al ojiazul pagaran por su pérdida. Eliminaría a los antiguos guardianes. Y Mizinovskaia Kuznetzov sería la primera.

"¿¡Cómo pudiste!?" Le gritó a la peliplateada con una voz que no pudo reconocer como la suya. Esto solo continuaba alimentando sus sospechas. Ivanov no sólo se había llevado su corazón con él, sino parte de su alma. Se sentía frío, incompleto, tan ajeno a sí mismo. De algún modo, ninguno de estos pensamientos le molestó. No importaban, no ahora que el guardián del Agua ya no estaba.

"Lo lamento Boris, pero no tuve más opción." Contestó la ojivioleta mirando a su único hijo.

"Claro que la tenías. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? ¿Tienes al menos una mínima idea de lo que acabas de hacer?" Cuestionó el pelilavanda con una voz extrañamente tranquila.

"Sí. Eliminé al portador del elemento maldito. Al hijo de quien firmó la perdición de tu padre. Al primogénito de la familia Ivanov." Respondió la antigua guardiana del aire. La mujer no pudo dejar de notar que finalmente había conseguido su venganza y sin embargo, la mirada que ahora le dirigía su hijo le hizo pensar que ésta no sería gratis. Que pagaría con creces por este pequeño triunfo.

"Te equivocas. Acabas de arrebatarme la vida a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Asesinaste al único que me entendía. Al ser que me amaba con su alma." Dijo el ojilavanda mirando con adoración al chico en sus brazos.

"Mi hijo no podía mezclarse con alguien como él." Agregó la dama, pero algo en su interior empezaba a retorcerse. Un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a inundarle. De algún modo, el dolor que veía en los ojos de su interlocutor le resultaba familiar. Dolorosamente familiar.

"¿Y eso qué? Esa decisión no era tuya. Lo que sea que sentiste cuando te arrebataron a mi padre, te aseguro que yo lo siento ahora mil veces peor." Reclamó el dueño de Falborg preguntándose el motivo por el que estaba cruzando palabras con su madre en lugar de partirle el cuello de una buena vez.

La dueña de los cabellos plateados trató de ignorar las palabras que acaba de escuchar. No. Esta era su venganza. El chiquillo ese se había metido en su camino. Ella jamás hubiera dañado a Boris. ¡Nunca! Por más que odiara a los Ivanov por romper el equilibrio de la magia y destrozar a su familia, ella jamás hubiera sido capaz de tocar a su niño, al único vínculo que le quedaba de su amado Vladimir. Al menos, eso era lo que ella quería creer. Desviando su mirada de las acusadoras orbes miró a su alrededor y entonces fue que notó a las dos personas que desde hacía algunos instantes habían llegado a aquel sitio.

Era una lástima que hubieran llegado cuando la batalla había terminado y que no hubiesen tenido tiempo de actuar. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, tan solo miraban horrorizados el cuadro frente a ellos: aquel que mostraba a un chico de lavandas orbes llenos de lágrimas aferrando un cadáver. Lo más impactante de todo, era la resignación que había en esos ojos. Era el dolor que brillaba en ellos el que mostraba que sabía la verdad. Yuriy Ivanov estaba muerto.

"Dime Rei, ¿Qué se siente haber visto morir a tu hermano frente a tus ojos?" Cuestionó la guerrera mirando al guardián de la tierra.

"¿hermano?" y aquella simple pregunta pareció haber movido algo en su mente.

Pronto Kon recordó aquellos magníficos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban de niño. Y como si de magia se tratase el rostro de su hermano mayor finalmente tomó forma. Por años había tratado de recordarle sin resultado alguno. Y ahora… ahora descubría que aquel amoroso hermano que tanto le había querido había estado frente a él todo este tiempo. No podía ser cierto. Su madre se lo hubiera dicho. Ella no era capaz de ocultarle algo así. '¿Cierto?' se preguntó mentalmente el chino.

Y como si las hubiera invocado, tres figuras hicieron acto de presencia. El dorado en los ojos de Rei reconoció de inmediato la figura de su madre. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si eran tan parecidos? Pero aquellos orbes árticos le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. El azul le recordó unos ojos igualmente bellos que hacía tan poco había visto. Cuando la culpa se reflejó en el rostro de su progenitora, supo que Mizinovskaia no le estaba mintiendo. Su mirada viajó entonces a la figura junto a su madre. Su padre. Tenerlo frente a él era como mirar nuevamente a Yuriy Ivanov. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era como ver a un muerto. Quizá efectivamente estaba viendo un fantasma. Al fantasma de su pasado que ahora venía a enfrentarlo. Los ojos de su padre le dieron la misma respuesta que su madre ya le había proporcionado.

"Lamentamos no haber podido evitar esto. La muralla de Yuriy era tan fuerte que no pudimos pasarla, a pesar de nuestros intentos." Dijo entonces la tercera figura que acompañaba a los Ivanov. Sin embargo, nadie dio señales de haber escuchado aquellas palabras. Pronto, todos los presentes quedaron inmersos en un intenso silencio.

"Rei…nosotros…" Dijo la voz de Jarene rompiendo la atmósfera de inactividad que se había formado.

"¡Cállense!" Interrumpió la voz del dueño de Drigger al ver que su padre se disponía a hablar también.

"Hijo…" Trató de decir el antiguo guardián de la Tierra, pero no tuvo oportunidad de continuar.

"¡Qué guarden silencio les digo!" Fue la respuesta que recibieron. Aquel grito tan lleno de furia y rencor hizo que el matrimonio dejara de hablar.

Rei no quería saber nada más. El sagrado poder de la tierra no tardó en recibir las emociones del pelinegro y responder ante ellas. El terreno empezó a partirse a pedazos. La tierra se dirigió hacia sus padres. Acababa de perder a su hermano y aunque poco lo había conocido, el cariño hacia él siempre había permanecido constante. Por otro lado, su relación con Yura había dejado mucho que desear desde que su aventura como guardianes había comenzado. Y ahora se arrepentía. Maldecía no haberle querido, no haberle comprendido, pero sobre todo no haber intentado mejorar su trato para con el pelirrojo.

Si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido antes. Quizá hubiesen tenido tiempo de disfrutarse aunque fuera un poco. A lo mejor hubieran llegado a ser grandes amigos. Habría recuperado a su hermano. Seguro que lo habrían disfrutado como nada en la vida. No eran muy parecidos, pero no cabía duda de que alguna cosa tendrían en común. Pero ya no era posible. Sus padres le habían negado la posibilidad. Le habían privado de su hermano. Ahora, todo lo que le quedaba era el frío cadáver que una vez ocupara Yuriy Ivanov.

Los gnomos trataban de atacar con algo de duda a su antiguo guardián sin esforzarse mucho en lastimarle. La idea de agredir a su antiguo protector no les agradaba en lo más mínimo. Rei notó que sus aliados no estaban consiguiendo que sus padres sufrieran. Necesitaba ser claro y conciso en sus órdenes. Sus ojos se mostraron tan concentrados como nunca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la tierra carecía de su usual tranquilidad, sin embargo, ni siquiera esto había conseguido que el protector de los gnomos perdiera el control sobre ellos. No en vano, el pelinegro era el más poderoso de los guardianes.

"Encrucijada subterránea" Ordenó sin una pizca de duda.

"Gnomos de la Tierra… Mátenlos!" Exigió el oriental. No. Matarlos no arreglaría nada, pero al menos así habría vengado a su hermano. No lo entendía. Nuevamente, sus pensamientos viajaron a su madre. _'¿Por qué se lo había ocultado? ¿Por qué no le había hablado de Yura? ¿Por qué no mencionó que su padre había sido un guardián? ¿Por qué había recibido tan sólo verdades a medias de parte de ella?' _Eran los pensamientos que giraban en la mente del guardián de los gnomos. Y aunque su mente divagaba, eso no interfería en lo más mínimo con sus ataques que seguían intentando alcanzar a sus padres.

"Aurora Incandescente." Dijo una voz a su lado. Pronto las salamandras del fuego se enfrentaban contra los gnomos de la Tierra.

"Hazte a un lado" Pidió el joven de cabello negro sin quitar sus ojos de sus progenitores.

"Lo siento Rei, pero no voy a permitir que hagas algo de lo que sin duda te arrepentirás." Fue la respuesta que recibió.

"Hazte a un lado… por favor." Pidió una vez más el chico de ojos dorados.

"Sé que estás molesto, pero tienes que calmarte." Comentó el ruso mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo del otro.

"No quiero calmarme. Sólo quiero hacerlos pedazos." Afirmó convencido el chico antes de apartarse bruscamente del guardián del fuego.

"Entiende que eso no lo traerá de vuelta." Explicó el bicolor.

"Lo sé. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que vaya a destrozarlos." Respondió el menor.

"Yura no querría esto." Insistió el ojirojo tratando de razonar con el chico.

"Eso no puedes saberlo. Después de todo, él ya no está aquí para decirlo." Comentó el dueño de Drigger con su voz cargada de amarga ironía.

"Por favor Rei, entiende que ni todas las muertes y el poder del mundo entero serían suficientes para traerlo de regreso." Agregó el aliado de las salamandras. El chico de piel nívea no supo interpretar el cambio que se mostró en ese instante en el rostro del chino.

"¿Rei?" Cuestionó sin saber qué más decir.

"Las llaves." Escuchó susurrar al otro.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kai confundido.

"Las llaves. Nosotros tenemos la del agua. Mizinovskaia la de la Tierra." Comentó en voz baja el dueño de Drigger.

"¿Qué fue de la otras? La llave del Fuego. ¿La tienen ustedes?" Cuestionó el pelinegro dirigiéndose al que sabía era el padre de Kai.

"Sí" Fue la respuesta que recibió.

"Entréguenmela." Exigió el Guardián de la Tierra con la decisión ardiendo tras sus dorados orbes.

"¿Para qué las quieres?" Le cuestionó su progenitor.

"Para revivir a mi hermano." Respondió Rei con una certeza que asustó a los presentes.

"¿Eso se puede?" Preguntó Boris mirando esperanzadamente al neko.

"¡Claro que no! Las llaves no tienen el poder suficiente para eso." Explicó Jarene.

"Quizá las llaves no lo tengan, pero la sombra de Oudreel sí." Respondió Kon con una tétrica sonrisa que no parecía encajar en su siempre cálido rostro.

"¿Estás loco? No puedes hacer eso. ¡Ese poder está maldito!" Mencionó Aleksei.

"Claro que puedo." Contestó tranquilamente el ojidorado.

"Traeremos a Yuriy de regreso a cualquier precio." Afirmó el pelilavanda en tanto colocaba el cuerpo de Yura en el suelo. El ruso se colocó entonces junto al chino mostrándole a éste que contaba con su apoyo.

"Entiendan que no pueden disponer así de ese poder." Agregó el antiguo guardián de la tierra tratando de razonar con ellos.

"Entréguenme la llave ahora." Exigió Rei como si no la hubiese escuchado.

"No puedes dejarte llevar así. Como guardián tienes que recordar que…" Comenzó a explicar la antigua guardiana de las ondinas.

"Deja de decirme lo que debo hacer. Por si ya lo olvidaste ustedes fracasaron." Comentó Bryan sabiendo que aquellas palabras dañarían a los antiguos guardianes.

"Nosotros somos los guardianes ahora. Así que entreguen las llaves. Nos pertenecen." Ordenó el neko-jin en tanto Kai le miraba con una mezcla de preocupación e incredulidad. Desde hacía varios minutos que se había hecho a un lado para observar la discusión que había surgido. El joven estaba consciente de que una pelea mágica sería desastrosa para ambos bandos. Y sin embargo, una parte de él quería permitir que sus amigos cobraran venganza en nombre de Yuriy. No era justo que hubieran perdido al pelirrojo. No era justo que el chico hubiera dado hasta su último aliento para defender a Kuznetzov. No era justo que ellos estuvieran pagando los errores de los antiguos guardianes.

"Si no lo hacen, la tomaremos por la fuerza." Dijo la voz del oriental.

"Rei tranquilízate, Bryan y yo no vamos a…"

"Dime cuando atacar Rei." Afirmó el ruso causando que las palabras que Kai había pensado decir se perdieran.

"¡Bryan!" Fue lo único que atinó a decir el joven de rojizos orbes.

"Mira Kai no tienes porque ayudarnos si no lo deseas. Sólo hazte a un lado." Explicó pacientemente el dueño de Drigger. El bicolor quiso buscar al joven y amable chino que conocía en aquellos afilados orbes, pero parecía ser que éste se había ido dejando en su lugar, a este chico sediento de venganza.

"¿Están locos? ¿En serio van a matarlos?" Replicó el menor de los rusos, aunque él mismo encontraba tentadora la idea de hacerles pagar por arrebatarle la vida a Yuriy. Pero no podía hacerlo. Yura no le perdonaría que lo hiciera. No podía dejar que esos dos se autodestruyeran.

"Sólo si es necesario." Contestó Kon, aunque su rostro mostraba que la idea le seguía pareciendo maravillosa.

"Rei, mi vida. Sé que estás molesto, pero no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir." Le suplicó su madre al moreno.

"Tu error está en pensar que me voy a arrepentir." Fue lo último que el Guardián de la Tierra contestó antes de que él y el Guardián del Aire atacaran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Espero sus comentarios.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


End file.
